Tres veces
by Fresita con nata
Summary: Tres fueron las veces que desapareció de su vida. Historia basada en dos prompts del kink meme en inglés
1. Chapter 1

Mientras reescribo "Invierno en Vilna" voy a publicar este fic que es un gran reto. Va a ser largo, con mucho, mucho headcanon y muchísima historia.

Espero no meter mucho la pata y que de verdad os guste. Agradezco en el alma a mis betas, Alega (a quien le debo la vida y unos cuantos FrEs) y Mireyan, que me han estado soportando todos los cambios que he ido haciendo y a mi lista de amigos de twitter que han estado sufriendo mis tirones de pelo.

Como siempre, Hetalia no es mío, de otra forma esto no se llamaría fanfiction.

* * *

><p><strong>Tres veces<strong>

**La primera vez **

_Desde 1385 hasta 1795_

Los humanos tienen suerte; sólo viven una vez, por tanto, sólo pueden morir una vez. Sus familias y amigos sufren, eso está claro, pero al final se reponen y siguen viviendo. Es ley de vida.

Con las naciones es distinto. Pocas veces se sabía con certeza cuándo una nación moría**, **pero a veces se sospechaba que hubo varios Francias, Italias o Españas a lo largo de los siglos. No se podía indagar a fondo porque antiguamente una nación nueva no era más que otro enemigo con ansias de tierras, no había tiempo para ponerse sentimental echando de menos a un colega muerto. Sobrevivir era lo primordial.

Cuando Lituania era físicamente un niño no llegó a planteárselo, ocupado como estaba en las prioridades de la infancia, como lo era jugar a perderse en el bosque con sus hermanos pequeños, ignorando la esencia de su naturaleza y, por añadidura, la idea de reinos representados por seres humanos. Cuando sus padres accedieron a entregarlo a los druidas, no era capaz de entender nada de lo que estaba pasando.

—Tienes algo especial, Toris, por eso te han elegido. Eres uno con la naturaleza y tu empatía con nosotros los humanos te hacen ser único, por eso debes aprender y vivir por todos y nosotros haremos lo mismo por ti. A partir de ahora, serás y te llamaremos Litua.

Esas palabras no tuvieron sentido, le parecieron huecas. Creció a un ritmo lento y, viviendo una juventud en apariencia perenne, vio envejecer y morir a sus padres y hermanos. Su falta de desarrollo no era su única habilidad, también sentía cada ataque a su tierra como si hirieran su propia piel. Poco a poco empezó a olvidar esa época en la que fue humano: la imagen de su familia se hizo borrosa y desaparecieron los recuerdos de sus primeros años. Su nombre, en cambio, decidió atesorarlo. ¿Los humanos? Eran parte de él, seres débiles a los que les debía la vida. ¿Dejar de existir? Algo que nunca iba a suceder. Llevaba décadas sin apenas crecer, sólo llegó a crecer cuando anexionó mas territorio. Evidentemente la muerte la veía muy lejos de él.

Ese país de sonrisa amable no podía imaginar que en unos cientos de años hubiera dado lo que fuera por haber seguido siendo humano.

**oOo**

Todo empezó con un problema, con una solución y con una frase.

El problema eran los caballeros teutones y los años que llevaban detrás de él haciéndole la vida un poco más dura cada día.

La solución la dio Jogaila, su jefe de aquel entonces, encontrando a una mujer casadera en un reino vecino, uno grande y poderoso con el que vencería a los teutones. El único inconveniente era que tenía que dejar su antiguo modo de vida, que los cristianos habían bautizado bajo el término de "paganismo", un precio pequeño a pagar por la seguridad que esa nueva alianza le iba a proporcionar.

Y la frase...

— ¡Enséñame tu pito!

_Esa_ era la frase.

Y él pensando que ese muchacho rubio sentado en aquel trono iba a comerle vivo, si hacía unos momentos era el colmo de la seriedad. Sus nervios desaparecieron dejando paso a la incredulidad y el horror. ¿Por qué algo así le estaba pasando precisamente a él? Se suponía que Polonia era uno de los grandes países de Europa, no un chico de su edad diciendo burradas.

— ¿De verdad tengo que enseñar mi…? —comenzó a preguntar, inseguro.

Si había que hacerlo, no le iba a quedar otro remedio. Era eso o seguir siendo el saco de boxeo de los caballeros teutones.

Maldito el día en el que su jefe se empeñó en formar esta alianza.

Nada más entrar en la sala la presencia de ese muchacho le intimidó, no por su apariencia física, sino por la seguridad que parecía mostrar. Tenía una estatura normal, sin ser excesivamente alto ni demasiado bajo. Una melena rubia oscura enmarcaba su cara y sus ojos verdes poseían una mirada directa y clara, o al menos le dio esa impresión antes que, después de soltar la frase, el chico se escondiera detrás del trono, avergonzado por lo que había dicho. No consiguió observarle mejor, ya que ni el Rey Jadwiga (porque no tenía título de reina ni de princesa a pesar de ser mujer) consiguió hacerle salir de ahí.

¿Con ese muchacho iba a crear una unión? Que su nuevo Dios le pillara confesado, ahí perdido en un país desvergonzado con un rey-niña y una nobleza insoportable. Él que de por si era una persona reservada y seria, le iba a costar horrores acercarse al otro. Podía augurar que la alianza sería un desastre. Para colmo de males, después de la reunión le dijeron que debería pasar un mínimo de diez días en Cracovia para aprender todo lo que pudiera sobre Polonia y sus costumbres para que así éste hiciera lo mismo con él e ir familiarizándose el uno con el otro. Se esperaba que la unión durara bastante, por ello tenían que empezar a conocerse bien.

Los primeros tres días casi no le vio más que a la hora de la comida. Si tenía que aprender algo, estaba fallando de una manera espantosa. Aún así, sólo en ese tiempo se dio cuenta que ni siquiera era capaz de manejar ese objeto tan simple llamado _cuchara_. Intentaba mirar a Polonia a ver si conseguía averiguar cómo se usaba y éste no hacía más que tener la vista fija en el cuenco, dándole pequeñas patadas por debajo de la mesa cuando movía las piernas de forma nerviosa. Se mordía los labios y no parecía querer mirar al frente, así que al final Lituania se desesperó, tomó el cuenco en sus manos y sorbió la sopa directamente del borde. Polonia aguantó una carcajada y le imitó, casi tirándolo todo encima de sus ropajes blancos para desesperación de los tutores que les habían asignado, que acababan de entrar en ese momento en el comedor.

¿Se estaba riendo de los lituanos? ¿O lo había hecho para enfadar a aquellos humanos que se suponía que iban a cuidar de ellos? Su sonrisa triunfante no dejaba lugar a dudas, aunque luego volviera a bajar la cabeza en cuanto sentía la mirada de Toris sobre él.

Si ya con ese detalle se notaba las diferencias entre los dos países, ¿qué iba a pasar entonces en lo referente a la política? Pensar en ello ya le provocaba dolores estomacales. Era mejor centrarse en cómo usar la cuchara en aquel cuenco blanco y finamente decorado, algo de lo que no disponía en casa, _su casa_.

Cracovia no era _su hogar_.

No solo chocaba en eso. En su territorio había más campesinos que nobles y se sentía fuera de lugar en el palacio de Cracovia. Sus diferencias abarcaban la forma de saludar, la de hablar e incluso la de caminar. Lituania había vivido en bosques, había cazado y había bailado en los equinoccios y solsticios, no estaba preparado para la vida en la corte. No era un bárbaro iletrado, había estudiado mucho, esforzándose más que nadie —y de eso estaba seguro—, a pesar de haber aprendido a leer y a escribir desde hacía poco gracias a Alba Rutenia, una muchacha que vivía con él. Pero a los ojos de los demás sí lo parecía, señalándoselo a la menor oportunidad, aprovechando el poder dejarle en evidencia. Su aspecto tampoco era del gusto de nadie entre sus ropajes de color verde y su pelo enmarañado, cuando Polonia siempre vestía mantos hilados en oro y su cabello brillaba al sol. Su empeño por intentar complacer a los demás sin conseguirlo era evidente _y_ agotador; además, estaba deseando volver a Vilna, con pocas ganas de comprobar si había sido del agrado de Polonia, que había prácticamente desaparecido de palacio, como si evitara de verdad estar con él. Este pensamiento le provocaba muchos más dolores de estómago y le daba miedo no poder estar a la altura de las circunstancias. Pedían demasiado de él e iba a decepcionar a los nobles polacos, que seguro se decidirían por alguien con más clase como Austria, dejándole a merced de los invasores.

Una vez pasaron esos diez días en tensión sin avanzar en nada (ni siquiera en el manejo de la cuchara), tuvo que preparar el equipaje para volver a Vilna, algo que seguro le iba a aliviar tanto que dormiría de golpe todo lo que no pudo dormir en ese tiempo. Justo antes de subirse a su caballo fue llamado por Jadwiga por medio de un sirviente de la corte, ya que quería hablar con él a solas para despedirse. Se encontró con ella en una especie de despacho cuyos únicos muebles eran una mesa, una silla y una estantería enorme llena de objetos, posiblemente de gran valor. La habitación era grande, igual que las del resto del castillo, así que había tanto espacio que el eco de sus voces resonaba por todas partes gracias a las paredes de piedra. Jadwiga le sonrió y le invitó a pasar, cerrando la puerta con cuidado. A Lituania le apenaba ver a alguien tan joven cargando con una responsabilidad tan grande, pero la determinación en los ojos de la niña le daba a entender que posiblemente estuviera más concienciada de su puesto de lo que pensaba.

—Siento mucho que tenga que marcharse. También siento que no haya podido empezar una amistad con Lord Polonia, tiene una personalidad un poco difícil, así que quiero que entienda que no se lo vamos a tomar en cuenta. —Su voz era clara y segura y su forma de expresarse demasiado madura. Lituania bajó la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos, muy sorprendido por lo resuelta que era la chiquilla, como si jugara a ser adulta.

—Él no tiene la culpa de nada. —_"Aunque si hubiera mostrado más interés las cosas hubieran sido mucho más fáciles"_, pensó—. No creo estar hecho para esta vida, la responsabilidad es sólo mía.

Ella mostró una expresión seria en el rostro, pues no le gustaba nada lo que estaba escuchando. Se acababa de dar cuenta, porque Lituania estaba seguro de ello, que eso no iba a cuajar tan bien como planeaban. Que esperaban de ellos que se hicieran amigos en el momento, como si eso fuera tan sencillo.

—De todas formas me gustaría que lo reconsiderara. ¿Ve este cuarto? Es para usted, para cuando se hospede aquí, en Cracovia. Aún no está acabado, falta una cama cómoda, una bonita palangana de plata para que pueda lavarse y mas nimiedades, pero es suyo. Quiero que tenga claro que es bienvenido aquí y que sabemos que el cambio es difícil, así que nos esforzaremos tanto como usted con nosotros. Espero verle pronto, Lord Lituania.

Lituania se despidió inclinándose ante ella, prometiéndole un regreso que no iba a saber cuándo iba a realizar y Jadwiga le cogió de las manos, apretándolas suavemente e intentando darle seguridad, tal vez un gesto aprendido de sus padres que perduraba en su memoria. Cuando Lituania regresó al jardín frontal del castillo para montar en su caballo y así empezar el viaje, se dio cuenta de que éste tenía una corona de rudas silvestres en la crin. Las pequeñas flores amarillas contrastaban con el pelo duro y negro del caballo y eran hermosas, tan frescas que aún tenían gotas de rocío de la mañana.

Y olían fuerte._ Muy _fuerte.

—Un muchacho se acercó hace un momento y se las puso —le informó uno de los soldados que le estaba esperando pacientemente—. Era rubio, con melena por los hombros y vestía como un noble. También era muy callado, no creí que fuera a hacerle daño al animal así que le dejé que le pusiera la corona. Seguro que quería asegurarnos un buen regreso, ¿no le parece?

No parecía que ése fuera un país en el que tuvieran ese tipo de supersticiones, pero podía intuir quien se había tomado esas molestias. O por lo menos deseaba estar en lo cierto y no sentirse como un idiota que se había esforzado para nada.

Lituania acarició al caballo, quitándole una ruda para mirarla con cuidado. Era su flor favorita ¿pero cómo lo sabía Polonia? En diez días casi no le había hablado y tampoco parecía que se hubiera interesado por él, pero en cambio con un detalle como ése había tirado por tierra esa supuesta indiferencia.

—Creo que me quedo aquí con el Gran Duque. Lo siento, ya regresaré a Vilna más adelante.

Evidentemente no encontró reparos en su decisión, así que se dirigió a las cuadras con el caballo, llevándolo con mucho cuidado. Una vez ahí encontró a Polonia sentado en una banqueta y trenzando una nueva corona de rudas mientras tarareaba una melodía en voz baja. Estaba tan concentrado en su trabajo, que no se percató al instante de su presencia, dándole oportunidad de observarle un poco mejor desde su sitio. De haberse conocido en otras circunstancias, pensaba que habría acabado intentando hablarle con todas sus fuerzas. Ser una nación implicaba trabajar en solitario desde muy joven. Conseguir un amigo como él, alguien en quien depositar toda la confianza, era una oportunidad casi irrepetible y de la que nunca llegaría a arrepentirse.

¿Por qué no empezar ahora? Dar el primer paso no debía ser algo tan terrible. Alguien debía darlo y desde luego Polonia no parecía tener el carácter para hacerlo, aunque le hubiera pedido de esa manera ver su pene unos días atrás.

Escuchar su tarareo suave y dulce le animó aún más.

—Muchas gracias por la corona de flores —dijo en voz alta, asustando al otro chico que le sonrió nervioso.

—Creo que le gustaba a tu caballo, me dio un lametón mientras se lo ponía. —No sonaba disgustado por ello, sino divertido, como si le gustaran mucho los animales.

—Sí, ha sido un regalo precioso, de verdad, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que has trenzado una flor que huele realmente mal. —Sonrió abiertamente, mirando cómo Polonia se sonrojaba y dirigía la mirada hacia sus pies, usando su pelo como una cortina para tapar su vergüenza—. Lo que no sé es cómo sabías que la ruda silvestre es mi flor favorita. Casi no hemos hablado así que es seguro que no te he comentado nada al respecto.

—Le pedí a Jadwiga que le preguntara a Jogaila sobre tus gustos —susurró aún más bajito del tono en el que estaba cantando.

Era adorable verle: tan bajito y abochornado, con esa piel tan pálida y el rostro tan infantil. Lituania sintió verdaderos deseos de protegerle cuando, irónicamente, era el otro quien tenía que protegerle a él. Ése fue el comienzo de una relación a la que Lituania nunca fue capaz de ponerle nombre.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS:<strong>

- Litua era el nombre de Lituania cuando comenzó a ser país ahí por el año 1000. Significa "país" o "tierra" y de ahí derivó su nombre actual.

- Polonia necesitaba urgentemente un heredero al trono que pudiera casarse con su rey Jadwiga. En un principio, la unión iba a ser entre Austria y Polonia, pero no cuajó ya que los nobles polacos no querían un rey austriaco. Finalmente se decidieron por Lituania, que necesitaba ayuda contra las invasiones.

- Rutenia es el nombre que tenían los territorios donde actualmente se ubican Ucrania y Bielorrusia. Tenía varias opciones, así que dejé con el nombre de Rutenia a Ucrania y de Alba Rutenia a Bielorrusia. Si veis a alguien llamado Alba, ya sabeis quien es.

- Por cierto, fueron los bielorrusos los que enseñaron a los lituanos la escritura, ya que el lituano de por si era un idioma solo hablado.

- Jadwiga era una niña cuando se casó con el Gran Duque de Lituania, tenía 13 años. Como en Polonia no podía reinar una reina, le dieron el título de Rey a pesar de ser una mujer.

- Si, las rudas silvestres huelen mal. Y es la flor nacional de Lituania.


	2. Chapter 2

Pasó el tiempo con rapidez gracias a los preparativos de la boda real, la firma de tratados y el resto de preocupaciones que le acechaban en cada esquina cada vez que se veía con uno de sus tutores. Si no le consultaban para conocer su opinión sobre algún asunto banal, como el color de las cortinas del nuevo salón del trono, era abordado para preguntar sobre el paradero de Polonia, del cual alegaba no saberlo, sin darles nunca información concisa y guardándose para sí la verdad detrás de su respuesta. Su amigo siempre estaba en las cuadras, pero no pensaba quitarle aquella preciada intimidad.

La guinda del pastel fue su bautizo. Lituania nunca se sintió más ridículo en su vida. El día anterior lo había pasado en el bosque para despedirse de sus Dioses, bailó sus ritos ancestrales alrededor de una pequeña hoguera que había hecho en honor a ellos y, por último, plantó un pequeño árbol para recordar de esa manera que la naturaleza siempre estaría con él a pesar de todo. Aún le daba miedo confiar en su nuevo Dios.

Nada de eso minó el sentimiento de culpabilidad al salir del bosque y volver al castillo y, mientras oía los rezos a su alrededor y el sacerdote le mojaba la cabeza con aquel agua, supuestamente traída desde muy lejos, el arrepentimiento siguió ahí, latente, a sabiendas que nunca se vería capaz de dejar su antiguo estilo de vida.

Por el rabillo del ojo observó a Polonia, quien tenía los ojos cerrados, el rostro relajado, como uno de los ángeles representados en los frescos de los muros de la capilla del palacio. Las vidrieras eran hermosas, la luz entraba por ellas iluminando al joven absorto en sus rezos, quien no se daba cuenta que por mucho que ya no creyera en la magia, ésta estaba actuando para que Lituania aceptara el agua bendita no por el Gran Duque, ni por su pueblo.

Sino por el mismo Polonia.

Lituania aceptó el bautizo sin oponerse más, sólo para poder recibir como premio un abrazo de agradecimiento por parte de su compañero. Tiempo después, recibió el mismo abrazo torpe al final de la ceremonia católica que daba comienzo a la unión de los dos países haciéndole sentir que, de verdad, ese enlace iba a merecer la pena.

Pasaron los años que para las naciones fueron tan rápidos como los suspiros en el aire. Lituania viajó unas cuantas veces a Vilna regresando cada mes, pues parecía que Polonia tenía verdaderos problemas intentando adaptarse a él y no quería perder los avances que estaba consiguiendo. Además Jadwiga había quedado encinta y no debía perderse el nacimiento del heredero que Polonia necesitaba tener y la prueba que Lituania requería para demostrarles a los caballeros Teutones que ya no era débil.

Jadwiga tenía veinticinco años y un vientre enorme que no quedaba bien con su rostro joven. Le costaba moverse y Polonia estuvo a su lado ayudando en todo lo que pudiera ser útil. Lituania se sentía inútil, sin servir en nada y quedando resignado a contemplarlos desde lejos, sin conseguir unirse a ellos. Era como si tuvieran su propio espacio y que, sin pronunciar palabra, daban a entender que nadie más podía introducirse en él. Jogaila era adulto y sus ocupaciones consistían en centrarse en la prosperidad de su país, en la unificación y en su hijo, sin tener tiempo para nada más y mucho menos para prestarle atención a una solitaria nación.

Un día se dirigió a las cuadras porque le apetecía montar su caballo y encontró a Polonia arreglando un pony con sumo cuidado. Le resultó extraño no verlo con Jadwiga cerca como siempre era costumbre, pero era de esperar sabiendo que cada día que pasaba era más probable que la muchacha diera a luz pues su embarazo estaba muy avanzado. Decidió quedarse a su lado, esperando compartir unos momentos juntos. Como Polonia no se daba cuenta de su presencia, tan atareado como estaba cepillando al animal, se aproximó por detrásy le tocó un hombro para saludarle.

Le respondieron con un cepillazo entre ceja y ceja.

— ¡No te acerques así! —Polonia se había caído al suelo, con una mano en el pecho y la otra agarrando la brida del pony que parecía el único tranquilo de los tres —. Oh, vaya, ¿estás bien?

—Sí, creo… —Lituania le pareció escuchar cómo el otro se aguantaba una risa y cuando fue a recriminárselo comprobó que se había equivocado y en realidad su expresión no era nada alegre—. Parece que tú estás peor que yo.

—Es que siempre meto la pata. Primero te digo que me enseñes el pene y ahora te tiro el cepillo del caballo a la cara y con todo lo de Jadwiga no te estoy haciendo caso. Ahora mismo podrías estar en tu casa y con tu gente, tan tranquilo. Seguro que me debes odiar bastante.

Lituania sintió un calorcito en el pecho difícil de explicar con palabras. Le ofreció la mano para levantarle, que el otro aceptó bastante sonrojado y se la apretó de la misma manera que Jadwiga hacía con él en las reuniones en las que la muchacha estaba presente. Polonia reconoció el gesto ya que miraba sus manos sorprendido y sonrió en el momento.

—Si quieres puedo ayudarte a cepillar a tu caballo.

—Es un pony.

—Pues te ayudaré a cepillar a tu pony —se corrigió. El chico rubio sonrió de oreja a oreja y le entregó el cepillo.

—Se llama Jadwiga porque es tan sensacional como mi jefa.

—Eso no lo dudo —respondió Lituania, sentándose en la silla que antes había ocupado Polonia—. La quieres mucho, ¿no?

— ¿A mi jefa? ¡No lo sabes tú bien! Es muy simpática y nos contamos cosas y es como tener una hermana. Echo mucho de menos a mis hermanos.

Hablar de esa vida pasada se consideraba un signo de debilidad entre naciones, si Polonia se lo estaba contando sin duda era una demostración de confianza ciega en Lituania. Éste decidió ser honesto y confiar en él de la misma manera, si no, pocos avances podrían hacer. Le diría su nombre humano, eso era igual que poner su corazón en una bandeja de plata.

— ¿Tenías hermanos? —Polonia volvió a bajar la cabeza, suficiente respuesta para él—. ¿Te acuerdas de cuando eras humano? Yo ya no puedo recordarlo bien, nací hace casi cuatrocientos años —confesó Lituania—. Casi no recuerdo a mis padres y mis hermanos, pero mi nombre era Toris.

—Yo me llamo Feliks y tengo ciento cuatro años. Antes que yo hubo otro Polonia, una chica. El país se partió, ella murió y cuando se reunificó, nací yo aquí en Cracovia. ¿Sabes? Es raro ver cómo tus hermanos crecen y se casan y tienen hijos. Mi hermano pequeño murió hace veinte años, tan anciano y arrugado que no le reconocía. En cambio hoy en día parece que yo no tengo más de dieciséis —Hizo una pequeña pausa, para añadir con voz suave:—. ¿Es normal sentirse así de desgraciado?

—Al comienzo sí. Luego te vas acostumbrando a ver morir a la gente que quieres. Por eso es mejor hacerse a la idea y relacionarte con seres como nosotros. El sufrimiento será menor.

—¿Cuántos Lituania hubo antes que tú?

Nunca se lo había planteado, entre otras cosas, porque la respuesta era muy sencilla.

—Soy el primero.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Y le miró con sus grandes ojos verdes, intimidándole sin querer. Lituania carraspeó.

—No sé, los druidas dijeron que yo tenía una empatía especial con la naturaleza y las personas, además crecía a un ritmo distinto comparado con los demás niños. Ellos dijeron que todos los cambios políticos tenían que ver con mi nacimiento y no se equivocaron, a lo mejor sabían de alguna otra nación, pero no creo que fuera un antecesor mío. Quiero decir, tengo la certeza que yo soy el primero, simplemente es algo que sé.

—No he visto un retrato de mi antecesora. Tengo curiosidad, pero murió mucho antes de nacer yo. Me pregunto si también lo pasaba mal de vez en cuando, porque vivir así es un poco solitario.

— ¿No la enterraron? —La pregunta fue realizada como al azar, salió de la boca de Lituania sin más. Polonia frunció el ceño, pensativo.

—No. Me dijeron que no dejó un cadáver, simplemente desapareció.

Durante los siguientes días hablaron poco, pero cada vez que lo hacían era como contemplar un mundo nuevo. Polonia guardaba toda una serie de sorpresas para quien se propusiera conocerlo, e irlas descubriendo se convirtió en una diversión para Lituania. Si bien en todos sus siglos de vida también se había relacionado con otras naciones, aunque nunca a un nivel íntimo, ninguna de ellas tenía esa personalidad tan peculiar. Caso aparte era Hungría, cuyo convencimiento de que le iba a crecer un pene cuando se hiciera mayor aún le hacía esbozar una sonrisa. Ahora la mujer prefería pegarles a las personas con utensilios de cocina, sugiriendo con sus acciones que con vestido o sin él poseía mucha más fuerza que la mayoría de los hombres, aunque éstos prefirieran a las mujeres en casa y sin verdadera importancia en la toma de decisiones cruciales. Menos imaginándolas dirigiendo un ejército hacia la victoria.

Esos pasos pequeños para los humanos, pero muy importantes para ellos, se empañaron cuando Jadwiga tuvo las primeras contracciones al siguiente mes. Polonia no se volvió a separar de ella, cuidando también del bebé y esforzándose en hacer todo lo posible para que su Rey y su heredero superaran la crisis rápido, sanas y a salvo.

No sirvió de nada. Las complicaciones durante el parto fueron tan duras que la pequeña princesa no sobrevivió más de quince días. Jadwiga sufrió de fiebres altísimas y falleció también cuatro días después.

Polonia se encerró en la iglesia de San Adalbert y Lituania no tuvo otro remedio que acampar literalmente frente a la puerta, esperando pacientemente a que saliera. Tardó mucho tiempo en hacerlo, después de los cuales parecía un chiquillo abandonado por sus padres. A Lituania no se le ocurrió cómo serle de ayuda, por lo que optó con quedarse ahí por si necesitaba cualquier cosa de la misma manera que Polonia estuvo para Jadwiga. Las naciones no deben encariñarse con los humanos, él lo sabía bastante bien pues son débiles, no viven mucho y son una fuente inagotable de sufrimiento cuando tienes que dejarlos ir. Jadwiga era una mujer fuerte y carismática, eso no entraba en duda, pero Polonia debió de sopesarlo mejor antes de tenerle tanto cariño.

Ciento cuatro años... Lituania llegó a conocer a algún druida de esa edad o mayor. Polonia seguía siendo demasiado joven incluso para ser una nación.

El día del funeral se sintió inútil al no poder consolarle y por la noche se coló en su cuarto, para encontrarle dormido encima de la cama. Aún estaba vestido con los ropajes de luto y ni se había molestado en arroparse, tan agotado de pasar el día entre lágrimas. Lituania le acomodó con cuidado, le quitó el calzado, le arropó y se tumbó a su lado para darle seguridad. Al día siguiente se lo abrazado a él, ocultando su rostro en su pecho y soltando pequeños hipos.

A partir de ese momento empezaron a dormir juntos todas las noches.

Polonia se repuso al tiempo de la pérdida de Jadwiga, aunque aún se sentía triste por ella. Era una nación mucho más fuerte de lo que parecía, cosa que Lituania notó enseguida, pero a la hora de la verdad lo buscaba a él como un cobijo por las noches. Así, si bien al principio no comenzaron su amistad con muy buen pie, terminaron siendo inseparables.

Practicaban, estudiaban y jugaban juntos. La mayoría de las veces Polonia hacía lo que le daba la gana, hasta que Lituania se enfadaba de verdad e, impulsado por un arrebato de su consciencia, se veía obligado a pedir disculpas**. **

En cambio las tornas cambiaban cuando Lituania olvidaba el Padre Nuestro o los salmos o se santiguaba al revés. Aún era nuevo en la práctica del cristianismo, pero Polonia se ponía tan serio como su maestro de matemáticas cuando no daba con la fórmula correcta y le corregía con paciencia.

—Esto tardará porque sé que no te gusta. Va a ser muy complicada la conversión, por lo que veo.

Estar con él era divertido y Lituania podía entender perfectamente la cara de alegría de Jadwiga cuando paseaba con Polonia. No había un día monótono, porque Polonia siempre inventaba algo en que mantenerse entretenidos hasta que al final, en general y dado a muchas circunstancias (como la capacidad de Polonia de complicar las cosas) debieran arreglarlo entre los dos.

—Alégrate, así tendremos algo de lo que hablar durante la cena.

Lituania no podía aguantar la risa al ver cómo la mandíbula de Jogaila se desencajaba a causa de Polonia narrando su odisea para conseguir tinte azul para pintar el caballo real. Al final el Rey (o Gran Duque) optaba por ignorar a aquella nación a su cargo, tomando la sopa sin usar la cuchara, ganándose una sutil regañina por parte del consejero, que consistía en unas leves palmaditas en elhombro, para que reprimiera ese tipo de modales en la mesa.

Por primera vez tenía un amigo.

Al principio le resultaba raro llamarle Po aunque Polonia mismo se lo pidiese, al igual que seguía sin acostumbrarse a ser Liet para él. Aún no sabía cómo habían llegado a eso (pensó que sería alguna de esas tonterías pasajeras que se le ocurrían a Polonia), pero terminó convirtiéndose en una especie de código entre ellos dos, una pequeña guinda de confianza que hacía de las reuniones algo menos formal y más familiar y a lo que se acostumbró en menos tiempo de lo que pensaba. Además Polonia aprendió rápido que cuando hacía algo mal Lituania dejaba de usar su apodo, así que intentaba enmendarse hasta que esa sílaba tan simple, pero tan significativa para él, volviera a salir de los labios del otro chico.

El tiempo pasaba tranquilamente para ellos dos, hasta que los Teutones, incapaces de comprender esa unión y mucho menos la conversión al cristianismo de Lituania, decidieron atacar por fin.

Y todo dio un giro.

Grunwald.

No era la primera vez que entraban en guerra, ni tampoco que luchaban los dos países juntos, pero esta ocasión era especial. Una cuestión de honor para Lituania y Polonia... bueno, Polonia...

—Mira qué bonito está el cielo. Esa nube parece, no sé, un pony, ¿verdad?

—¿No puedes mirar al frente como todo el mundo? O tomártelo en serio, para variar.

—Me tomo las cosas en serio, Liet. Lo que tienes que hacer tú es recordar lo que debes hacer.

El plan era arriesgado. Demasiado arriesgado para el gusto de Lituania y podía salir mal de mil formas posibles. Intentó oponerse, pero Vytautas no le quiso dejar que opinara y al final terminó aguantando un chaparrón por parte del otro país, sintiéndose como un niño regañado por su madre ante la mirara atónita de Polonia. Se conocían desde hacía muy poco, pero era la primera vez que veía a su amigo enfrentarse a un superior. De hecho, _era la primera vez_ en su existencia que se enfrentaba a un superior y, aunque no ganó la discusión, se quedó bien a gusto diciendo exactamente lo que opinaba.

—No estoy de acuerdo y lo sabe.

—Pero es la mejor medida a tomar si nos va mal durante la batalla. Liet, no te preocupes, yo confío en ti.

Pero ése no era el problema realmente, sino el que Lituania fuera capaz de encargarse de tanta responsabilidad. Una cosa era el plan sobre el papel y otra muy distinta ponerla en práctica durante una batalla real.

—A ver, seguro que te lo sabes de memoria. ¿Qué vamos a hacer primero?

—Atacar los dos a la vez —respondió Lituania—. Luego simularé una huída y regresaré después de un tiempo. Y si las cosas van mal, soplarás el cuerno tres veces largas para que corra a ayudarte.

—¿Ves? No es tan difícil. —Polonia le puso cara de suficiencia, Lituania se llevó una mano al rostro.

—No es difícil, es arriesgado. ¿Qué voy a hacer si mueres?

Polonia le observó por un buen rato, pensando la respuesta.

—¿Luchar hasta vencerlos a todos?

Esa no era la respuesta a aquella pregunta.

—O encerrarme en la iglesia de San Adalbert hasta que no me queden lágrimas.

Polonia abrió la boca para protestar pero la cerró de pronto, con su cara tan roja que parecía tener fiebre.

—Eso que dices...

—Es lo que siento —le dijo Lituania con toda la sinceridad del mundo.

Escucharon la señal y tuvieron que separarse para atacar cada uno un flanco, así que Lituania no podía saber lo que estaba pasando en el otro lado. De momento todo transcurría como esperaban, sin tener claro un vencedor, y después de unas horas, durante las cuales ya empezaban a resentirse las fuerzas de los lituanos, Vytautas ordenó la retirada. Muy a su pesar, Lituania tuvo que hacer caso.

Corrieron hacia los pantanos, aún perseguidos por caballeros teutones y al tiempo acabaron despistándolos o matándolos. Perdieron hombres, pero no era para preocuparse. Vytautas intentó reagrupar más soldados, cosa que llevaría tiempo. De lejos Lituania podía escuchar la batalla. No parecía que Polonia lo estuviera haciendo mal, pensó aliviado, pues había temido que la inexperiencia del muchacho fuera un inconveniente.

—Los polacos deben de estar agotados a estas alturas. En teoría tendrían que llegarles más refuerzos —le comentó Vytautas mientras le daba de beber a su caballo—. ¿Por qué no te sientas? Vamos a tener que ponernos serios con esto en un rato, así que es mejor que recuperes fuerzas.

Lituania le hizo caso y se sentó durante un buen rato, mirando la taza con cerveza que le habían dado y sin beber ni una pizca. Pasó el tiempo y cuanto más esperaba, más nervioso se ponía. Sus hombres, en cambio, llegaron a echarse pequeñas siestas, o bebían y hablaban entre ellos mientras esperaban, bastantes más tranquilos que él.

Entonces escuchó la señal.

Polonia tocó el cuerno de aquella forma que acordaron, así que debían de estar en problemas serios. Lituania voló hasta subirse al caballo. Había estado en guerra varias veces pero esta era la primera vez que se encontraba en una situación tan desesperada, se había alejado mucho durante demasiado tiempo e iba a tardar en prestarle ayuda. Aunque eso lo hubieran planeado por cuestiones tácticas, en ese mismo momento le parecía haber tomado la peor de las decisiones. Cuando regresó con el tiempo justo como para haberle visto morir, sintió una angustia en el pecho que casi no le dejó respirar. Todo pasó demasiado rápido; en cuanto bajó del caballo ya se encontraba empuñando un cuchillo y le estaba amenazando al caballero teutón con rajarle el cuello si no se rendía. Podía sentir el corazón latiéndole en su oído y no escuchó los vítores de todos sus hombres cuando se vieron con la victoria. Todo era un borrón en su mente en el que sólo veía a Polonia en el suelo, herido y con la marca de la espada del teutón en su cuello.

— Has llegado muy tarde —le dijo sin parecer enfadado. Lituania se sentó en el suelo a su lado, incapaz de poder moverse más—. Pero ha estado muy bien. Todo se ha acabado muy rápido gracias al plan, el jefe lo tenía todo pensado ¿verdad?

Esa noche Lituania no pudo dormir y la mañana siguiente estuvo exhausto, ayudando a los heridos y enterrando a los suyos.

La segunda noche también la pasó en vela. Salió de su tienda de campaña para buscar a Polonia quien bebía cerveza mientras se reía de los chistes obscenos que estaban contando los demás soldados. Se acercó lentamente y apoyó con cuidado la cabeza en el hombro del otro chico.

—Polonia, ¿te importaría venir a mi tienda un momento?

—Me has hecho cosquillas en la oreja —le dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

Un par de hombres ligeramente borrachos se quejaron por querer llevárselo. Al final no pudieron impedirlo pero dejaron claro su disconformidad con un par de eructos.

Una vez dentro de la tienda todo se rompió en Lituania. Estaba tan asustado que no podía parar de temblar. La tensión de días se desvaneció por completo dejándole igual que un bebé desvalido. Polonia lo notó enseguida por lo mucho que le abrazaba y lo agitado que respiraba. Le devolvió el abrazo intentando tranquilizarle mientras le susurraba al oído que lo había hecho muy bien y no tenía por qué estar de esa manera.

No parecía que Polonia hubiera tenido miedo. O era un necio o su confianza en él era demasiado fuerte. El corazón de Lituania latía con fuerza, quizás por todo lo que había vivido o quizás por los sentimientos que estaba experimentando.

—Podías haber muerto.

—Tú estás tonto. Yo no iba a dejar que te encerraras en San Adalbert, ya tuvieron bastante conmigo aquella vez.

Pasaron la noche abrazados, consiguiendo relajarse, sin dormir. Lituania pensó que ese día se convertiría en el final de sus noches acompañado pero se equivocó. Le parecía que estar de ese modo con él era lo "correcto", pues conseguía sentirse bien y en paz con el mundo, aunque le doliera el recuerdo de las miradas de Polonia a Rutenia, la chica con trenzas que vivía en su parte de la casa. ¿Si fuera mujer y tuviera los pechos así de grandes le miraría de la misma manera? Él intentaba fijarse en Alba, la hermana de aquella muchacha, que vivía con él desde hacía mucho tiempo. No le inspiraba el más mínimo sentimiento a pesar de ser hermosa. Le chocaba que Polonia le pareciera mucho más "bonita" que ella.

Polonia estaba reencarnado en el cuerpo de un muchacho humano, un hombre. Siempre se bañaban juntos, así que era un hecho de lo que estaba completamente seguro. Además, de delicado tenía más bien poco; no tenía senos ni curvas y lo que le colgaba no era algo que una mujer debiera tener. Lituania no era una virgencita de la caridad, ya se había escapado en ocasiones con alguna muchacha humana sólo por diversión. Pero esto era distinto, no era algo muy normal y lo sabía.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS:<strong>

- Jadwiga murió muy joven sin dejar herederos, pero hoy en día se considera una de las figuras históricas más importantes de Polonia.

- Si alguien se lo pregunta, puesto que no lo aclaré en el anterior capitulo, Cracovia fue la primera capital de Polonia y Varsovia como tal no existía.

- Hay muchas leyendas concernientes a la batalla de Grunwald, una de ellas era que los lituanos huyeron dejando a los polacos solos y solo regresaron cuando vieron que estaba todo ganado. La versión más conocida es la que Himaruya dibujó, así que es la que he usado.

- Ucrania fue territorio de Polonia, y Bielorrusia de Lituania. Los ucranianos no tienen un buen recuerdo de aquella época, aunque los bielorrusos no odian a Lituania tanto como creen la mayoría de los fans.

- La iglesia de San Adalbert terminó de construirse en la época en la que la nombro y aún sigue en pie, si alguien quiere visitarla.

- La historia se volverá más complicada poco a poco, según pasen los capítulos os iréis enterando mejor :D

- Muchas gracias por los reviews, me hace mucha ilusión recibirlos ya que este fanfiction me lo estoy tomando bastante en serio.

* * *

><p>También tengo que agradecer mucho a Alega por hacer un beteo fantástico y a Mireyan por leer la historia y ayudarme como nunca.<p>

Este fanfiction ya está escrito, pero estoy revisándolo con mucho cuidado, así que las actualizaciones se realizarán entre quince días y un mes. Tomará muchísimo tiempo terminarlo y será muy largo, así que espero que si os engancháis a la historia, seáis pacientes.

¡Gracias por leer y hasta la siguiente actualización!


	3. Chapter 3

Por las mañanas, Toris se levantaba temprano para vestirse y asearse en el cuenco que Rutenia les tenía preparado. Luego se inclinaba en la cama para zarandear a Polonia, quien prefería quedarse enroscado entre las sábanas antes que hacer sus obligaciones matutinas.

Nunca antes sintió tantas ganas de estudiar a Polonia de esa manera; éste no era capaz de quedarse quieto al dormir pero cuando lo hacía, haciéndose dueño de todas las manta de la cama, sus rasgos se suavizaban: Su pelo, muy fino, se enredaba formando suaves ondas en la almohada; su expresión tranquila, con la boca ligeramente abierta, soltando pequeños suspiros gracias a su respiración acompasada; las pestañas rubias, cortas pero tupidas; su cuerpo relajado, las piernas algo separadas, un brazo estirado a un lado, el otro encima de su pecho.

Bostezaba antes de abrir los ojos, y gruñía a la vez que pataleaba las sábanas hasta cansarse y al final, terminaba andando con pereza a lavarse y vestirse, para terminar bajando a desayunar. Era como un niño pequeño y engañosamente ignorante, que daba el golpe de gracia en el momento menos esperado, demostrando una madurez oculta a simple vista.

La primera vez que se fijó en él de aquella forma fue cuando comenzó a preguntarse sobre la muerte, si acaso alguna desgracia los obligaría a dejar de estar juntos. El imaginarse la naturaleza de un revés de ese calibre le era difícil, pues no concebía fuerza que lograra separarlos. Estaba seguro de ser el primer Lituania, pero antes de Polonia ya otra chica había ejercido su puesto. ¿Acaso después de morir nacerían sus reemplazos? Pensó que no, porque cada uno de ellos era único.

Pero por esa misma regla de tres, el anterior Polonia también fue único y le encontraron un sustituto.

—Venga, vago, levántate —le susurró una mañana al oído adrede, sabiendo que le iba a provocar escalofríos con su aliento. Polonia se dio la vuelta para mirarle y le sonrió un poco para volver a cerrar los ojos y seguir durmiendo. Acto seguido y de improviso, le pegó con la almohada en la cara.

Le gustaba vivir tranquilamente, así, sin más preocupaciones que las referidas a Polonia: el intentar que hiciera sus tareas; el que dejara de cometer trampas en el ajedrez moviendo las fichas por todo el tablero a su antojo hasta ganar la partida; el que no pusiera en práctica sus "reglas polacas", que era una manera de decir que haría lo que le viniera en gana. Quizás se estaba acomodando demasiado a esa vida. O puede que se estuviera volviendo un blando. Lo que podía asegurar era que se sentía dependiente de Polonia, a un nivel poco normal.

Quizás esa llamada dependencia fuera otra cosa y sabía que sería complicado enfrentarse a esa realidad. Había muchas reglas en su nueva religión, tantas que a veces consideraba que todo lo existente en el mundo era susceptible a convertirse en un pecado imperdonable, y el infierno, en la última dependencia reservada a la mayoría de los seres humanos. Lituania creía que la perdición le esperaba justo a sus pies, con sus puertas abiertas a la espera del primer paso en falso. El discurso católico del miedo no lo aguantaba, no veía necesario coartar a los fieles por medio de amenazas divinas y catástrofes terrenales. Como un disimulado estallido de rebeldía, de vez en cuando plantaba un árbol o semillas de flores para recordar de dónde provenía.

A parte, odiaba a sus jefes.

La nobleza siempre hacía uso del polaco, así que él debía perfeccionarlo. Polonia intentaba ayudarle en lo que podía e intentar, de paso, aprender lituano, pero le resultaba tan difícil que no era capaz de hablarlo correctamente. Los dos siempre estaban intentando estudiar en la biblioteca, asistidos por Livonia y su hermano pequeño Courland, al que no dejaban llevarles cerveza porque no hacía más que derramarla por culpa de sus temblores. Al final, Lituania consiguió hacer su idioma escrito. Había pasado demasiados siglos teniendo sus documentos en rutenio o latín. Además, así le resultaba más fácil de aprender, como comprobó Polonia.

Una de las señas de identidad para una nación es su idioma, el perderlo podría ser un motivo para su desaparición. Polonia se enorgullecía de todo aquel que estuviera viviendo en su casa, no quería ninguna baja. Lituania era consciente de ello, pero le daba miedo lo que pudiera pasar, sometido a una alerta sigilosa, gracias al conocer bien las intenciones de los humanos, a los que les importaba poco lo que no perteneciera a su círculo. No podía confiar completamente en ellos.

Agradecía el no sentirse influenciado, pero no podía decir lo mismo de su compañero. Si bien Polonia no se dejaba engañar en política y siempre mantenía la cabeza fría y en su sitio, la Iglesia le manejaba a su antojo, sabiendo de todo lo que pensaba o hacía ya que Polonia no daba un paso sin consultar con ellos. Eso no menguaba el sentimiento que Lituania tenía por él, ya que poseía otros atributos que podía admirar desde lejos, porque más no podía hacer.

Alguna vez oyó de su gente que los católicos eran extraños, que prohibían acciones de lo más naturales que terminaban practicando a espaldas de los demás. No quería creer que Polonia era igual a ese tipo de gente, pero en realidad deseaba que sí lo fuera. Que se hiciera el tonto y tanteara el terreno formulando preguntas sin malicia. No sabía cuánto tiempo podría pasar sin que fuera evidente el tipo de cariño que le dedicaba.

La mañana en la que decidió dar aquel paso, Polonia se había levantado más temprano de lo normal, como pudo comprobar Lituania al encontrarse solo en la cama. Posiblemente hubiera ido a los establos a visitar a su pony (Lituania ya había perdido la cuenta de los que había tenido a lo largo de esos tres siglos) así que se vistió y bajó para encontrarse con él.

En efecto, tenía razón y ahí estaba Polonia, inmerso en sus quehaceres del establo. Tal vez no fuera el momento idóneo, ya que el chico se encontraba sudado y sucio, pero ya le resultaba indiferente. En ese momento tenía valor y debía usarlo para lanzarse antes de llegar a arrepentirse.

—Hola, Po.

Polonia giró la cabeza y le sonrió enseñándole un taburete al otro lado del pony para que se sentara. Lituania le hizo caso.

—No sabía que querías venir también, te habría despertado.

—No te preocupes, solo quería preguntarte algo.

—¿Y no puede esperar?

Lituania bajó la cabeza, agradecido por que el animal estuviera entre los dos, impidiéndole al otro verle la cara, que notaba demasiado caliente, como si tuviera fiebre.

—Se me ha ocurrido de pronto y tenía curiosidad.

Polonia soltó una pequeña carcajada.

—Entonces pregunta. Normalmente a ti te consideran "el listo" de los dos, así que me gusta ver que tienes dudas y encima vienes a mí para que te las resuelva. — Lituania rió un poco, pero tomó aire enseguida, dispuesto a ser valiente igual que si estuviera en el campo de batalla.

—¿Has estado enamorado alguna vez? —preguntó de golpe. No podía verle el rostro a Polonia, así que era imposible adivinar sus pensamientos. Sí pudo notar que había dejado de cepillar al caballo y posiblemente estuviera meditando la respuesta.

—No, o sea, Rutenia es muy guapa y tiene unas tetas enormes, pero no estoy enamorado de ella. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te gusta alguien y no me lo has contado?

—No es eso, es que cuando era… cuando creía en mis anteriores dioses aprendí que el amor se daba entre todos nosotros, sin distinción de sexo.

—Ahora también, Dios nos pide que amemos al prójimo como a nosotros mismos.

—¿Y el amor carnal?

—¡Qué cosas preguntas, Liet! Sólo cuando la gente se casa puede llegar a ese nivel.

—¿Y entre dos hombres?

Pudo ver entre las patas del pony cómo caía el cepillo al suelo.

—¿Los paganos aceptan eso? Por Dios, Liet, olvídalo, es pecado, ¿entiendes? —La voz sonaba insegura, aunque más bien parecía estar asustado. ¿Podría llegar a tenerle miedo?—. No me digas que te has enamorado de un hombre.

—No, no es eso —se apresuró a decir—. Solo pensaba, eso es todo.

—Pero no debes ni pensarlo, así que vete a la iglesia y confiésate, ¡estás tardando!

Esa no era la respuesta que Lituania quería escuchar. No tenía una copia de la Biblia y estaba seguro que no podía pedírsela a un miembro del clero sin que le miraran mal, pues sabía que ellos necesitaban mantener los libros bajo su cargo y leerlos personalmente a los fieles, dando su propia interpretación del texto. Por primera vez en todo ese tiempo, Lituania se arrepintió de haberse convertido al catolicismo pero aún así, podía hacer algunas trampas. _"Amad__a__vuestro__prójimo__como__os__amáis__a__vosotros__mismos"_, decía la palabra de Dios. Pues Lituania se quería a sí mismo una barbaridad, así que podía demostrar ese mismo amor a otros. No podía decírselo a Polonia. Tampoco podía desenamorarse, porque los sentimientos no funcionan así de simples, así que mientras, haría lo que le apeteciera en el momento, sin que el otro sospechara. Si la amistad se puede confundir con el amor, también podía pasar al revés.

Lituania se sentía muy bien cada vez que le preparaba dulces o le comentaba lo bien que le quedaba tal traje o cuando le peinaba con cuidado. Polonia tenía cosquillas así que, en ocasiones y para hacerle rabiar, se las hacía y de paso aprovechaba para sentirse físicamente cercano a él. Por la noche, en invierno, le abrazaba con la excusa de entrar en calor o de vez en cuando le daba pequeños besos en la frente o en la mejilla, y decía que lo hacía porque era "como su hermano pequeño".

Disfrutaba de cada uno de esos momentos como si fuera el último. El ingenuo, hermoso y dulce Polonia, no se daba cuenta y se dejaba hacer.

Éste, por su parte, pensaba que Lituania era muy cariñoso, o por lo menos parecía no sospechar nada. Al principio se ponía tenso cuando el otro muchacho le tocaba, pero luego se hizo a ello de tal manera que muchas veces era él quien buscaba contacto. Lituania pensaba que en algún momento Polonia se enamoraría de otra nación o encontraría más atractiva "a la rubia de las tetas gordas" que seguía viviendo con ellos. Pero nada de sus temores sucedieron, en cambio, le propuso unirse definitivamente a él en el año 1569. Lituania se sentía como una novia emocionada, aunque realmente ese no era su plan, a Polonia le quedaba mucho mejor el rosa y las faldas largas. Al final siguieron comportándose como siempre, pero esa "unión" no era nada matrimonial por mucho que los dos se parecieran a una pareja.

O más bien, a una gran familia.

A parte de vivir con Rutenia y su hermana Alba, había mucha más gente a su cargo. Estonia y Courland estuvieron viviendo con ellos por un largo periodo de tiempo antes de que Suecia se los llevara: el primero, un chico estudioso que se había quedado casi sin vista por leer de noche al lado de una vela, y el segundo, un niño tímido muy ligado a Lituania. Con ellos estaba Livonia, una muchacha tranquila cuyo pelo largo era el orgullo de Polonia, que no paraba de cuidarlo como si fuera el propio. La trataba como una muñeca, vistiéndola y poniéndola lo mas guapa posible y Lituania tenía que recordarle constantemente que no tenía jurisdicción sobre ese territorio, que era suyo, aunque en este caso le divertía ver cómo jugaban.

Hungría iba a visitarlos a menudo, quedándose varias horas, para alegría de Polonia: se conocían desde hacía mucho tiempo. A Lituania no le molestaba en absoluto esa relación, y era evidente la amistad entre Polonia y Hungría como para sentirse amenazado. Él también disfrutaba de su compañía. En esas visitas solía quedarse a comer y a veces a merendar porque Hungría traía dulces de su casa.

Hungría era especial, una de las naciones más valientes que había conocido nunca, una de las pocas capaces de ponerle freno a Prusia. Polonia siempre decía que deberían terminar haciendo una alianza o acostándose de una vez. Razón no le faltaba. Eran una de esas parejas extrañas en la cual el concepto del "ni contigo ni sin ti" funcionaba a la perfección.

—Aunque yo creo que Hungría tiene algo con Austria —observaba Lituania.

—Nah, a ella le gusta Prusia. Fíate de mí, que estas cosas las huelo a lo lejos.

Lituania tenía que aguantar la risa. ¡Tanto tiempo juntos y Polonia no se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia él! ¿Cómo andar alardeando de ser el primero en saber todas esas cosas?

Algún día se lo diría.

_Algún día._

Aquella unión que ellos dos tuvieron fue como una revolución en Europa, aún estancada en el feudalismo. Lituania hizo todo lo posible por sentirse aceptado por Polonia y sus jefes en todos los sentidos. No tenía ganas de perder a su mejor amigo y menos por culpa de la política que en teoría, iba a ser mutua y beneficiar a los dos, aunque parecía que todo se lo daban a Polonia mientras que él estaba ahí para comerse las sobras.

Lituania no buscó arreglar esta situación lo suficiente le quería demasiado como para considerarse ofendido.

Y Polonia no correspondía a sus sentimientos.

Quizás por esta razón le dolió más a él que esa época llegara a su fin. La República de las dos Naciones era muy apetitosa, por supuesto: su casa peligraba y sólo les quedaba luchar hasta que sus cuerpos ya no pudieran levantarse por el cansancio y volver a tomar sus armas. El fin se asomaba por el horizonte. El día que Rusia se llevó a Lituania, éste estaba aterrorizado. No quería morir siendo engullido por otro país más grande, no quería morir, no quería dejar solo a Polonia.

_¿Es así como muere una nación?_

Polonia siguió en el suelo, casi sin moverse después de una batalla desesperada por seguir junto a su amigo. Le habían quitado una parte importante de él y se sentía debilitado. Aún así, Lituania lo encontró riéndose del desastre.

—¡Tu cara es divertidísima!

Lituania chilló, le insultó y le suplicó que actuara, que hiciera cualquier cosa para volver a estar juntos y no morir. Pero era un deseo vano, imposible con Austria y Prusia esperando como buitres carroñeros a que Rusia se llevara su trofeo y poder disfrutar el suyo.

Le mantuvieron aislado, en el desconocimiento del destino de Polonia. Con un poco de suerte tendrían clemencia con él y su vida sería perdonada.

Lituania no desapareció. Lo que él temía no fue cumplido por su ahora "jefe". Tenía su propio cuarto en la casa de Rusia y debía adoptar las costumbres de éste; cuando se negaba a hacerlo, su rebeldía le costaba más de un latigazo que le dolía durante semanas y tardaba demasiado en cicatrizar.

—Deberías ser uno conmigo, pero parece que te resistes. No lo entiendo –le comentaba cuando le dejaba casi inconsciente en el suelo después de intentar revelarse de nuevo.

Eran sus ganas de vivir y su amor a la patria los que no le permitían caer tan bajo. Rusia decidió darle un trabajo de secretario aparte de sus tareas de sirviente a tiempo completo en el año 1795, al poco de anexionarle.

En todo este tiempo seguía desconociendo el destino de Polonia, ya que la información le llegaba de forma confusa por boca de Rusia, quien impedía que Lituania se enterara por otros medios. Intuía que a Rusia le divertía más ser el único informador. Tampoco podía mandarle cartas, pues eran interceptadas. Lituania se maldecía por tener su risa como último recuerdo.

¿Pero qué último recuerdo hubiera sido mejor para él? Por lo menos intentaba mantener el optimismo y no estaba llorando, o directamente no le había visto muerto en la nieve. Podía dar gracias de tener algo así en su memoria para rescatarlo durante los momentos en los que se sentía más deprimido.

Ese día, después de años sin adaptarse a su nueva vida, aún le quedaban por hacer muchas tareas; fregar platos, limpiar suelos y seguir transcribiendo documentos del lituano al ruso. Sus manos le temblaban y casi no podía más, pero debía dejarlo todo preparado antes de irse a dormir, si con un poco de suerte podía llegar a hacerlo. Rusia entró por la puerta pillándole de sorpresa, y le dejó frente a él un papel enrollado, casi tirando el bote de tinta por la mesa. Lituania se mordió la lengua para no quejarse y ganarse así otra paliza, y Rusia, sonriente, se quedó de pie esperando a que le echara un vistazo.

Se incorporó un poco en la silla, notando cómo le dolía cada vértebra de la columna y desenrolló el papel, comprobando que era un mapa. No parecía nada del otro mundo, era Europa. Sus ojos se fijaron inmediatamente ahí donde debería de haber estado él, ahora territorio Ruso.

Pero le faltaba algo.

Bajando la mirada, intentó encontrar a Polonia sin conseguirlo. Ahí dónde debería haber estado él, se encontró con territorios de Austria, Rusia y Prusia.

Y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado, le entró tal nausea que sólo pudo darse la vuelta para vomitar en el suelo.

—No lloró ni cuando lo partimos. A lo mejor pensaba que ibas a volver a rescatarle, como siempre. —Rusia se tocó varias veces la punta de la nariz mientras hablaba—. Y luego desapareció. Nosotros no dejamos cadáveres, por lo que veo.

Lituania le lanzó el abrecartas, que se clavó en la pared. Rusia abrió los ojos como platos, muy sorprendido de esa reacción, pero volvió a su sonrisa infantil y se fue dando un portazo, haciendo ver que se iba a pensar muy bien el castigo que le iba a tocar.

Aunque el pesar de saber que su compañero estaba muerto era suficiente condena para él.

**oOo**

History time!

- La unión de la que se habla en esta parte es la de Lublin. Huido dos uniones, la de Krevo cuando se casó el Gran Duque con "el rey" Jadwiga y esta, la de Lublin. La diferencia fundamental entre estas dos uniones es que la segunda fue completa, tanto política como territorialmente.

- Las particiones fueron en el año 1795, tal y como se narra. Los países que participaron fueron Austria, Prusia y Rusia, que siempre había deseado el territorio de los bálticos.

- Livonia es un cuarto hermano báltico, o en este caso, hermana. En algunos fanfics históricos encontrareis que a Letonia lo llaman Livonia o en otros, Courland. En este caso, yo he elegido que fuera Courland y para Livonia he hecho un OC. Si queda históricamente bien o no, podeis hacérmelo notar en los comentarios y lo agradeceré mucho. Buscar una correspondencia entre estas naciones antiguas y las actuales es un dolor de cabeza gracias a los constantes cambios en la zona a lo largo de los siglos, así que varía mucho dependiendo de la información que se consulte.

- Sobre los apuntes que tengo que hacer del idioma lituano, el más importante es que no tenía escritura, así que para los documentos oficiales usaban el latín, el polaco o el rutenio. Fue más adelante cuando desarrollaron un sistema de escritura propio. Cuando hoy en día dicen que los polacos imponían su idioma en la mancomunidad dejando el lituano de lado, hay que aclarar que al comienzo eso era así porque no quedaba otro remedio.

* * *

><p>Como siempre, todos mis agradecimientos a Alega y a Mireyan. Mire por dar el visto bueno a la historia y Alega por usar el látigo del beteo en mi. Aunque siga teniendo problemas brutales con los verbos ;A;<p>

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que actualicé, pero no me he olvidado de esta historia. Muchas gracias por seguirla y tener paciencia con ella. Esto aún no ha terminado, aún queda mucho por publicar. Y es ahora cuando a Alega le debo la vida por revisarlo todo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tres veces**

**La segunda vez**

_Desde 1795 hasta 1945_

Lituania se decía a sí mismo que no era tan terrible como parecía, como si pensando de esa manera doliera menos. Aún escupía sangre después de la última paliza y Estonia intentaba vendarle el cuerpo para intentar cubrir los latigazos de la espalda y que así no se infectaran. Siempre hacía frío en casa de Rusia pero ninguno de los dos lo notaba, al ser el trabajo demasiado duro para todos los que vivían ahí, no había tiempo de detenerse para notar grandes detalles como ése.

–No lo entiendo. Eres el que más se opone, al que más castiga y en cambio te lleva como secretario a las reuniones. Realmente no quiero saber el secreto de tu éxito.

–Ni yo mismo lo sé y créeme, quiero tener una ligera idea sobre lo que es para poder evitarlo

Estonia acabó con los vendajes y se separó para observarlos, como si estuviera mirando una obra de arte a la que quisiera encontrar fallos antes de darla por terminada. Lituania se incorporó un poco, bastante dolorido.

–Y después de esto no puedo creerme que tengas que estar dispuesto para la reunión con Austria. No te envidio para nada y mira que Livonia y yo llevamos aquí mucho mas tiempo que tú.

–Quizás deberías conformarte menos con tu situación. Deberías hacer algo si quieres independizarte.

Era una contestación demasiado directa, pero Estonia no se la tomó a mal. Solo suspiró, revolviendo un poco el pelo de Lituania, como si fuera un hermano pequeño cuando en realidad era mucho mayor que él.

–Estoy esperando el momento –le confesó–.Yo nunca he sido "El Señor de Europa" como tú y siempre he estado dependiendo de invasores, que también eran como tú, así que aún tengo paciencia para enfrentarme a estas cosas.

Dio en el clavo. Lituania tenía el orgullo herido y rebelarse era lo único que podía hacer para curarlo. Estonia, en cambio, prefirió resignarse.

Desde que Polonia desapareció del mapa esos años no habían sido más que una sucesión de abusos y maltratos y cuanto más se oponía a Rusia, peor estaba su situación. Sus intentos de independencia junto con gente que fue polaca fueron infructuosos. Además, Lituania no entendía porqué Polonia seguía muerto cuando tanta gente aún creía en él. Creía, no, sabía que estaba escondido en alguna parte. ¿No se suponía que precisamente era eso lo que mantenía viva a una nación? ¿Entonces por qué nadie era capaz de encontrarle?

Se vistió con la ayuda de Estonia y el pequeño Courland entró con los documentos del día, enviado por Rusia. Livonia esperaba afuera para escoltar a Lituania hasta la sala de reuniones. Rutenia le había prestado un traje color vino muy recatado, consciente de que iba a ser vista por los huéspedes. La muchacha era muy bonita y curiosamente parecía la hermana de Estonia y Courland: Era tímida y nerviosa y su color de ojos tenía el mismo tono azul inusual de Estonia (además de muy mala vista, tenía que llevar unos incómodos y enormes anteojos de metal). Su cabello parecía revuelto, recogido en una trenza baja, como solía peinárselo Polonia unos años antes.

–Tengo que dejarle en la puerta, he de ayudar a uno de los sirvientes de Austria –le dijo con voz muy baja–. Parece ser que han traído a más gente con ellos y el señor Rusia no quiere que se encuentren desatendidos.

Lituania le sonrió y la muchacha se despidió susurrándole "buena suerte" en livonio.

–_Tienu_ –Lituania le dio las gracias también en su idioma, haciéndola sonreír. Aún recordaba cuando Polonia la vestía y la cuidaba, como si fuera una especie de hermana pequeña porque según él, si hubiera sido mujer le habría encantado vestir así y odiaba que tuviera que usar aquellas lentes tan horribles y pesadas. Lituania suspiró fuerte, intentando que no se le notara los dolores de la última paliza en la cara y entró en la sala saludando cortésmente. Como siempre, se sentó a la izquierda de Rusia y empezó a apuntar todo lo que ahí acontecía, como si fuera una máquina.

No era una visita de placer. Austria estaba metido en un gran lío con Francia y necesitaba aliados. A Lituania no le importaba ya que cuanto más le veía, más se le asemejaba a un cerdo gordo después de haberse comido parte de Polonia, y no por culpa de sus famosas tartas de chocolate que hasta en Francia se imitaban, como todo el mundo creía. Hubiera dado lo que fuera por ver cómo Napoleón entraba en Viena y le hacía lo mismo que él había hecho a los demás.

Como le hizo a Polonia.

Apretaba demasiado la pluma contra el papel, así que tuvo que cerrar los ojos para intentar relajarse. La reunión se iba alargando demasiado y después de cinco horas le costaba seguir escribiendo en ruso. La espalda le estaba matando del dolor y sabía que no podía seguir manteniendo ni la postura ni la seriedad que debía demostrar en esas situaciones. Gracias al cielo y justo a tiempo, Courland entró con un carrito lleno de comida y Lituania vio la oportunidad de salir de ahí, así que se disculpó para ir a cenar con el resto en la cocina.

Una vez allí se encontró con más gente de lo normal en estas reuniones. Austria parecía el tipo de persona que le resultaba encantador viajar con todos sus vasallos. Reconoció a muchos de ellos que en el pasado fueron vecinos suyos y de Polonia, o ex territorios que a lo mejor se alegraban de la situación actual que vivía Lituania en casa de Rusia. Se presentaron formalmente y cuando se sentó en la mesa, se fijó en un chico de acento italiano muy ruidoso que estaba jugando con un niño de no más de diez años vestido con un traje de cintas y volantes. Serbia, una chica de cabello oscuro que aparentaba quince años, mantenía el ceño fruncido a la vez que masticaba con rabia, harta del alboroto armado a su lado.

–Siempre estáis igual —estalló—, os podéis guardar los chistes en la mesa, es de mala educación comportarse así.

–¡Ve! Tienes razón, perdona, perdona. –Quien le contestó tenía los ojos continuamente cerrados y sonreía todo el rato, como si se estuviera acordando de un chiste del que sólo él pillaba la gracia. De su cabeza salía un rizo de esos que parecían imposibles de peinar y a Lituania le resultaba demasiado familiar–. Lo siento, soy Italia Veneciano –dijo, dirigiéndose a los bálticos y parecía que tenía especial interés en Livonia, a la que sonrió de oreja a oreja. Era bastante incómodo para la chica, que se echó hacia atrás esperando que la figura de Estonia la tapara.

El niño en cambio no abrió la boca, pasando desapercibido para todo el mundo menos para Courland, que no le quitaba su atención, sorprendido por algún motivo que Lituania no podía adivinar. Éste no pensaba que fuera una nación nueva, pero en realidad no estaba al corriente de todos los cambios en Europa. Estaba seguro que Rusia le negaba información de este tipo. Aunque no podía observarle bien el rostro porque siempre lo tenía girado hacia Veneciano, vio que su cabello era rubio.

–¡Veneciano! ¡Dile al niño que se esté quieto! –Chilló de nuevo Serbia–. Varsovia no necesita otro amigo de su edad y menos mientras todos comemos en la mesa.

El pequeño se dio la vuelta y entonces pudo descubrir las semejanzas con Polonia y porqué Courland le miraba de aquella manera. El cabello lo lucía muchísimo más corto, pero era exactamente el mismo tono de rubio. Los ojos eran verdes claro, con esa expresión tan particular de aquel que se cree que lo tiene todo ganado. De haber visto a Polonia de niño, estaba seguro que hubiera sido exactamente así.

–¿Varsovia? –preguntó Estonia, incrédulo –. Eres un calco exacto de Polonia.

–Me llamo Pietrek y no Varsovia ni Gran Ducado de Varsovia. Y quiero ir con mi madre.

Tiró la cuchara encima del plato, salpicando el mantel de sopa de remolacha. El silencio se hizo en la cocina, y Liechtenstein, una niña tan joven en apariencia como Livonia, se levantó para limpiarle la cara a Varsovia, que sin decir otra palabra no dejaba de llorar, aguantándose los hipos.

–Lo trajo Francia después de la guerra contra España y lo dejó en la puerta de casa. –Croacia se incorporó un poco, tocándose un poco nerviosa un mechó de su pelo oscuro–. No lo encontraron hasta hace poco, porque su madre pensó que simplemente no iba a crecer más y no se preocupó por llevarlo a médicos. Austria está harto de él, es un niño que no para de armarle broncas porque no está hecho a la idea de su estatus como nación. Aún piensa que es humano.

–Algún día seré independiente y volveré con mamá –le contestó el niño–. Así que cállate. Odio esto, odio las guerras, lo odio todo.

Había algo en él que no era normal, Lituania no recordaba que Polonia fuera tan insolente, pero nunca lo conoció de pequeño, así que tenía esperanzas de que realmente hubiera sido así. El niño le miró a los ojos cuando notó su presencia y sonrió por primera vez.

Al final podría recuperarle.

–¿Que te pasa? –preguntó devolviéndole la sonrisa.

–Que aquí todos queremos ser independientes. Si nos unimos, podemos conseguir lo que queramos ¿no? ¡Y no me volverán a mandar a la guerra!

–No hables de esas cosas aquí, Pietrek. –Liechtenstein le acarició el cabello intentando a la vez que no se le pusiera de punta.

–Pero yo quiero estar con mi mamá y ellos no quieren vivir con Rusia. Nos podemos ayudar. – Agarró con cuidado las trenzas de la niña y empezó a jugar con ellas, igual que Polonia cuando éste cogía aburrido las bridas de los caballos.

–Yo lo haré –le aseguró Lituania, ganándose así otra gran sonrisa por parte del niño–. Te ayudaré a ser independiente. No puedo mentirte, ya que no volverás a ser humano, pero sí intentaré que puedas estar con tu madre todo el tiempo posible.

–Lituania, no prometas nada que no puedas cumplir –le dijo Serbia, pero Livonia le interrumpió.

–Yo le ayudaré también. Quiero ser independiente. –Y Courland asintió entusiasmado. Estonia les miró por encima de las gafas y no dijo nada, pero gracias a la sonrisa que dibujaban sus labios se podía adivinar perfectamente lo que estaba pensando.

Al final todo pareció considerarse como una anécdota sin importancia y siguieron comiendo una vez el niño se tranquilizó. Veneciano podía manejar a Varsovia y Lituania por primera vez en todo ese tiempo bajo el techo de Rusia, se sintió tranquilo. Era como haber recuperado a su amigo, una oportunidad de volver a su antigua vida.

–¿Así que es eso lo que pasa cuando una nación muere? ¿Vuelve a nacer? –La pregunta la formuló Estonia una vez los invitados se marcharon. Estaba tomando café con Lituania, Livonia y Courland, haciendo así un poco de tiempo antes de volver a sus trabajos. Todo este asunto les había sorprendido ya que no esperaban volver a ver a Polonia tan vivo como estaba antes.

Era una esperanza muy grande para ellos.

–No sé. El niño desde luego es un calco físico de Polonia. Pero cuando habla me da escalofríos, no me da la impresión de que realmente sea él. –Livonia miró a Estonia. Éste dio otro sorbo a su té.

–A lo mejor es porque es joven. Cuando crezca, si llega a hacerlo, ¿qué harás entonces, Lituania?

Éste se sonrojó un poco, rezando mentalmente por esa posible segunda oportunidad.

–No lo sé. Polonia recordaba hechos históricos, pero nada personal de su antecesora. No creo que me recuerde, siendo sinceros.

–Yo tampoco creo que te recuerde. Espero que tengas eso en cuenta para no salir lastimado, ya que puede afectarte demasiado. Pero puede que tenga la misma personalidad, así que será un gran aliado –contestó Estonia. Courland miró a la pasta que había mordido, indeciso sobre si debía decir su opinión o no. Como si temiera quitarle la ilusión a Lituania.

–¿Courland? ¿Quieres decir algo? –preguntó Livonia y el chico le miró temblando un poco.

–Si vive experiencias diferentes, eso seguro provocará que sea distinto a como era antes, porque lo que nos hace ser como somos es lo que vivimos. O eso creo.

–¡Courland! –gritó Estonia para llamarle la atención, pero Lituania levantó la mano pidiendo así que se callara.

–Tienes razón. No debo ilusionarme. Seguro que no me recuerda, posiblemente ni acabe teniendo la misma personalidad. –Y añadió después de una pausa–: Lo siento, tengo que irme.

Se levantó y salió de la sala, andando pesadamente por los pasillos de la mansión. Estaba cansado ya que la imagen de aquel niño maleducado no dejaba de atormentarle y Rusia, cuyos informadores ya se lo habían comentado, no paraba de darle noticias sobre el Ducado los días siguientes a la visita de Austria. Lituania en lugar de amargarse, decidió recopilar todo para poder hacerse una mejor idea de la situación.

Por lo que pudo averiguar, el Gran Ducado de Varsovia nació entre los humanos en el año de la última partición, por tanto era muy joven. Napoleón prometió restaurar un nuevo estado polaco y Francia, después de hacerle luchar contra España en los levantamientos de aquel país, llevó al niño a la casa de Austria para que se ocupara de él, o más bien, para torturarle con la personalidad del chiquillo, aunque sabía que se lo llevaba de vez en cuando para luchar. El ducado era pequeño pero muy valiente a pesar de su corta edad y siempre estaba haciendo su santa voluntad. Sólo hacía caso a Veneciano, el único al que trataba como un igual. Cosas de niños, le decían. Lituania estaba deseando que creciera para averiguar si dentro de él seguía viviendo ese muchacho tímido que conoció unos siglos atrás.

Poco a poco y viendo cómo se estaba desarrollando la historia, fue abandonando esa idea.

**oOo**

Un día de 1813 y después de dejar a Francia tiritando de frío gracias a la ayuda del General Invierno, Rusia apareció con el pequeño Ducado de la mano como si fuera su hijo adoptivo y sin ganas de volvérselo a pasar a Austria. Con ese error comenzó su infierno ya que éste no se dejaba controlar: Le tiraba del pelo a Livonia, escupía la comida, insultaba a todo el mundo. Lituania intentó hacerse cargo pero le resultaba mas difícil que al resto.

–¡Aquí todos somos iguales, así que deja de comportarte como si te debiéramos algo! – Le chilló un día, cansado de todas aquellas pataletas.

–A mí no. A Polonia sí se lo debes. ¡Seguro que si no hubiera sido por él aún estarías corriendo por ahí en taparrabos!

Cada vez se veía menos como el Polonia que había conocido.

Más parecía un demonio.

Lituania bien le habría dado un puñetazo, pero con ese aspecto de niño no podía hacer más que castigarle de cara a la pared. Era demasiado débil aún y él no era del tipo de gente que le gustaba abusar de los más pequeños. Además, como Estonia hizo notar en más de una ocasión, las revueltas que estaba provocando eran mucho más eficaces de lo que parecía a simple vista. En noviembre de 1830, cuando el ducado físicamente no parecía tener más de catorce años, pusieron todas las cartas encima de la mesa, sin que importaran las consecuencias.

Nunca se había escuchado esos gritos en la mansión de Rusia. Los platos volaban literalmente por el comedor para estamparse contra las paredes, haciéndolos estallar en mil pedazos, las estatuas de mármol que adornaban los pasillos estaban tiradas en el suelo, alguna rota por el golpe. Rusia aplacaba la ira del chico con algún tortazo en la cara, otras veces lo llevaba a rastras a su cuarto. Llegó un momento en el que Varsovia atrancaba la puerta cuando intentaba entrar.

Lituania decidió actuar. No podía dejar que una nación tan joven luchara mientras él se quedaba de brazos cruzados, quejándose de su propia miseria. Podría no parecerse a Polonia, pero esa situación debía mejorar, no era justo atribuirle toda la responsabilidad.

Se negó a trabajar, lo mismo hicieron las mujeres que vivían con él, que le apoyaban haciendo huelgas. Ayudaba a curar las heridas del niño mientras Rutenia distraía a Rusia. La hermana de éste, Alba Rutenia, aquella muchacha que vivió con Lituania hacía tanto tiempo, también intentó sublevarse y nadie volvió a verla desde entonces. Las noticias de unos disturbios en su zona duramente aplastados les hizo temer su muerte, y su desaparición no hacía más que alimentar sus miedos, aunque algunas informaciones que les llegaban aseguraban que simplemente estaba cautiva en algún lugar. No debían rendirse.

Después de la desaparición de Alba, poco a poco todos en la casa ayudaron a la sublevación en lo que podían, pero el más desesperado seguía siendo el niño. Una noche Lituania le encontró herido en el suelo, sangrando mucho por el pecho después de otra lucha contra Rusia, en la que esta vez no se había contenido en absoluto a la hora de castigarle.

No esperaba que llegara a ser tan duro con alguien tan pequeño y lo más tangible era que el Ducado no lo esperara tampoco y por eso actuara como lo estaba haciendo, aunque seguro que esto lo había desencadenado cualquier cosa que, aunque fuera nimia, hubiera rebosado la paciencia de Rusia, que para empezar tampoco era mucha. Cargó al muchacho en brazos y salió de la casa sin comprobar antes si Rusia estaba cerca o no. Poco le importaba ya, tenía que sacar a Pietrek de ahí lo antes posible. Su respiración era débil, gemía de vez en cuando, así que no debía demorarse mucho. Corrió con él como pudo, avanzando entre la nieve y, cuando estuvo a punto de desfallecer, vio a Italia Veneciano que estaba paseando con una mujer que pudo reconocer como Hungría. Ambos se levantaron y corrieron hacia él, recogiendo al chico herido para así dejar descansar a Lituania que estaba exhausto.

–Lleváoslo por favor –les suplicó Lituania. Italia sostuvo al niño con cuidado, tambaleándose un poco por el peso. La respiración era irregular y no parecía que pudiera aguantar mucho–.Intenta que sobreviva, ¡por favor!

Hungría se mordió los labios, pensativa. Italia le echó una mirada confusa y llena de miedo.

–Italia, llévalo a mi cuarto, le diremos a Austria que regresaremos esta noche a Viena, no creo que pase nada porque no participemos en la reunión con Rusia de pasado mañana. Lituania, quédate aquí, espera.

Perder otra vez a Polonia no era algo que quisiera experimentar de nuevo. Italia Veneciano salió corriendo con el niño en brazos y Hungría se quitó el abrigo y se lo puso a Lituania por los hombros para que así dejara de temblar. Sacó una manzana de su bolso y se la ofreció con cuidado.

–Sé por lo que estáis pasando ahí, y no debes dejar que Rusia te vea de esta manera ni que sospeche que fuiste tú quien trajo al Ducado de vuelta. Cuando regreses lávate enseguida con agua caliente, tienes que hacer como si no te hubieras levantado de la cama, ¿vale? – Lituania quiso hablar pero ella no le dejó, tapándole la boca con la mano–. Te prometo que yo me ocuparé de él.

A lo mejor volver a llevarlo de vuelta a Austria no era una buena idea, pero algo tenía que hacer. Se despidió de Hungría, tendiéndole su abrigo una vez que entró en calor. Regresó a paso rápido. Dio gracias a que Rusia no se enteró de su salida, así que subió a las habitaciones, se lavó con la poca agua que pudo calentar y cuando terminó de ponerse el pijama escuchó gritos en el piso de abajo. Rusia no encontraba al Ducado por ninguna parte. Intentó sonsacarles información pero no pudo porque el único que sabía lo que había pasado era Lituania, los demás estaban muy confundidos sobre esta situación.

Rusia no hizo nada, pero como represalia empezó a dejar de darle comida a Rutenia, prohibiéndole a los demás ayudarla bajo pena de un castigo aún peor.

Ella les dijo que había pasado por épocas peores y que esto lo aguantaría. Estonia, que siempre había sospechado algo, se llevó aparte a Lituania para decirle que ni se le ocurriera soltar lo que sabía, ya que él correría el riesgo de ayudar a Rutenia. Además, con el tiempo Rusia se daría cuenta de que eso no llevaría a ninguna parte y levantaría ese castigo antes de provocar algo peor. No le interesaba destruir Rutenia por completo si quería una completa anexión.

Y eso fue exactamente lo que pasó. Pero un mes más tarde, el ducado desapareció del mapa, otra vez.

**oOo**

Notita's Time

Esa época fue bastante convulsa en esa parte de Europa, así que las revoluciones eran constantes. Normalmente las revueltas eran aplacadas con violencia y en el caso de los territorios ocupados por Rusia los castigos eran muchísimo más duros que en las zonas austriacas o prusianas. Provocaron hambrunas en Ucrania, machacaron a la población de Bielorrusia (que al contrario de lo que cualquiera pueda pensar gracias a Hetalia, estaban muy orgullosos de haber sido parte de Lituania) y en los países bálticos la cosa no era tampoco alegre. Evidentemente esto provocaba muchos más levantamientos en las ciudades. En Lituania hubo uno protagonizado por mujeres, y entre todos salvaban libros que los rusos quemaban por estar en cualquier otro idioma que no fuera el oficial en esos momentos.

Los polacos patalearon mucho, tanto que Napoleón les ofreció el reconocimiento de su estado a cambio de ayuda en sus campañas. Se creó el "Gran Ducado de Varsovia" y Napoleón tuvo su propio ejército polaco que luchó hasta en la guerra que Francia tuvo contra España. Las palabras se quedaron en nada y los polacos tuvieron que esperar bastante para poder tener su propio país.

Me he tomado muchísimas libertades con este periodo histórico, pero si tuviera que explicarlo todo sería interminable y esto más que un fic parecería un libro de texto.

Liechtenstein fue territorio de Austria, y este la dejó en la ruina. En Hetalia, la podéis ver muerta de hambre, siendo recogida por Suiza. Es justo después de que finalizara su unión con Austria, Suiza se hizo cargo del principado y lo sacó adelante.

* * *

><p>Como siempre mis agradecimientos a Alega por su látigo beteil y a Mireyan por no haberse dormido al leer la historia completa. Las dos han hecho un esfuerzo brutal y un sacrificio muy grande, así que ya podeis mandarles flores.<p>

También muchas gracias por leer y por los reviews, me hace mucha ilusión cuando veo los mails :3 ¡vuestras opiniones son siempre bien recibidas!


	5. Chapter 5

A pesar de no existir el país, Lituania podía seguir sintiendo que Polonia continuaba viviendo. Su lengua no había desaparecido del todo, como pudo comprobar cuando le llegó una copia en polaco de la novela _Pan Tadeuz_ por medio de Hungría. No sabía si lo que más le sorprendía era el idioma en el que le llegó o porque el autor, Mickiewicz, con nombre y apellidos indiscutiblemente polacos, había estudiado en la universidad de Vilnius. Se leyó sus obras y comprobó que, aunque habían pasado por todos los censores rusos habidos y por haber, el subtexto era tal que animaba a no darse por vencido y mantener la esperanza pasara lo que pasara. Además, sabía que desde Francia se podía escuchar a Chopin tocar polonesas y ahí donde antes vivieron, aún se escuchaba hablar polaco entre la gente.

Como si Polonia siguiera entre ellos de verdad.

Parecía que Hungría estaba haciendo un trabajo excelente. Casada con Austria, se decía que se encargaba de un chico dentro de su casa con tanto mimo que daba la impresión de tratarse de su hijo. Lituania no podía comprobar la veracidad de aquella noticia, pero esperaba que fuera cierta porque eso significaba que sus esfuerzos durante aquella nevada no fueron en vano.

Sobre Alba, intentaron localizarla, ya que viendo lo que estaba pasando con Polonia posiblemente ella también viviera. Su gente estaba ahí, junto con su idioma y sus costumbres, aunque más mal que bien, iba sobreviviendo. De la muchacha en sí aún no tenían ni una ligera idea de dónde se encontraba.

Él, mientras, aguantaba los castigos como podía. Decidió tener paciencia y mantenerse en pie hasta poder tener una oportunidad clara. Nadie en esa casa quería acabar como Alba, cuya vida ya era una incertidumbre. Pero muchos de ellos no temían la amenaza de Rusia y siguieron oponiéndose con toda su alma a desaparecer.

Al final se acostumbraron. Los latigazos no dolían, pero las revueltas no causaban efecto y terminaron trabajando silenciosamente intentando que el tiempo pasara lo más rápido posible hasta que pudieran aprovechar el momento en el cual pudieran ser libres.

Cuando llegó 1899 entró una nueva oleada de pánico en aquella gran mansión gracias a todas las habladurías sobre el fin del mundo por culpa del cambio de siglo y de Estonia, que a pesar de su seriedad, le gustaba divertirse asustando a los más pequeños. Se encontró a Courland agachado en el suelo y llorando y a Livonia temblando como una hoja a punto de caer en otoño. Su estado de nervios era tal que Estonia se tuvo que llevar al chico aparte y Lituania intentó calmar a Livonia una vez ella se fue a dormir, preguntándole sobre lo que le estaba pasando.

–Este es el último año de nuestras vidas ¿verdad? ¡Vamos a morir todos!

Lituania intentó no sonreír, fallando catastróficamente y Livonia le miró con odio detrás de sus enormes anteojos.

–Yo he pasado hasta por un cambio de milenio y sigo vivo, así que a ti no te va a pasar nada por un simple cambio de siglo.

–¡Pero estoy segura de que voy a morir y nadie me va a sustituir!

–No digas eso, sabes que no es cierto. Has vivido mucho a lo largo de este tiempo y mírame a mí, cada vez estoy más cerca de los novecientos años. Y ni una cana.

–No parece que tengas más de veinte. –Ella rió al final, aún muy nerviosa.

–Pero he vivido tanto que debería tener el pelo blanco solo por los disgustos. Livonia, no dejes que una mala sensación te amargue, simplemente cambiamos de año, nada más, ¿vale? ¿Y cuántos has vivido tú? Si has sobrevivido a tantos y no te ha pasado nada, ¿por qué deberías asustarte ahora?

–Sí, pero esto es distinto. –Ella no estaba segura, pero él se conformó. Lituania arropó a la muchacha y cerró la puerta con cuidado, apoyándose un poco en ella para suspirar después de sentirse un poco padre. Tendría que encontrarse con Estonia y comentarle algunas cosas sobre no asustar a Livonia y a Courland con tonterías.

Europa estaba al fin tranquila, podía descansar un poco. Entraron en el año 1900 sin ninguna complicación, sólo que no pudieron celebrar el comienzo de siglo por la cantidad de trabajo que tenían que hacer. Pero Livonia seguía aterrada.

Después de catorce años en los que surgió una calma poco usual, cada vez estaban más acostumbrados a vivir con Rusia y a ocuparse de sus tareas así que sus revueltas eran cada vez más espaciadas entre sí. Lituania, por su parte, estaba esperando el momento adecuado, pero ni su ejército de resistencia era lo bastante bueno ni la situación era propicia como para hacerlo. Tenía que ser paciente, y mientras el tiempo transcurría, había aprendido a tratar a Rusia adecuadamente para no salir herido como antes. Éste pensaba que ya le había amansado, pero estaba equivocado; Lituania seguía hablando su idioma y tenía sus propias costumbres, así que no iba a dejar que la rusificación de su gente le afectara lo más mínimo. No había pasado por todo ese sufrimiento para terminar siendo parte de Rusia y desaparecer.

Un suceso les sacudió de pleno: Estonia entró en la cocina con las noticias, asustando a todos los que estaban desayunando en una mañana hasta ahora tranquila.

–Ha pasado unos días desde que ocurrió esto, pero han asesinado al heredero del imperio Austro-Húngaro. –Todos le miraron expectantes, algunos, como Courland, con la cuchara llena de gachas a medio camino entre el cuenco y su boca–. Lo último que sé es que Austria ha declarado la guerra a Serbia y Rusia va a tomar partido también. Evidentemente, nosotros estaremos metidos en ello. –Lituania dirigió su mirada hacia él, atónito.

–Espera. No lo entiendo. Esto que cuentas es muy raro, ¿cómo no nos íbamos a dar cuenta de esto?

–Creo que Rusia hace un buen trabajo manteniéndonos al margen del mundo –le respondió Estonia – . Vamos a tener que luchar por nuestras vidas de nuevo. Enhorabuena, chicos.

Se hizo el silencio, solo interrumpido por los sollozos de Livonia, que ahora estaba segura que todo lo que estaba temiendo unos años antes harían realidad. Rutenia intentó calmarla, pero ya sabía que iba a ser en vano, pues ella también estaba aterrada, aunque no temblaba tanto como Courland.

–¿Sabéis qué significa esto?

La voz de Lituania hizo eco en la cocina. Los demás le miraron esperando la respuesta, Estonia sonreía de oreja a oreja pues ya había entendido que era lo que el otro estaba pensando.

–Esta es nuestra oportunidad –empezó a explicar al resto de la mesa –. Todos los cambios políticos más fuertes se realizan después de una guerra y esta promete ser grande. No sé vosotros, pero yo voy a aprovechar para salir de aquí.

Se miraron los unos a los otros, esperando a que alguien diera el primer paso para dar su opinión y éste fue Estonia, que se colocó a su lado y le dio una palmada suave en el hombro, para demostrarle su conformidad.

Lo que no sabían era cómo iban a hacerlo.

**oOo**

Después de varios meses de lucha, Lituania fue invadido por Alemania a la primera de cambio. No es que se dejara, a nadie le gusta ser invadido y él quería independencia ante todo, pero comprobó que iba a ser mejor tratado que en casa de Rusia. Por lo menos los latigazos se acabaron y solo pasó a convertirse en intérprete y secretario, tal y como si fuera un humano con un trabajo de lunes a viernes, y eso, a pesar de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, representó un alivio. Alemania era un tipo serio así que por primera vez se sentía comprendido, además ayudaba en las tareas, algo que agradecía mucho. Se acostumbró a las luchas de cada día como quien se acostumbra a las cosas más simples, sin quedarle más remedio. Sabía que si seguía por ese rumbo lograría la independencia, solo tenía que aguantar y mantenerse informado, y la información que venía de Alemania era la mejor que podía tener: Querían resucitar a Polonia.

Una de esas tardes que pasó a las órdenes de Alemania, Lituania preparó la cena y se sentó con él a comer. Esta vez venía sólo. Italia Veneciano, que a veces estaban tan juntos que parecía como una extensión del otro hombre, no estaba con él. Quería saber más sobre todo el asunto de Polonia y Alemania siempre parecía dispuesto a compartir lo que sabía, así que se aventuró a preguntar después de sacar el tema.

–¿Cómo puede ser eso? Si Rusia lo desintegró, yo mismo lo llevé moribundo a Hungría.

–Hemos mantenido vivo al Ducado con el pensamiento de hacerle volver, así que se convertirá en Polonia. Ahora mismo sigue con Hungría, porque Italia nos ha traicionado.

Esa noticia no era buena ya que sabía que Italia era un apoyo para Polonia. A lo mejor él podía ayudar, podía hacer que el Polonia de antes regresara a él.

–¿Puedo verle?

Alemania soltó un suspiro y miró el fondo de su jarra de cerveza.

–Sé algo de tu situación ahora, así que hazme caso. No creo que te guste estar con él, no tiene nada que ver con el Polonia que conocías. Creo que ha pasado por demasiadas cosas, Lituania. Hazte a la idea, aunque físicamente se parezca no le vas a tener de vuelta. Si no tienes esto claro, acabarás como Italia.

–¿Alegre, despreocupado y ligando con todo lo que lleve una falda? –preguntó usando un poco de ironía que hizo sonreír un poco a Alemania.

Italia parecía un tipo que vivía al máximo, nunca se había fijado si aquello era la superficie que escondía aspectos más profundos, se preguntó si estaría sufriendo por una situación parecida a la que él estaba atravesando.

–No creo que pase nada por hacerme amigo suyo de nuevo.

–Toda Europa sabía que no pensabas en él como un amigo, hasta yo, que he oído historias de Prusia sobre vosotros dos. Me sorprende que el mismo Polonia no se hubiera dado cuenta en su momento. Ten cuidado.

Lituania se mordió el labio inferior y apiló los platos antes de ponerse a recoger la mesa. Debía intentar ponerse en contacto con Estonia por lo que pudiera pasar porque él le mantenía informado sobre las zonas que no estaban ocupadas por Alemania y el resto de sus aliados. Lo último que le comentó fue sobre Livonia, que se sentía cada vez más débil y que nadie había visto a Rusia en semanas. Un tal Lenin estaba moviendo a las masas y eso estaba provocando cambios políticos bruscos. La fiebre de Livonia era demasiado alta, Courland tenía dolores de estómago y Estonia no podía lidiar con sus dolores de cabeza. Se avecinaban cambios pronto.

Lituania estaba expectante, sabiendo que algo iba a pasar. Él no sentía nada raro físicamente, y eso no le gustaba. Tenía miedo de ser el único que no pudiera alcanzar la independencia y se iba a esforzar todo lo que pudiera, sólo tenía que confiar y ayudar.

A pesar de eso, Alemania perdió la guerra.

Pero Polonia renació de sus cenizas.

**oOo**

Livonia desapareció de pronto, sin más. Permanecía en su cama con fiebres altas y cuando volvieron a entrar para ver cómo estaba evolucionado, descubrieron que había desaparecido dejando encima de la cama su camisón y sus pesadas gafas de metal. Los bálticos se pusieron en marcha para buscar un bebé como ella porque no querían perderla, pero no la encontraron. Livonia había sido borrada del mapa y los humanos ya estaban repartiendo sus territorios así que no podían hacer nada para pararlo. De pronto, en el espacio de un mes, Courland creció hasta parecer un chico de dieciséis años en el momento en el que los humanos le dieron parte de Livonia. Al pegar ese estirón le cambiaron el nombre a Letonia. Desconocía el motivo, comentó a sus otros hermanos bálticos que lo sentía como algo natural, él ya no sería Courland nunca más. Lituania no le dio mucha importancia, ya que a él mismo le había pasado aquello durante el tiempo que estuvo anexionando territorios unos siglos atrás. Formaba parte del crecimiento de una nación.

Aún así tenían esperanzas de ver a Livonia en alguna parte, aunque al poco tiempo Estonia creció hasta superar en altura a Lituania gracias a otro reparto de territorios. Los humanos le habían dado el resto de Livonia a él y ya existía el modo de recuperarla. Estonia, al contrario que Letonia, mantuvo su nombre y no notó nada raro en él, ni en sus recuerdos. Aprendieron que cada caso era especial, dependiendo de cómo era la nación y las circunstancias políticas que la rodeaban. Que todo fuese como una especie de lotería impredecible en cada uno.

Lituania, por su parte, recuperó sus territorios al fin, no a costa de otro país más débil. Esta consideración le provocaba remordimientos, porque sabía que Letonia y Estonia no estaban muy conformes con la desaparición de Livonia, pero arreglarlo quedaba más allá de lo que podían hacer.

Como la muerte de Rusia.

Nadie le vio desaparecer, todos estaban demasiado felices por haber recuperado su independencia. La última vez que se le vio con vida fue junto con los Romanov y, al tiempo, después de todos esos rumores de asesinatos, aquel famoso Lenin estaba siendo acompañado por una niña con el pelo rubio ceniza y ojos violáceos que no paraba de crecer a un ritmo impresionante. La empezaron a llamar República Socialista Federativa Soviética de Rusia, un nombre muy complicado que venía a decir que ella era la nueva Rusia, quisieran los demás o no.

De pronto, y como si esa niña fuera la plaga, todo el mundo supo que había que mantenerse alejados de ella. La habían encontrado siendo un bebé, así que criada bajo la tutela de su propio jefe no iba a ser bueno para sus ideas. Su rostro era bello y recordaba mucho al de Alba, pero esa sonrisa que siempre lucía era heredada del anterior Rusia y a nadie le transmitía tranquilidad. Decidieron ignorarla aunque de todas formas qué iba a hacerles, ya eran todos independientes, y regresaron a sus nuevas casas después de recordar a Livonia y a Courland en una pequeña ceremonia. Letonia temblaba porque tenía la sensación de que era su propio entierro y al final tuvieron que calmarle entre todos, como si fuera una gran familia.

Se sentía tan bien eso de ser libre.

Lo primero que hizo Lituania nada más entrar en su nueva casa fue tirarse encima de la cama para dormir de un tirón todo lo que no había dormido en décadas. Cuando abrió los ojos era de madrugada, así que calculó que había dormido doce horas seguidas. Se tapó con las mantas hasta la cabeza y no se levantó hasta el día siguiente al mediodía, dando gracias a ese bendito dieciséis de Febrero y odiando profundamente el diecisiete cuando tuvo que salir de casa y ponerse al día con todas sus nuevas responsabilidades como nación. Iba a tener mas trabajo que en casa de Rusia pero al contrario de lo que le pasaba con éste, no le importaba hacerlo porque era para su propio bien. Además, cuanto antes terminara con todo lo importante, antes tendría un día libre para comprobar si el Ducado de Varsovia de verdad había sobrevivido tal y como le dijo Alemania, que en ese momento estaba demasiado ocupado trabajando para pagar la deuda por la guerra. Le costó un par de meses tenerlo todo listo y cuando su jefe le dio el tan esperado permiso se puso su mejor ropa y se dirigió corriendo hasta la casa de Polonia, que a primera vista tenía un aspecto austero y gris.

Por lo menos estaba entera, así que suspiró aliviado.

Antes de llamar, miró un poco entre las rejas del jardín. Parecía que acababan de arreglarlo ya que había muchos árboles jóvenes y el resto de plantas estaba a punto de florecer. Entre todo aquel verde pudo ver una figura que se movía atareado por aquel lugar, poniendo mucho empeño en todo lo que estaba haciendo.

Era Polonia pero a la vez no. Podía distinguirlos sin problemas a pesar de que físicamente eran iguales. El cabello tenía el mismo tono de rubio oscuro, aunque el de este Polonia lucía mucho más corto. Los ojos eran preciosos, con la misma forma y el mismo color, pero la mirada, distinta, aunque no podía precisar qué le faltaba. La forma de caminar también difería bastante, así como la manera de coger el cubo o cómo se agachaba para ver los tallos más bajos.

Lituania por fin comprendió a qué se refería Alemania con lo que le dijo unos años atrás, con lo de no hacerse ilusiones porque la vista podía engañar al sentido común, o cuando Estonia y Courland le comentaban eso mismo unos cuantos años atrás. Pero él era lo suficientemente maduro como para separar a los dos Polonias, así que tragó saliva y entró en el jardín.

–¡Hola!

No se dio la vuelta, pero le había escuchado claramente, así que le estaba ignorando. Carraspeó un poco y lo volvió a intentar.

–¿Pietrek?

En ese momento se giró de inmediato y así Lituania comprobó que era el antiguo Ducado de Varsovia. Se alegró al ver que había sobrevivido a aquella noche. Se encontró esperando un abrazo como le hubiera dado el antiguo Polonia, pero recordó que ahora era un extraño para este muchacho. Sostenía unas pequeñas tijeras de podar en una mano y en la otra una flor marchita.

–¿Lituania? Bienvenido a mi casa. –La voz era la de Polonia, el tono no. Era más maduro, muy decepcionante porque hacía las distancias muy evidentes –. ¿Que? ¿Me parezco mucho?

–No, puedo ver las diferencias claramente –contestó, sin poder ocultar la decepción en el tono de su voz.

–Vaya. Esperaba que no fuera así. Quería saber si las historias que cuentan por ahí son ciertas.

–¿Qué historias?

Polonia se incorporó, sacudiéndose tierra de los pantalones.

–Decían que te llevabas demasiado bien con el anterior Polonia.

–Era mi mejor amigo –Asintió Lituania, que intuía a qué se refería exactamente ese chico. Alemania ya lo habló con él,_ "toda Europa lo sabía"._

–Pues entonces espero ser un buen amigo tuyo también. –Volvió a sonreír, subiendo solo un lado de la boca.

Polonia le invitó a entrar en su casa, mucho más pequeña y discreta que antes pero en cierto modo Lituania sabía que no iba a vivir en el palacio Wilanow eternamente. Mientras tomaban el té tuvo tiempo de pensar. Como ya le había dicho antes, podía ver las diferencias con el anterior Polonia muy claramente; parecía como si quisiera desmarcarse empezando por detalles visuales como era el corte de pelo. Su forma de actuar también era muy distinta. Pero a parte de eso, había algo más importante de lo que carecía, y era de aquella inocencia que tanto le gustaba en el otro chico. Todas las naciones independientes querían descansar y ser felices con su nueva situación, pero parecía que Polonia necesitaba hacer mas cosas, ser más grande. Eso era muy peligroso, así que esperaba que el nuevo jefe del chico le pusiera freno o sus vecinos lo iban a pasar muy mal.

No quería tener que ser él quien tuviera que pararle los pies.

Cuando pasó un tiempo prudencial durante el cual no hablaron de nada trascendental, se disculpó porque tenía trabajo que hacer y no podía quedarse mucho tiempo, algo en lo que no mintió. Y cuando llegó a su casa se encontró en la puerta esperando a una chiquilla de no más de catorce años, con el pelo rubio por debajo de los hombros y los ojos violetas. No era una niña humana, era Rusia. Lituania se vio en la obligación de entrar con ella y ofrecerle algo de merendar. Una vez se sentaron, la pequeña le miró curiosa, demasiado sonriente como para irse de ahí sin algo a cambio.

–Así que tú eres Lituania. Mi jefe me ha hablado de ti. Y de cómo te independizaste del anterior Rusia. Supongo que estarás orgulloso de haber ayudado a matarlo.

–Yo no maté a nadie, las circunstancias hicieron que desapareciera. –No quería pasar por el mismo tipo de conversación una y otra vez. Tratar con gente que casi no conocía y ocultaba sus verdaderas intenciones no era de su gusto, aunque aparentaran ser adolescentes con cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida.

Lituania en el pasado había roto vajillas enteras.

–Sí, posiblemente. –Tomó un sorbo de té, igual que si estuviera jugando a las casitas–. ¿Tú no tomas nada?

–Acabo de tomar té en casa de Polonia, no tengo hambre.

–Es una lástima. Está bueno. –Volvió a tomar otro sorbo – ¿Tú te acuerdas de Alba Ruthenia?

–Sí, claro. Estuvo viviendo conmigo en la época de la mancomunidad. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? Desapareció después de una revuelta, la culpa la tuvo el anterior Rusia.

–Ahora se llama Bielorrusia, sigue siendo la Rusia Blanca.

–¿Está viva? –Mostró interés y Rusia se rió un poco.

–Sí, nunca murió realmente, la tenían hecha prisionera, así que la salvé y le di un nombre nuevo. Ahora está viviendo en mi nueva casa.

–¿Volvemos otra vez a lo mismo? –_A encerrar a la gente en contra de su voluntad_, quería decir sin hacerlo en voz alta.

–No, ella está conmigo porque quiere. Y en mi casa no vamos a cometer el mismo error dos veces seguidas, vamos a vivir todos juntos sin pretender que nadie se una a mí completamente. Nos vamos a llamar Unión Soviética, ¿qué te parece?

Lituania no contestó, siendo la mejor respuesta que podía dar. Ella no pareció darle importancia.

–Pero no quiero unir a Bielorrusia de momento, tengo otros planes para ella. ¿Sabes? Es muy guapa, como una muñeca de porcelana. Y dulce, conmigo es encantadora. Me preguntaba si querías ocuparte de ella.

Lituania aguantó la risa.

–Hablas como una casamentera y no eres más que una niña.

–Tengo años suficientes como para hablar como una humana casamentera. Y quieras o no, vas a formar una unión con ella.

Golpeó la mesa con la taza de té, quebrándola. Lituania la miró asustado, dándose cuenta de pronto de lo que estaba pasando. Después de esa última guerra no iba a haber ningún tipo de paz y cuando al día siguiente entró Bielorrusia en su casa y se encerró en su nuevo cuarto, supo que las cosas no iban a ser tan fáciles.

Físicamente era igual a Alba Ruthenia, y se suponía que psicológicamente también lo era si le pasó igual que a Letonia, que solo cambió su nombre. Su piel era demasiado pálida, el pelo muy largo y casi albino. Vestía con ropas oscuras y llevaba un lazo en la cabeza. Parecía la adorable y callada chica de siempre a simple vista, pero no era así; Un día le rompió los dedos de una mano sólo porque él quiso ayudarla a fregar los platos. Otro día le atacó con un cuchillo de cocina. Polonia le visitaba de vez en cuando y se horrorizaba al ver el espectáculo que era Lituania con las dos manos vendadas y ella intentando matarle.

De todas formas, estaba contenta de estar viviendo esa situación; Rusia no paraba de visitarla para decir lo orgullosa que se sentía de ella. Bielorrusia estaba pletórica y feliz, a pesar que después de tanto tiempo rusificando el territorio las circunstancias la habían vuelto inestable.

–Parece que le gusta estar aquí pero a ti no te aguanta. –Polonia se ofreció a vendarle los dedos de nuevo y no lo hacía con mucho cuidado. Tampoco parecía importarle.

–Yo no sé qué quiere, incluso le he dado la capitalidad a Minsk. Pensé que esto al final podía beneficiarme, pero me está dando más dolores de cabeza que otra cosa. – Lituania miraba sus dedos destrozados y Polonia ponía los ojos en blanco.

Esa unión no duró más que unos meses y Lituania se sintió libre cuando terminó, porque Bielorrusia volvió corriendo al lado de su "hermana mayor". Arregló la casa, tiró el mobiliario roto que no tenía solución y durmió de un tirón durante horas una vez que se acostó en el sofá y se relajó, dando la bienvenida de nuevo a la tranquilidad y la monotonía.

**oOo**

Historia taim!

- Adam _Mickiewicz es conocido por todo el fandom lietpol__. Fue un poeta Polaco, nacido en territorio bielorruso, muy famoso por su poema Pan Tadeuz. Este poema se hizo famoso precisamente por ser una vía de escape a la opresión y dar ánimos para salir de aquella situación de opresión. Empieza con la frase "Oh, Lituania, mi país". _

_- __Siempre ha habido muchas paranoias con los cambios de siglo, milenio y determinadas fechas, de hecho ahora mismo tenemos el ejemplo con el calendario Maya y el fin del mundo en 2012. He querido jugar con eso mismo para el año 1900, y el miedo de Livonia a desaparecer. Y creo que Estonia es de esos que las matan callando y todo el mundo le toma en serio aunque hable de tonterías. _

- Livonia desapareció y los territorios fueron repartidos entre Estonia y Letonia, más o menos. La mayor parte se lo quedó Letonia. Se dice que la última persona que sabía livonio murió hace poco, así que ahora es una lengua perdida. Bebía de las mismas raíces que el letón y el lituano.

- La gran guerra que se desarrolla en este capítulo es la Primera Guerra Mundial. Empezó con el asesinato del heredero del imperio Austro-Húngaro a manos de un radical serbio que se oponía al régimen. Esto se consideró como la peor de las provocaciones, y Austria declaró la guerra a Serbia. Los demás países vieron una oportunidad estupenda para expandir territorios bajo la excusa de querer enmendar todos los errores. Esta guerra y sus consecuencias con el castigo a Alemania por perderla llevarían a la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

Muchos países se independizaron y Polonia reapareció en los mapas.

- Sobre la breve unión de meses entre Lituania y Bielorrusia, irónicamente y a pesar de lo que todo el mundo puede pensar gracias a hetalia, los lituanos no tenían ganas de formar algo así al poco de recuperar la independencia. Y los bielorrusos en cambio, estaban felices.

Si quería hacer esto un poco más hetaliano, he dejado lo que dicen los libros de historia pero que Bielorrusia no aguanta a Lituania por su carácter. Desde luego la unión beneficiaba mucho a Bielorrusia.

- El palacio Wilanow es un precioso edificio que se puede visitar en Varsovia y que recomiendo si vais alguna vez a esa ciudad. De hecho, tiene un museo sobre la época en la que se construyó y todos los años posteriores a las particiones.

- El 16 de febrero de 1918 es la fecha de la primera independencia de Lituania.

- De aquella la Unión Soviética constaba de varios territorios, entre los que se encuentra Bielorrusia y Ucrania. Empezaron con sus ideales comunistas en cuanto se deshicieron de los Romanov.

Rusia, el personaje que he presentado, es la parte mentalmente inestable que tanto le gusta mostrar al fandom, y no es para menos. El gobierno tenía muchas ganas de expansión y de control total en la gente y eso se debe reflejar en el personaje. Creo que aunque las ideas de un gobierno no suelen representar en muchas ocasiones a la totalidad del país, en este caso era interesante hacer una excepción.

- Polonia resurgió como un nuevo estado, pero el jefe de estado, un polaco nacido en Lituania llamado Piłsudski, quería formar de nuevo la mancomunidad. Los lituanos no estaban de acuerdo con ello y eso traería consecuencias desastrosas.

* * *

><p>Y eso es todo. Como siempre, muchas gracias por leer e interesaros, y a Alega y Mireyan que me están ayudando un montón con el fic.<p>

Siento la falta de actualizaciones, pero aunque el la historia está completamente escrita, necesita un beteo intensivo y quiero que este fic tenga los menores fallos posibles. Cualquier duda y sugerencia serán tomadas en cuenta :D


	6. Chapter 6

Lituania tuvo tiempo de echar un vistazo a su alrededor y comprobar que después de la unión con Bielorrusia nada había mejorado bajo su techo. Todo el trabajo hecho al comienzo se fue al traste en unos meses y la economía no conseguía reflotar. El día que se levantó con tos se obligó a reaccionar, buscar una solución para poder sobrevivir. Después de tragarse el orgullo, fue a preguntar a las demás naciones si necesitaban a alguien para ayudarles en tareas domésticas no en vano él había hecho multitud de trabajos para Rusia y sabía que, aparte de aprender rápido, era bueno en lo que hacía. Después de unos cuantos días ofreciendo sus servicios sin demasiado éxito, Inglaterra llamó a su puerta, con aquellas cejas gruesas juntas, como si se lo estuviera pensando muy bien y le pidió un favor. América tenía la casa hecha una pocilga tantos años después de independizarse y necesitaba a alguien que se la limpiara.

–Sé que necesitas el maldito dinero y te pagaré bien. Es muy fácil, la mocosa suele caer bien a los demás, no creo que tengas problemas. Después de lo que has pasado, ella te parecerá hasta encantadora.

Lituania aceptó y se fue a casa de América a trabajar, no sin dejarle antes las llaves de casa a Letonia, por lo que pudiera pasar. Le hubiera encantado haber podido tener la confianza suficiente como para dejárselas a Polonia, pero en lugar de eso le invitó a unas cervezas para intentar conciliar las relaciones entre los dos y él le deseó suerte con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, de esas que a Lituania no le gustaban nada por cómo le cambiaba la expresión a toda su cara. Unido con su pelo, cada vez más corto y pulcro, Lituania podía asegurar que ya nada le unía a Polonia con ese sentimiento que tenía hacia su predecesor tantos años atrás. Irse lejos de Europa era más una bendición que un drama.

De momento confiaba mucho en su jefe como para mantener el orden mientras él estuviera fuera, pero pensar en lo que Polonia pudiera ser capaz de hacer en su ausencia le daba escalofríos.

La casa de América estaba lejana, debía atravesar medio mundo para llegar a ella. Por lo menos Inglaterra le había dado un pasaje en barco para partir desde el puerto de Bristol, como mucho antes había hecho su gente en la época en la que el imperio ruso estaba en el poder. El viaje se hizo demasiado largo desde su casa hasta Inglaterra, desde Inglaterra hasta América, atravesando todo un océano. Pero era un trayecto necesario, aunque fuera cansado. Inglaterra le aseguró que el trabajo era demasiado fácil_, _no iba a ser como estar con Polonia o Rusia, o los meses compartidos con Bielorrusia. Que se lo tomara como unas vacaciones más que como una responsabilidad y disfrutara.

Al llegar a la casa de América se dio cuenta que sí, iba a ser algo muy fácil en comparación, tal y como le comentó Inglaterra. Aquel país era muy joven y, por tanto, demasiado amable, como lo era Polonia cuando lo conoció. Aparte era como una cría grande y él se encontró haciendo de niñera más que de mayordomo. El primer día, en lugar de enseñarle sus responsabilidades o dejarle echar una buena siesta, se fueron a tomar helado y luego a bailar.

Lituania no había bailado mucho últimamente y menos unos ritmos tan modernos. Por lo menos ella no se quejó cuando le pisaba sin querer. Parecía que se lo estaba pasando bien a pesar de tener un compañero de baile tan torpe, así que debía de estar muy falta de amigos.

Toris no sabía cómo América podía estar tan delgada comiendo hamburguesas y chucherías a todas horas, vigilaba incluso que bebiera más agua que refrescos. Otra obligación era estar pendiente de las historias de terror, que la aterrorizaban; en caso contrario, compartiría cama con ella hasta que por fin se durmiera, temerosa de la oscuridad y los monstruos ficticios cuya imaginación agitaba. Le parecía increíble que alguien con es edad física no hubiera crecido nada mentalmente. Gracias a sus averiguaciones, descubrió que esta era, como él, la nación original. . Poca gente se acordaba de la nativa América, de piel oscura y semblante mucho más serio.

En realizad era una chica muy guapa, con el pelo por debajo de las orejas, esponjoso y suave. Y además, tenía mucha energía. No paraba de hacer actividades, le encantaba el béisbol y salir a todas partes a divertirse, llevándose con ella a todo el que pillara. La Ley Seca estaba vigente y Lituania no sabía cómo ella se las arreglaba para llegar contentilla a casa y oliendo a whisky. Siempre la traía a casa ese novio suyo italiano, parecido a Veneziano solo que con porte más adulto, que trabajaba con él en algunas cosas y en otras algo más oscuras que Lituania no quería saber realmente en qué consistían.

Trabajar para alguien tan dinámico como su jefa era agotador, pero era recompensado por todo lo que estaba aprendiendo en un lugar tan alejado y tan distinto de Europa. Era la primera vez que veía una ballena o un extraterrestre. Tony, pues era así como lo llamaba América, no paraba de abducirle y llamarle Liet en lugar de su propio nombre. No se separaba de él, como un polluelo detrás de su madre. A Lituania no le importaba mucho, se estaba dando cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba cuidar a los demás.

–Me recuerda a un viejo amigo al que quería mucho. —le comentó un día—. Él me llamaba así para acortar mi nombre, siempre decía que era demasiado complicado.

Tony dirigía su vista a él, con esos ojos grandes e inexpresivos, como si intentara comprender lo que Lituania estaba diciendo. Un momento más tarde siempre contestaba con una frase simple que comenzaba con la primera palabra aprendida nada más llegar a la tierra.

–FUCKING. LO SÉ, PERO TE HACE FELIZ.

Lituania nunca quiso preguntar cómo sabía ese vocabulario en inglés, si América lo máximo que decía era "leches" y siempre con reservas y muy bajito, como si fuera la peor palabra del mundo. Tampoco quería preguntar cómo Tony sabía cosas de él sin haberle preguntado (tecnología extraterrestre, suponía. A lo mejor en el año 2000 los humanos serían capaces de hacer las mismas cosas).

Cuando tenía morriña de su tierra, escuchaba un disco de la _Original Dixieland Band_ que encontró limpiando unas baldas. Por lo que América le pudo contar, el género se llamaba jazz y era una de las pocas cosas que le relajaban. Lo ponía lo más alto que podía para poder hacer las tareas con algo de fondo, no era lo mismo que estar en la casa en silencio, siendo además una tan grande como aquella. Cuando América volvía de trabajar (como quien viene del colegio) le tenía la cena preparada y la cama lista para que pudiera dormir cómodamente. Y, por supuesto, nada de chucherías antes.

Inglaterra llamaba de vez en cuando, muy preocupado. Lituania bromeaba con América sobre lo mucho que intentaba parecer un padre y ésta, triste, le decía que no era así, para nada.

–Yo maté a mi padre el día que me independicé –le comentó nerviosa, jugando con la servilleta, después de cenar–. La nación desapareció por la tristeza. Éste Inglaterra intenta parecerse, pero no lo consigue.

–Me creía que él era la nación original. –Lituania estaba sorprendido más bien por no haberse enterado de esos cambios al otro lado de Europa ya que él tenía que ocuparse de sus propios problemas.

–¡Qué dices! Quiere aparentar que lo es y falla. En realidad el primer Inglaterra navegaba mucho y le encantaba meterse en problemas. Además intentaba cocinar y le salía fatal pero yo le decía que estaba bueno para tenerle contento. Este es mucho más buenazo aunque intenta que no se le note. Además, aunque no sabe hacer unos fish and chips decentes, la comida india le sale estupenda. Es raro, ¿sabes? Son dos personas distintas con el mismo cuerpo y me confunde mucho.

–Creo que conozco esa sensación. Echo de menos muchísimo al Polonia que conocí. Este de ahora es tan distinto que me da escalofríos cada vez que lo veo. El mismo cuerpo, personalidades opuestas.

—¿A ti te gustaba ese Polonia? Es horrible. Quiero decir, creo que sé cómo te sientes. Yo consideraba al anterior Inglaterra como si fuera mi padre, pero este de ahora me gusta mucho y eso choca con la imagen paternal que he tenido de él siempre. Intento olvidarlo y salgo con Italia Romano, pero en el fondo no es lo mismo. Eso me aterra.

Era encantador ver cómo hablaba del tema, con esa cara de que comprender lo que está sucediendo pero sin saber cómo afrontarlo, al igual que le pasaba a él.

—Yo amaba a Polonia —confesó—. Y daría lo que fuera por volver a esa época aunque estábamos siempre amenazados por invasiones. Él era un poco mandón, a veces se distraía fácilmente, pero era feliz con él porque se preocupaba por mí tanto como yo por él, a pesar de algunas decisiones de nuestros jefes. Pero cuando veo al actual, temo que nos vaya a meter en algún problema. A mí y al resto de sus vecinos. No confío nada en él.

—Somos unos desgraciados.

–No diga esas cosas, yo doy gracias por haber encontrado a alguien como Polonia y usted debería hacer lo mismo.

-–Yo lo que quiero es jugar a algo, no me fastidies, que esta conversación me está deprimiendo. Vente conmigo.

En ella era normal que tuviera esos cambios de humor y hacer en el momento lo primero que se le pasaba por la cabeza. Agarró a Lituania de la mano y se lo llevó a rastras hacia la calle. Después de caminar unos cinco minutos, llegaron a un lugar donde había unos chicos jugando con una pelota.

—Esto es un poco nuevo, pero es genial. Quería enseñártelo, pero como siempre estamos ocupados se me había olvidado. —Casi empujó al otro dentro de la cancha y entonces fue cuando Lituania pudo ver mejor.

Parecía que el lugar estaba preparado para practicar deporte, uno del cual Lituania nunca había oído hablar. En cada extremo del campo había un palo y situado a una altura considerable una especie de canasta hecha con una red de cuerdas, agujereada por debajo. Los chicos que jugaban botaban una pelota marrón e intentaban meterla en aquellas cestas.

—Señorita América, explíqueme de qué va esto antes —le pidió, bastante confundido.

—Antes quítate el delantal, déjalo ahí mismo, en el banco. Es simple, sólo tienes que encestarla en la canasta del equipo contrario y moverte botando la pelota todo el rato. Eres alto y tus manos son grandes así que puedes hacerlo, ¿no?

Hasta que Lituania no vio jugar a esos chicos, no le pareció sencillo. Le dejaron participar después de fijarse bien en los movimientos de los jugadores y, para ser un novato, se le dio bastante bien. Encestó varias veces mientras le explicaban más reglas durante el partido y, al final, fue América quien lo arrastró fuera de ahí para que pudiera descansar.

Eso era vida.

Todos los días hacía sus tareas mientras escuchaba jazz, jugaba con Tony, se ponía a ayudar a América a rellenar sus informes y jugaba un partido de baloncesto por la tarde. De vez en cuando tenía que variar la rutina porque Canadá o Francia o cualquier otra nación pasaban las tardes de visita, pero luego regresaba a la cancha a seguir encestando. Tenía que llevar ese deporte a su casa, era lo más divertido que había hecho desde jugar al ajedrez) y, además, ponía en funcionamiento todo su cuerpo, agarrotado de no hacer ejercicio de verdad en tanto tiempo, a parte le ayudaba a liberar estrés; Su jefe había contactado con él, diciéndole que las relaciones con Polonia y Rusia se habían vuelto muy tensas, pero que no se preocupara porque él intentaría arreglarlo hasta ponerle un fin. Lituania confiaba en ello y para no inquietarse intentaba olvidar toda esa situación jugando al baloncesto.

Pero lo bueno llega a su fin tarde o temprano. Una tarde América llegó corriendo con un periódico en la mano y prácticamente lo tiró encima de la mesa de la cocina, donde Lituania estaba cortando patatas. Éste levantó la vista sobresaltado mirando a la chica, que parecía estar muy nerviosa.

—¿Qué te pasa? —Era evidente que había ocurrido algo nada agradable. Toris temió que le involucrara a él más que a ella.

Y no estaba equivocado.

—¿No lo has notado en tu interior? Parece que tenías razón cuando hablabas de tu amigo y me decías que ya no te fiabas de lo que pudiera hacer. Acabo de leer que Polonia se ha quedado con tu capital. Deberías regresar ya.

Lituania no había notado nada en él. Quizás se había relajado demasiado en casa de América, tanto que no se había percatado de ese cambio tan terrible en su territorio.

—No entiendo qué ha pasado.

Pero América no le podía dar una respuesta. Le miraba con las pupilas dilatadas y la boca entreabierta.

Hizo la maleta con lo más importante, ayudado por América que le aseguraba que no se preocupara, que le mandaría las cosas que se pudiera olvidar por correo. El viaje de vuelta fue largo, sentido mil veces peor la apreciación del paso del tiempo gracias a la oscura certeza que lo esperaba al llegar a su destino. Tuvo demasiado tiempo para pensar en toda la situación y en cómo debía afrontarlo. No esperó siquiera a dejar las cosas del viaje en Kaunas, su ahora nueva capital, ni a descansar un poco después de pasar semanas en un barco. Se presentó en Vilnius pegando un portazo y encontrándose a Polonia tan campante, ahí donde estaba su salón que poco tenía que ver con como era antes. El simplismo que tanto le gustaba ahora rezumaba aires barrocos de cortinas rojas con ribetes dorados. De hecho, lo único que conservó fue el sofá donde estaba sentado.

—Tú. ¿Qué haces en mi casa?

Polonia no se inmutó cuando fue señalado con el dedo. Sonrió de oreja a oreja, dando a entender que estaba esperando la visita de Lituania desde hacía mucho tiempo.

—No, esta es nuestra casa. Tenía entendido que te morías por volver a formar la mancomunidad con Polonia.

—Tú lo has dicho, con Polonia. No contigo.

—Yo soy Polonia.

—No lo eres.

El rubio cambió su sonrisa a otra más amplia y maliciosa, cada vez más recostado en el sofá y mirándose con interés las uñas.

—Te guste o no, ese Polonia está muerto y ahora yo soy Polonia. Quiero saber lo que es ser un país grande y poderoso ¿Tú no quieres volver a serlo? Es fácil, sólo tienes que unirte a mí. Seguro que Bielorrusia y Ucrania se unen de nuevo y podremos con la niñata esa que quiere formar eso de "La Unión Soviética" con nosotros. ¿Qué dices?

—Que quiero vivir en paz. Largo de mi casa. Ahora.

Y Polonia volvió a suspirar, como un padre que no puede con su hijo rebelde. Esa actitud enfadaba cada vez más a Lituania, que tenía ganas de darle un puñetazo en toda la cara sin dudarlo pero sólo podía estar de pie frente a él, resoplando por la nariz y apretando los puños.

—¿Si me dejo el pelo largo sería mejor para ti? Me parecería más a él, claro. Eso sí, no pienso acostarme contigo, no soy un desviado como tú —Lituania frunció el ceño—. ¡No me mires así! Es cierto.

—Es ofensivo. Todo lo que me estás diciendo me ofende y me resulta curioso que a pesar de estar haciendo esto quieres que me una a tu causa. Vas listo si crees que conseguirás lo que pretendes.

—Vale, perdona. —Puso aquella cara de inocente que al anterior Polonia le funcionaba tan bien cuando quería algo, pero lejos de parecer adorable, le hacía un rictus desagradable en el rostro—. Pero de todas formas, me va a dar igual. Vete a Kaunas si quieres, Wilno es mío. De hecho fue fácil tomarla, ¿sabes? Hay más polacos que lituanos viviendo en ella. ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Unirte a una niña que te quiere anexionar para tener tu capital de vuelta? Además sabiendo que has estado a las órdenes de su predecesor y eso no te hacía gracia. Eso sería como vender tu dignidad a un precio de saldo. Tú verás lo que haces.

Lituania no dijo nada más y se fue dando otro portazo. Con el tiempo intentó volver a hacerse con Vilnius uniendo sus fuerzas con Rusia en la guerra que ésta mantenía con Polonia pero fue imposible, perdieron todo. Lituania cortó todo tipo de comunicación con él, haciendo su vida desde Kaunas como si Polonia no hubiera existido. Tres años más tarde y harto de no poder conseguir una anexión completa, Polonia le puso un ultimátum a Lituania. Si no reestablecía las relaciones entre ellos, atacaría militarmente.

Lituania miró su economía, a su gente y lo pobre que estaba su ejército. No tuvo más remedio que aceptar porque no podía aguantar otra guerra más. E igual pasó cuando unos años más tarde Alemania, junto con su jefe, un tipo bajito y con bigote que no levantaba dos palmos del suelo, le pidió Klaipėda, también bajo las mismas amenazas.

Alemania parecía algo cansado y demandó a Lituania que lo hiciera por su bien, con el tono que alguien usaría para dejarle ver que la situación podía ponerse mucho peor y que él lo sabía mejor que nadie.

Lo que no podían imaginarse ninguno de los dos era cuánto podrían complicarse las cosas. Alemania había vivido poco tiempo, pero lo suficiente como para saber que lo que iba a pasar no era bueno para su gente y mucho menos a largo plazo. Sus ojeras no eran mejores que las de Lituania y se podía ver claramente que sufría más que nadie.

Muchas veces no se sabe cuándo acaba el país y comienza el ser humano, pero en esta ocasión era muy evidente.

Lituania sospechaba que algo se estaba preparando. Polonia estaba nervioso, hablaba mucho con Inglaterra y Francia y, aunque fingía que no le importaba, ponía la oreja a todo lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor. Si el problema hubiera sido pequeño, Polonia habría corrido a pedirle ayuda, o más bien, a amenazarle si no la recibía. ¿Pero países tan grandes? Polonia no era tonto, sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo en Europa y los alemanes querían Gdansk a toda costa. Pero Hitler se estaba haciendo muy poderoso y los demás le temían. Nada pudieron hacer cuando anexionó Austria a Alemania, o cuando consiguió los Sudetes de los checos, ocupando así la región Posiblemente la ayuda que recibiera Polonia tanto de Inglaterra como de Francia iba a ser más bien poca. Por su parte, Rusia miraba a Polonia como si fuera un caramelo. Ella había crecido mucho (no quedaba nada de la adolescente que se enfrentó a Lituania en su casa) y no paraba de perseguir al otro chico, dedicándole todas las atenciones posibles. Éste se sentía muy halagado, pero no tardó en comprobar que ese interés no era normal. Poco a poco Polonia se fue distanciando más de ella, intentando poner freno a ese amor que no era sano para nadie. Los ojos violáceos de Rusia no paraban de seguir a Polonia, vigilándole cada momento. Nunca le dirigió la palabra más de dos frases seguidas pero estaba claro para Lituania que ella deseaba un pedazo de esas tierras.

No le iba a preocupar eso, o por lo menos eso creía. Dentro de él una voz maliciosa le decía que si ese Polonia moría, a lo mejor otro mucho más sensato ocuparía el cargo. A lo mejor y con suerte, se parecería más aquel a quien aún echaba mucho de menos. Su conciencia, a la que en esos momentos odiaba mucho, le hizo vigilarle para ver si estaba bien y le hizo llamar dos veces para preguntarle si tenía un plan, que por supuesto, no había ni pensado apoyándose en dos aliados que seguro iban a salir corriendo con el rabo entre las patas. Él iba a luchar hasta el final y vencería. Regresó después de ciento veinte años sin aparecer en los mapas, no deseaba que eso volviera a ocurrir.

El resultado de todo aquello estalló en 1939. Esa mañana de septiembre Lituania se despertó encontrándose con que Alemania había invadido Polonia y ninguno de sus aliados había movido un dedo. Se debatía entre la satisfacción por verle caer y la pena por toda la gente que estaba luchando por salvar sus vidas. A pesar de eso decidió no ayudarle. Perder Vilnius aún dolía, y mucho.

La Unión Soviética, con Rusia por delante, invadió Polonia por el otro frente unos días más tarde, ya definitivamente se auguraba un mal final. Pudo ver a Polonia, orgulloso y con el uniforme sucio, darle una bofetada a Rusia, quien solo reía y comentaba entre saltitos que ya era su dueña y no se iba a escapar de ella. Vilnius fue entregado a Bielorrusia pero a Lituania no le importó; algún día su antigua capital volvería a él, solo debía armarse de paciencia.

Si todo el mundo pensó que aquello iba a quedarse ahí, estaba muy equivocado. Lituania acordó con Estonia, Letonia y Finlandia mantenerse neutrales, pero Rusia le mandó a cada uno un ultimátum para asistirle en caso de guerra. Lituania aceptó sin mayor alternativa, consciente de que le faltaba el poder para enfrentarse en un conflicto armado contra Rusia. A cambio, le devolvieron Vilnius, aunque esta pequeña victoria sobre Polonia no sabía dulce.

Tres años pasaron como un flash. Para los humanos fueron largos y terribles, pero las naciones están hechas de otra pasta. La rapidez con la que se desarrollaron los eventos casi no les dejaron asumirlos, todo ello agravado por las crueldades cometidas por los seres humanos.

De pronto, Francia cayó en un mes ante Alemania después de jactarse de su magnífica línea Maginot que no sirvió de nada. Inglaterra estaba siendo el blanco de la aviación alemana, la Luftwaffe, y Londres vivía en un perpetuo caos con bombardeos diarios. Lituania se puso en contacto con América pero esta no tenía la menor intención de entrar en guerra porque el problema no era suyo. Lituania estaba harto de tener que andar prestando a su gente para morir en el frente, esta no era una guerra que deseaba. Se oían historias terribles desde Polonia que él no quería creer. Los humanos eran seres egoístas que podían tener placer matando, de eso no había duda, pero las historias de los campos de prisioneros que se podían escuchar eran demasiado fantasiosas y difíciles de tomar en serio, nada podía ser peor que lo que él estaba viviendo, sus políticos, intelectuales y militares siendo transportados a Siberia para morir y, mientras, él prestando ayuda a su verdugo.

El jefe de Alemania decidió que Lituania era digno de pertenecer a su plan de hacer un mundo mejor, así que cuando invadieron, Lituania no se resistió mucho, para él fue un alivio. A lo mejor podía ayudarle a salir de aquello dándole apoyo, no en vano, Alemania era el fuerte ahora mismo. Decidió ayudarle después de sublevarse contra los rusos.

Y con eso comprobó que la realidad superaba ampliamente la ficción.

Todo estaba pasando muy rápido, demasiadas desgracias en poco tiempo. Había estado sufriendo cómo los rusos hacían su propia limpieza, pero esto iba unos cuantos pasos más allá. Las sinagogas cerraron, y de pronto, la población de judíos bajó drásticamente. Al preguntarle a Alemania, este le dijo que era algo necesario en opinión de su jefe, a quien era impensable oponérsele en los actuales momentos. Además, estaba empeñado en la idea de limpiar a su país de la escoria.

Lituania entró en pánico.

El día a día era mucho mejor con ellos que con los rusos, pero detrás de esas buenas intenciones había una realidad muchísima más oscura. Guetos. Deportaciones. Muertes. Lituania cerró los ojos ante todos esos horrores y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, deseó desaparecer. Sabía que entre su gente había colaboradores nazis que practicaban matanzas de judíos. Ahora sabía a ciencia cierta qué pasaba con los judíos cuando eran deportados y no solo ellos, pues todo aquel opositor al Tercer Reich sufría la misma suerte.

Las historias que se oían desde Polonia le resultaban cada vez más ciertas y tenía miedo de vivir en un mundo dónde Alemania y su jefe, un hombre que de primeras nadie daba un duro por él, gobernaran Europa.

Y él le estaba ayudando.

Pero no podía dejar de hacerlo, ya era demasiado tarde. Polonia aún quería Vilnius y mandaba a la resistencia para recuperarla. Lituania luchó con todas sus fuerzas para mantenerla. Pretendía que la matanza de Paneriai no era nada y que no le dolía ver como su gente disparaba a inocentes. Era por su propio bien.

Un día se enteró de la muerte de Polonia. No era culpa suya, no lo era. El no había provocado eso. El no había ayudado, pues solo necesitaba sobrevivir y nadie podía culparle.

_Mentira, mentira, mentira. No podía vivir con ello. _

Polonia se encontraba en un campo de concentración al sur de Cracovia y una noche simplemente se esfumó, dejando un mugriento uniforme a rayas apilado en un rincón del cuchitril donde estaba confinado. Al comienzo todos los guardias comenzaron a buscarle, interrogaron a sus compañeros de barracón para obtener una respuesta sobre su paradero y los asesinaron cuando estos no supieron explicar lo ocurrido. Alemania, muy tarde, llegó para parar la búsqueda, confesando a los humanos el modo de desaparecer de una nación. Polonia había muerto y ahora el territorio era suyo.

Era el año 1945, Rusia estaba a punto de entrar en Varsovia y dejaron que los alemanes la arrasaran para no tener ningún tipo de resistencia. No quedó nadie, aunque muchos le dijeron que ya estaba muy debilitado antes y esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Que Polonia no era inmortal, que ese pensamiento fue el que le hizo desmoronarse y desaparecer más que la muerte de su población.

Unos meses más tarde, Lituania estaba viviendo en su casa en Vilnius que tanto le había costado conservar y que seguro le iban a quitar, pues justo antes de la guerra era territorio polaco. Hacía tiempo que no se lavaba ni afeitaba, estaba tirado en el sofá con una botella de vodka a medio beber en la mano. Letonia entró con cuidado usando su propia llave (aquella que le dejó en los años veinte) y le incorporó, haciéndole vomitar.

—Tienes que arreglarte, Estonia viene hacia aquí con un traje suyo para que te lo pongas. Van a hacer un reparto de Europa y necesitan que estemos presentes.

—Me da igual. Ya me han llegado noticias. —Lituania se quedó sentado, con la cabeza entre las manos—. Rusia nos ha reclamado y ahora vamos a formar parte de la Unión Soviética. No hay esperanza de nuevo. Y después de lo que he hecho, menos.

Letonia tragó fuerte y le intentó levantar.

—No pienses así. Hay gente que se niega a aceptarlo.

—¿Quiénes?

—América, por ejemplo —Estonia entró y le puso recto—. Ella dice que no va a reconocer que ya no eres un país. Polonia igual.

Hubo un silencio incómodo durante unos segundos.

—¿Polonia sigue vivo? —preguntó Lituania, incrédulo.

—Otro Polonia, sí —prosiguió Estonia—. Ha nacido en Londres, parece ser que es hijo de un aviador polaco que se unió a la Royal Air Force para defender la ciudad. Sólo se sabe que la madre es inglesa y que en espacio de cinco meses ha crecido hasta tener diez años.

–¿Cómo es posible? —preguntó Lituania, pero Estonia le contestó enseguida:

–Gobierno en el exilio se ha ocupado del niño y este dice que no quiere reconocer tu anexión. Y que no quiere Vilnius tampoco y se lo han ofrecido en bandeja porque era territorio suyo antes de que todo esto empezara. Eres afortunado, pero eso no te va a librar de ser parte de la Unión Soviética.

–No puede ser.

–Lo es, así que Letonia te va a ayudar a asearte, no puedes presentarte así, pareces un vagabundo.

Una hora mas tarde y metido hasta el cuello en la bañera, Lituania no podía creer que tuviera tan mala suerte. Todo volvía a repetirse, como un ciclo.

Era como volver al año 1795. Era como volver a empezar.

* * *

><p>Siento muchíiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiisimo el retraso, pero aquí está el siguiente capítulo. ¡No me he olvidado de ello! Solo hay que tenr paciencia -w-<p>

**Notitas históricas.**

Durante los años 20 a Lituania le pasaron muchas cosas. Tuvo una unión corta con Bielorrusia que no acabó nada bien, Polonia se quedó con su capital, hubo una crisis mundial... y muchos lituanos emigraron a EEUU (que es lo que hizo Himaruya en Hetalia, aunque ya hubo mucha inmigración antes, durante el imperio ruso). También lo hicieron polacos y sobre todo italianos, ya sabéis, mafias, ley seca y eso que es típico de las películas sobre la época. Los polacos me los he comido con patatas, pero he querido meter a Romano for the sake of history (y es un pequeño regalito a Papaveri ;D)

El jazz está muy metido en la cultura lituana (y también polaca), se originó en USA en los años 20. El baloncesto igual se originó ahí y fue llevado a Lituania por los inmigrantes. Es el deporte nacional de ese país, de hecho me sorprende que tan poca gente nombre este deporte cuando hacen fics históricos sobre Lituania. Ellos mismos se llaman "país de baloncesto".

Por cierto, el baloncesto fue inventado por un canadiense ;D

Sobre el colaboracionismo de Lituania con el régimen nazi, lo sentimos mucho pero es cierto. Además también es cierto que los alemanes les trataban mejor de lo que lo hacían los rusos. Eso no quita que hubiera grupos de resistencia, pero sólo hay que mirar en internet para comprobar lo serio que era el tema y la de matanzas que hubo entre lituanos y polacos por esto. En Paneriai (o Ponary) hubo una matanza bastante terrible hacia polacos y judíos por parte de alemanes y lituanos.

A pesar de esto, después de la guerra Polonia renunció a Vilnius y el gobierno polaco en el exilio fue el único que se opuso a la pérdida de independencia de Lituania. Mas tarde fue USA quien decidió no reconocer la anexión.

La Royal Air Force es la fuerza aérea más antigua del mundo. Tuvo un papel importantísimo en la Segunda Guerra Mundial, sobre todo defendiendo Londres de los bombardeos. Se unieron muchísimos pilotos polacos exiliados que resultaron ser de gran ayuda, ya que a parte de ser buenos en su trabajo no tenían nada que perder y no les importaba realizar acciones suicidas. El más conocido es el escuadrón _RAF_303 "Kościuszko"


	7. Chapter 7

**Tres veces**

**La tercera vez**

_Desde 1945 hasta 2010_

Era normal que Rusia tuviera ataques de ira y todos empezaban igual. Primero se la oía chillar, luego tiraba la taza de té, acto seguido la vajilla. Lituania y Estonia esperaban pacientemente a que todo el espectáculo acabara, y una vez los ruidos cesaban, se atrevían a entrar en el cuarto, Estonia recogiendo con cuidado todo lo que había roto por el suelo, Lituania llevándose a la chica, que siempre quedaba agotada después de su ataque de ira.

En el año 45, Rusia estaba feliz por estar con todos ellos, encima cada vez ganaba más territorios y tenía una gran influencia entre sus vecinos. Encontraron a alguien igual físicamente a Prusia en el 49, un niño descarado que se hacía llamar República Democrática Alemana. Su caso era un tanto especial, ya que tenía un hermano gemelo mellizo del que fue separado, una nueva Alemania, la Federal, también igual físicamente a aquella Alemania que siguió a Hitler hacia su destrucción. Crearon un muro entre los dos, que simbólicamente también partía Europa por la mitad. Hungría se quedó en el lado controlado por la Unión Soviética y junto con Rumania se hicieron cargo del niño a pesar de sus múltiples diferencias.

La casa de la Unión Soviética era enorme, la más grande que jamás alguien hubiera conocido. Dentro vivían ellos, llamados ahora Repúblicas Soviéticas y fuera, en sus propios terrenos, los estados teóricamente independientes, pero que en realidad dependían de los gobiernos títere que Rusia les estaba "recomendando". Todos estaban débiles y cansados, no se sentían con ganas de luchar, aceptando aquella imposición como parte de su destino. Además, parecía que estaban trabajando para poder hacer la vida de su gente más cómoda sin ningún otro tipo de aspiración. Rusia tenía razón, esto iba a ser distinto, por lo menos en apariencia.

Lituania no quería ser soviético, pero como todo lo que estaba haciendo últimamente, tenía que aguantarse y tragar mientras cogía las fuerzas suficientes como para volver a intentar ganar la independencia.

Un día, después de arreglar todo el desaguisado después de uno de los acostumbrados ataques de ira de Rusia, se encontró con Ucrania y Bielorrusia, cuchicheando en la segunda planta de la mansión dónde vivían.

–¿Sabéis que ha pasado esta vez? –preguntó el chico–. De estar contentísima por tenernos a todos en la misma casa ha pasado a estar así casi a diario desde hace meses y cada vez va a peor.

Ucrania miró a ambos lados, Bielorrusia se dio la vuelta y desapareció por el pasillo hacia su cuarto, como si no quisiera oírlo.

–Le han dado a Polonia.

Lituania no cambió la expresión, se había olvidado de él. Le era indiferente, a pesar del apoyo mostrado al poco de terminar la guerra.

–Les ha costado ¿no? –suspiró–. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿8 años? Hay territorio y siguen hablando Polaco. La vida está volviendo a ese país.

–No sé qué ha ocurrido realmente, Lituania, pero parece ser que no ha sido como ella esperaba y no lo entiendo, deseaba a ese país con toda su alma. Ese cambio me resulta muy extraño, hace un año que le dieron la tutela y no hemos oído de ello hasta ahora.

Lituania frunció el ceño.

–Hace más o menos ese tiempo que empezó con sus ataques de ira.

–Ella le amaba –susurró Ucrania.

–Pues menos mal que ese Polonia ha muerto, si no estaríamos todos perdidos. Quería expandirse y le daba igual todo lo demás. Estamos mejor sin él.

Poco tiempo había pasado desde la invasión de Vilnius, y aún acumulaba mucha decepción y tristeza. Ucrania bajó la mirada como siempre solía hacer en estas situaciones, y sin decir nada, siguió los pasos de su otra hermana.

Letonia se encargaba del jardín, muy a su pesar. El clima no era bueno para ciertas plantas y Rusia estaba emperrada en hacer crecer girasoles en ese terreno o transplantar de los que había en el invernadero. Nunca conseguían agarrar bien, las pobres semillas terminaban heladas bajo la tierra, mientras que otras plantas que habían tenido la dudosa suerte de germinar, morían por culpa de la escarcha.

Pocas veces salía el sol y, cuando lo hacía, todos iban corriendo al jardín para aprovecharlo.

Alguna vez veían a Rumania que se pasaba de visita, o a Checoslovaquia, que estaba más interesado en hacer pintadas en las paredes que en saludar a sus vecinos.

–Es la guerra –decía –. Vosotros conformaos con lo que tenéis, pero yo pienso salir de aquí.

La RDA, o Este, como le gustaba llamarse, era un chico muy apuesto que disfrutaba llevándose bien con todos. Tenía mucho carisma y en cierto modo resultaba adorable cuando intentaba ser más adulto y fallaba en el intento. Aparentaba unos dieciséis años, conservaba su pelo blanco y los ojos rojizos típicos de un albino. Seguía echando mucho de menos a su hermano, separado de él por una enorme frontera de metal y piedra.

Pero la vida no era tan terrible.

La gente tenía educación y empleo, una casa, muebles y, con suerte, una radio. Costaba conseguir un coche, pero podían comprarlo aunque fuera a base de mucho esfuerzo. Por lo menos la vida se daba con comodidades mínimas y, después de tanto tiempo en guerra, vivir tranquilamente era un lujo. Por supuesto, Lituania aún añoraba ser independiente y había gente que estaba trabajando en ello pero no sentía que fuera algo que tuviera que conseguir ya. Además, quería pensárselo muy bien viendo lo mal que le fue en el pasado, no sería tan malo tener un plan trazado.

De momento no quería que fuera inminente.

Aquel día era soleado y, aunque hacía frío, al no haber viento se podía estar afuera jugando con los demás. Lituania se colocó la bufanda un poco mejor y se alejó del resto para recoger un pobre girasol que no había sobrevivido mucho fuera del invernadero.

–Perdone, buscaba a la señorita Erzébet. Vine con ella y me he perdido en esta mansión tan grande.

Lituania no reconoció la voz, posiblemente fuera una asistente humana de Hungría ya que se dirigía a ella por su nombre humano.

–Creo que está dentro, si quiere puedo acompañarla. –Se incorporó y giró para encontrarse con el origen de los enfados de Rusia:

Polonia.

Era una mujer.

No debía tener más de quince años y físicamente era igual: el mismo tono de pelo (lacio, por debajo de los hombros), los mismos ojos... quizás la nariz un poco más fina, la cara algo más redonda. Mucho más bajita, era delgada, y la falda de tubo del uniforme no dejaba ver que tuviera mucha cadera.

Era preciosa. ¿El primer Polonia, también mujer, era así también?

No le extrañaba lo más mínimo el enfado de su jefa. Se preguntó hasta qué punto era importante para Rusia el género de Polonia, cuando a Lituania lo único que le importaba era buscar coincidencias psicológicas y físicas con el chico del que se enamoró.

–Me has dado un repaso con la vista, deberías ser menos descarado –comentó ella como quien habla del tiempo, mirándole directamente a los ojos, acción que Feliks nunca hubiera hecho en un primer contacto.

Y volvíamos a lo de siempre. Otra vez a mentalizarse y no hacerse ilusiones. Lituania mantuvo la mirada y le ofreció la mano.

–Soy la República Socialista Soviética de Lituania. –Ella le miró sonriente.

–Yo soy Polonia.

–Lo sé.

Ella apretó su mano con energía, con una sonrisa mucho más grande si cabe.

–¿Me parezco a él?

–¿Sinceramente? Espero que no.

–Algo me han comentado. De los tres Polonia, además. El primero era una chica como yo y el último se pasaba de prepotencia.

–¿Te han contado algo del segundo Polonia? –preguntó Lituania. Ella notó el interés.

–Que puedo confirmar que los rumores son ciertos. Erzébet me dijo que erais muy buenos amigos. ¿Lo echas de menos?

No quería contestar pero la respuesta era demasiado evidente.

–Por cierto, gracias –dijo él cambiando de tema, ya harto de ser la comidilla de toda nación nueva que aparecía–. Por reconocer mi independencia y devolverme Vilnius.

–No hay que darlas. No quería volver a cometer los mismos errores, mis jefes dijeron que era lo mejor para volver a comenzar de nuevo. Además... ¿sabes que se conservan retratos tuyos en el palacio de Wilanow?

–Polonia, deja al pobre Lituania en paz. –Hungría salvó el día. Se dirigió a ellos con paso rápido, separándolos un poco–. Ve al coche, nos tenemos que ir ya.

Polonia no replicó, así que obedientemente se dio media vuelta después de mirar a Lituania de arriba a abajo y salió corriendo hacia el coche. Hungría suspiró.

–Quería habértela presentado antes. Esa chiquilla es un caso y una descarada, tiene un pavo encima que no se puede aguantar. ¿Has visto cómo te ha mirado?

–Lo mismo he hecho yo con ella. ¡No me pongas esa cara! Es una versión femenina de Polonia y es la primera vez que la veo.

–¿Nunca la habías visto antes? A la primera Polonia –Lituania negó con la cabeza y Hungría prosiguió:–. Era exactamente igual físicamente, pero mucho más prudente en las formas, y mejor educada con diferencia. Esta niña de la que me tengo que encargar no piensa más que en chicos guapos. No puedo esperar a que vuelva a crecer y así se le quite la tontería de encima, así que ya sabes, las manos quietas que la carne es débil.

–Hungría, yo no voy a hacer nada con ella, es una cría. Y no es Polonia.

–Lo es.

–Sabes a lo que me refiero.

–Sí que lo sé. Pero no me fío de vosotros. Ella es joven, bonita, un poco idiota y está rodeada de lobos. Hasta dentro de unos años no la voy a dejar a solas con ninguna nación, ¿entendido?

Su postura amenazante era suficiente motivo como para hacerle caso y no volver a acercarse a Polonia nunca más.

Por lo menos Lituania no volvió a verla en una temporada bastante larga.

No era un secreto, América y la Unión Soviética se llevaban fatal. La primera se negaba a aceptar todas las exigencias de la otra, empezando por desconocer la anexión de Lituania y terminando por amenazar con hacer misiles más grandes.

Rusia, a la cabeza de la Unión Soviética, no se quedaba atrás. Y empezó a crear cohetes y naves y a entrenar pilotos y animales para poder conquistar el espacio.

–Mírales, si parecen crías compitiendo por ver quien tiene el mejor juguete.

Letonia miraba temeroso a quien había hecho ese comentario. El culpable, Estonia, se levantó las gafas apoyando el índice en el puente y carraspeó antes de seguir despellejando.

–No lo niegues, están enfrascadas en el juego de "y yo más". Al final nos van a matar a todos.

Pero en el resto del mundo se seguía haciendo una vida normal, al margen de aquellas chiquilladas.

Lituania se preguntaba si tenía cara de secretario, porque era siempre a él a quien elegían para tomar apuntes y acompañar en viajes. En el siguiente curiosamente fue acompañado por todos los que vivían en la Unión Soviética, extrañados por lo que estaba pasando.

Iban a Polonia.

Varsovia estaba diferente a como la había conocido. Paseándose por el centro, casi no reconocía las calles y se notaba que en otras había empezado la reconstrucción. Se la veía rota, pero levantándose poco a poco, orgullosa como el país. Desde luego hasta ese momento no pudo imaginarse lo que fue la guerra en ese país diez años antes.

Era mayo, el tiempo era agradable y Varsovia, aún así, era hermosa. Llegaron a la sala de conferencias y esperaron pacientemente en otra salita, más pequeña y confortable, a que la reunión diera lugar.

Ahí encontraron a Hungría, Rumania y Este, al que Hungría seguía llamando Prusia a pesar de todo, porque su nombre era muy feo y complicado. El chico ya no era tal, había crecido bastante, parecía ser incluso mayor que Lituania.

–Los demás están tomándose un café –informó –. ¿Habéis venido todos? Creía que solo con la gorda narigona era suficiente.

–¿Tú quieres que nos encierren o que? –le escupió Rumania. Este se encogió de hombros–. Un pacto para ayudarnos mutuamente... suena falso. No quiero saber qué va a salir de esto.

Estonia se apoyó en el brazo de uno de los sofás.

–Posiblemente sea una manera de mantenernos dentro del redil. Bueno, con nosotros no hay problema porque ya estamos dentro. Pero vosotros... sois peligrosos si un día queréis independizaros.

Alguien entró sin llamar y todos se dieron la vuelta para ver quien era.

–¿Qué pasa aquí? Parece que habéis visto un fantasma –comentó Polonia cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Había crecido, parecía más alta y ya no tenía ese cuerpo de niña de hacía unos años.

–Por lo menos tú eres más guapa, ven aquí, anda –sonrió el albino nada más verla y ella le hizo caso, poniéndose a su lado. Hungría puso los ojos en blanco y se dirigió a Lituania, que estaba justo en el otro lado de la sala.

–Madre de Dios, tenía que haber dejado que te la beneficiaras ese día, Lituania –le susurró, llevándole aparte mientras los otros hablaban.

–¡Yo no me la quería beneficiar! Y era muy pequeña –le contestó él, sonrojado, mirando de soslayo a la muchacha que se apoyaba con familiaridad en el otro hombre.

–Ahora parece que tiene tu edad, así que ve a por ella, campeón.

Lituania tuvo una revelación, en cuanto Hungría le golpeó en el hombro como si fuera un gran colega de birras.

–¡Estás celosa!

–¡No lo estoy!

–¡Cómo que no! ¡Y tú eres una de los que me chillan cuando pienso más de la cuenta en Polonia, diciéndome que no me haga ilusiones! ¡Estás haciendo lo mismo! ¡A Este aún le llamas Prusia, por el amor de Dios!

–Shhh, baja la voz.

Lituania se quedó callado de pronto, con una expresión en el rostro de absoluto fastidio. Hungría se lo llevó a rastras a la esquina más alejada del cuarto, esperando tener algo más de intimidad.

–Ahora hablando en serio, Polonia es buena chica. Es alegre, atenta y muy guapa y ya no tiene la cabeza tan en las nubes, a Dios doy gracias. Por cierto, ¿hace cuanto que no te has dado un buen revolcón?

–No pienso hablar de estos temas –intentó zanjar el muchacho.

–Eres muy guapo y el uniforme te queda genial. Una sonrisa, un par de flores y la tienes en el bote.

–No, gracias. Si te molesta verla con el otro es tu problema, no el mío. Además, ella no me gusta. Fin del asunto.

La dejó con la palabra en la boca, y se dirigió donde estaban los demás justo a tiempo de ver entrar a Rusia.

–Solo quiero a mi secretario y a cada una de las repúblicas del pueblo. El resto puede quedarse aquí.

Salieron de la sala para meterse en otra de reuniones mucho más grande donde estaban todos los jefes de las naciones que se habían presentado. Estaban ocupados, mirando papeles, firmando documentos, aclarando los puntos más controvertidos de los mismos. Y estos eran demasiados. El miedo de Lituania era muy evidente y los estados satélites lo compartían. Eso era una trampa, una trampa que podría ser terrible.

Se firmó el llamado "Pacto de Varsovia" mediante el cual, todos los estados de acuerdo con él se comprometían a ayudarse los unos a los otros, con una doble intención que Hungría comprobaría un año más tarde, cuando durante una revuelta los demás fueron instados a atacarla "para asegurar la paz".

Estaban atrapados.

Hungría no tardó en recuperarse, pero el ataque dejó huellas en todos ellos. Se oían rumores, cuchicheos que se propagaban por todo el territorio. Rusia estaba descontenta con todo aquello y Lituania, sabiendo por dónde iban los tiros, intentó ponerse en contacto con su antigua jefa y amiga para que les ayudaran, con poco éxito, aunque las veces que pudo hacerlo tuvo una respuesta positiva.

No podía dejar que la situación acabara con ellos. En cualquier momento podrían ser atacados, u obligados a atacar a sus amigos, por mucha tranquilidad que hubiera en la superficie. América lo sabía de sobra, y tenía varios planes fantabulosos, hasta el día en que mataron a su jefe, durante un desfile. La cara de Rusia no podía ser de mayor satisfacción.

–América ha muerto, aunque no tardarán en sustituirlo. Da igual, a lo mejor el nuevo es más flojo y estúpido, si eso es posible.

Lituania se encerró en su cuarto para que nadie le viera, sin creer lo que estaba pasando. No quería lidiar con la muerte de uno de los pocos que le conocían de siempre y tener que volver a empezar.

Como con Polonia.

Ésta parecía estar afectada también. América le prometió protección ante cualquier posible abuso, era la niña mimada de la OTAN gracias a ser el país más perjudicado por la anterior guerra. ¿Eso cambiaría para siempre el tipo de política que estaban llevando? ¿Hasta qué punto podía afectarles? Esa noche el muchacho durmió mal, entre pesadillas producidas por la angustia de todos esos pensamientos. Pero por lo menos en los meses siguientes todo se mantuvo más tranquilo de lo que pensaba.

Al año, el partido comunista de Polonia hizo una gran fiesta para conmemorar el día nacional. Noviembre era un mes demasiado frío, así que todo se desarrolló dentro del edificio presidencial, en un acto sencillo, como entre amigos, dejando a sus jefes a un lado en actos oficiales. Por lo menos estaban tranquilos y más o menos podían hablar con libertad ya que toda la vigilancia se centraba en otros, por si había otro loco que quisiera "pasar a la historia" cometiendo un magnicidio.

A Lituania no le gustaban las fiestas. Realmente nunca le habían gustado a no ser que tomara un par de copas, entonces ya se animaba un poco más, pero tampoco era el alma del lugar, prefería estar sentado en una esquina, hablando tranquilamente y viendo pasar a la gente. Esta ocasión no iba a ser diferente, así que se dirigió a la zona de bebidas para tomar algo, aunque no conseguía decidirse ya que cualquier opción parecía tener bastante alcohol. Al final se decidió por un ponche de frutas.

–Espero que la fiesta sea de tu gusto. -La voz clara y dulce de Polonia le hizo regresar a la tierra. Y cuando se dio la vuelta dio gracias a que sus jefes les tenían prohibido a las naciones femeninas ir vestidas como las mujeres de los países capitalistas, porque aún con aquel sobrio uniforme oscuro, ella estaba muy bonita.

Malditas hormonas.

–Lo es –dijo, tomando un sorbo del ponche–. Muy austero, pero hace siglos que dejaron de gustarme las fiestas.

Aquellas fiestas en las que él arrastraba a _su_ Polonia a bailar a los jardines para tener intimidad con él, cuando tomaba alcohol de más y se sentía con ganas de hacer algo divertido, haciendo morir de la vergüenza al otro chico. Esos tiempos que no volverán.

–Parece que no ha habido momentos para celebrar. Y es una pena que no pueda recordar nada antes de todo esto, pero todo el mundo habla de lo maravilloso que fue. ¿No sería hermoso que todo volviera a como era antes? A cuando erais felices.

–No puedo volver a esa época tan fácilmente. Además a ti te daría igual, tú no conoces otra cosa más que estos últimos años, solo hechos de los pasados. No puedes comparar, como hacemos nosotros.

–Pero viendo lo desgraciados que sois, quiero saber lo que es la verdadera felicidad.

–Es muy relativo –Lituania sentía cómo el ponche se le estaba subiendo a la cabeza y la lengua se le estaba soltando–. La felicidad verdadera es distinta dependiendo de con quien hables.

–¿Y cuál es la tuya? –preguntó, poniéndose delante de él, tapándole la visión del ponche. Lituania frunció un poco el ceño, pero la respuesta le vino muy rápido a los labios.

–Ser independiente. Y que tú no existieras. –Esa respuesta creó un silencio incomodísimo entre los dos. Ella bajó la cabeza y él se la acarició con cuidado. Su pelo era igual al de su Polonia, rubio, fino y lacio, tan perfecto que dolía en el alma–. No es por ti, solo que tú no te pareces a él. Eres demasiado abierta, muy insolente. Tu sonrisa no es la misma, ni tu forma de moverte.

–Pero soy una mujer, podrías acostarte conmigo y nadie te juzgaría. De hecho este es mi palacio, sé dónde podemos estar sin que nadie nos moleste –añadió bajando la voz con picardía. Era evidente que quería tomar ventaja de la situación de alguna manera y que a pesar de la insinuación no estaba dispuesta a pasar a mayores.

–Pero tú no eres él. Yo no sería feliz.

Ella soltó una carcajada.

–Yo tampoco. No estás mal, pero no eres mi tipo. Y mi religión me lo prohíbe, desgraciadamente por ser mujer esperan cosas de mí que tengo que acatar sin chistar. Y acostarme con otros sin haberme casado antes sería una deshonra para ellos.

–¿Y porqué me ofreces sexo tan fácilmente?

–Las palabras son palabras y ya. Por eso mis jefes y la iglesia no me van a mirar mal, solo tengo que recitar un par de Padres Nuestros para mantenerlos contentos, además, en esta sociedad machista que me ha tocado vivir las cosas son más fáciles cuando eres así. Sí, mucho comunismo y mucha igualdad, mucha religión en la parte que me toca, pero al final pueden más dos tetas que dos carretas, ¿no crees?

Lituania se sonrió y tomo otro sorbo del ponche.

–Quizás Hungría tenga razón.

–¿Y necesites un polvo?

–¿De qué habláis vosotras? Me creía que ese tipo de conversaciones eran típicas de tipos duros con pelo en el pecho y un ancla tatuada en el hombro.

Polonia rió, el otro la miró bastante avergonzado.

–Creo que mi verdadera felicidad la encontraré cuando sea independiente y pueda formar una alianza con ese torpe de ahí –dijo señalando al alborotador Este, que no paraba de hacer bromas soeces con Bulgaria–. ¿Tu estás con nosotros?

–¿Perdona? –preguntó Lituania sin entender.

–Que si estás con nosotros. Ya sabes.

La forma de guiñarle el ojo daba a entender el verdadero significado de esa frase y que toda esa conversación era una forma simple de llamar su atención y nada más. Lituania, con un porcentaje de alcohol bastante elevado en la sangre, asintió con la cabeza, pensando en aquella posibilidad de poder empezar de nuevo.

* * *

><p>Sobre las notas historicas, son temas mucho más modernos que os sonará sin duda.<p>

La Guerra Fría se desarrolló entre la Unión Soviética y Estados Unidos. No fue en realidad una guerra sangrienta, pero en cierto momento se compitió más por ver quien ganaba en armamento y en carrera espacial. Siempre he pensado que esto, más que tensión sexual, era una pelea de chiquillos para ver quien tiene el juguete más grande.

Con la Guerra Fría se formaron dos bandos. Uno el de la OTAN, el otro el Pacto de Varsovia. En teoría esto servía para defenderse de los posibles ataques de los otros, pero en el caso del Pacto de Varsovia se usaba el ejército para oprimir a los países miembros. Hungría fue atacada siguiendo este procedimiento, y Polonia más adelante estuvo asediada por los países miembros en el año 81.

En la Unión Soviética existían los países miembros y los países satélites. Los miembros que aparecen en Hetalia son Rusia, Ucrania, Bielorusia, Estonia, Letonia y Lituania. Los Satélites que aparecen en Hetalia son Hungría, Polonia, Alemania del Este, Bulgaria y Rumanía (Es curioso pero normalmente en el fandom a Hungría se la aparta como país satélite). He hecho que los miembros vivan en la misma casa y los satélites fuera.

Terminando el tocho, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y sobre todo, por todos los reviews y seguimientos a pesar de lo lento que este fic está actualizando. La tinta de escritora la tiene Alega, que es el alma cándida que me corrige las faltas y Mireyan, quien se leyó la historia hace más de un año y me animó a publicarla.

Respondiendo a Twinotakus, y creo que esto es útil para el resto de lectores y por eso no respondo en privado, esta historia es un Universo Alternativo, así que tengo plena libertad para hacer lo que quiera. En este caso las naciones nacen y mueren y me parecía interesante que las encarnaciones no fueran exactamente iguales, incluso en el género. De hecho esa es la base más importante de este fic y por eso lo estoy escribiendo ;D

Cualquier comentario es bienvenido y recibo con amor los jamones ibéricos.


	8. Chapter 8

Unos años más tarde decidió hacer caso a Hungría en cuanto a sus relaciones sexuales se trataba. Y parecía que le había dado el mismo consejo a Bielorrusia, por lo que pudo recordar de aquella primera noche.

El comienzo se ha difuminado en su memoria. Primero le ayudó a llevar el carrito de la comida a la habitación de Rusia y lo siguiente que recordaba era ella empujándole hacia su cama, para después sentarse a horcajadas encima de él.

Ni un beso, ni una palabra de cariño, ni nada.

No había sido tan terrible después de todo. Bielorrusia era guapísima y no tenía nada que ver con Polonia, así que no tenía que preocuparse por pensar más de lo normal durante el sexo. Solo al final, cuando se sentaba en la cama mientras observaba cómo la otra se vestía con rapidez para volver a su cuarto, le reconcomían las dudas.

–¿Por qué te acuestas conmigo si parece que no me aguantas?

–Eres la única persona con pene de esta casa que no me hace sentir como una pederasta en celo. Y tápate esas cicatrices que tienes, dan asco. La próxima vez déjate la camisa puesta.

La próxima vez, decía. Siempre había una próxima vez y, cuanto más tiempo pasaban juntos, más vacíos se sentían.

Un día escuchó de Estonia que le oyó decir a Ucrania que Bielorrusia estaba enamorada de Rusia desde que la liberó de su encierro, pero ésta era mujer y no podía satisfacerla como quería. Mientras la seguía por todas partes, se acostaba con Lituania maldiciendo su mala suerte. Los dos estaban haciendo lo mismo: buscarse un sustituto de lo que no podían tener. Bielorrusia se odiaba a sí misma tanto como lo estaba haciendo Lituania y vivir una relación a base de remordimientos y frustraciones no era lo mejor que les podía suceder.

Polonia no era tan voluptuosa, pero tenía su encanto. Su novio, al que todo el mundo llamaba "Este", era un tipo afortunado. En las reuniones siempre estaban juntos y se notaba una química especial entre ellos. Hungría parecía ya hecha a la idea, y volvía a hablarse con su ex-marido, aunque Lituania creía que era más la emoción de no poder estar con él que las ganas de volver a tener una relación seria, ya que Hungría no había salido muy bien parada al final de su matrimonio y pocas ganas tenía de repetirlo.

No entendía a las mujeres, pero tampoco le ponía mucho esfuerzo para hacerlo.

Al final, Bielorrusia se tiraba en la cama como si fuera un saco de patatas, con los pensamientos en otra parte, así que por consiguiente a él le empezó a pasar lo mismo. Por desgracia el cuerpo de una mujer tiene bastantes diferencias con el de un hombre, y la imagen que le venía en mente mientras se acostaban no era la que él quería. Intentaba no tocarla, pero tenía la sensación de estar con una muñeca imposible de satisfacer.

No era justo.

Hungría lo sabía, y tanto que lo sabía. Lituania no tenía idea de cómo esa mujer era capaz de enterarse de todos los chismes acontecidos en ese lado del telón de acero, como si fuera una gaceta andante, el radio-patio del comunismo europeo.

–Si el sexo con Bielorrusia es tan insatisfactorio, podrías haberte hecho un favor hace un tiempo y haberte acostado con Polonia.

–Polonia ya me dijo que tenía que seguir virgen hasta el matrimonio ya que eso es lo que sus jefes esperan de ella. Aparte de mentir, yo no creo que acostarme con ella hubiera sido una solución u otra excusa más para comerme la cabeza con mis problemas.

Hungría se carcajeó.

–Esa niña dejó de ser virgen hace muchísimo tiempo, Lituania, por supuesto que miente. Si hasta ella me lo dijo, que se ofreció a hacerte un buen favor y le dijiste que no. Luego a la hora de la verdad no hace nada, quiere demasiado a Prusia como para engañarle, aunque sabe bien cómo conseguir las cosas diciendo las palabras adecuadas.

–No es Prusia, es Alemania del Este –corrigió–. ¿Y eso no es ser un poco ligera de cascos?

–¿Cómo te crees que conseguí casarme con Austria? Aunque no me esforcé mucho y él ya me gustaba de antes, así que no cuenta. Por desgracia el mundo es machista y hasta que nos dejéis un poco de espacio, solo nos queda usar la mejor arma que tenemos, porque si os ofrecemos nuestras buenas ideas sin ser retorcidas luego vais vosotros y os quedáis con todo el mérito, como siempre. Además, pensaba que Polonia iba a tener más problemas, pero parece que sabe distinguir bien lo que le conviene y lo que no y tiene la cabeza en su sitio –dijo muy seria–. Pero yendo al grano, la cosa es que esa niña es muy valiente y no teme al gobierno comunista. Pero a la vez es caprichosa porque sigue siendo la mimada de América. ¿Has visto cómo la trata? Es una excusa mas para mantener eso que llaman "la guerra fría", ya que si nos mandan invadir Polonia, habrá guerra entre los dos bloques. Por nosotros en la misma situación la OTAN no movería ni un dedo, pero lo bueno es que ella va a aprovechar esta circunstancia por todos.

–¿Os estáis moviendo ya?

–Claro. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo. Podremos tardar mucho tiempo, pero necesitamos cambiar ya.

Pero la rutina de Lituania no cambió mucho. Se levantaba, ayudaba a hacer el desayuno y la comida, se iba al despacho a leer y firmar tratados, comía, volvía a firmar papeles, cenaba, Bielorrusia entraba en su cuarto, se dormía y vuelta a empezar. De vez en cuando alguien les visitaba, pero no era un suceso normal.

Este le caía mejor que Prusia, por lo menos. Y no le importaba decir lo que pensaba, aunque la jefa le mirara con esa cara de odio profundo y le mandara fuera a patadas. Aún así era otro niño mimado y parte del club de los intocables. Si Rusia quería que la guerra fría siguiera siendo una guerra de gallos, mas le valía seguir como hasta ese momento.

Checoslovaquia quiso arriesgarse antes de tiempo, pero le salió mal.

* * *

><p>1968 fue el año de las revoluciones en Europa. Todo el mundo hablaba de paz, libertad de expresión, liberación de la mujer... y en Praga solo hubo desgracias. Lituania presenció cómo, cuando se suponían aliados, obligados a ayudarse mutuamente, otra vez debían atacar a un compañero<p>

Polonia no quería participar pero no tuvo más remedio que hacerlo.

Por desgracia, no parecía que pudieran ver la luz. Había espías entre su gente y cualquier cosa era sabida antes por Rusia que por el resto. Bielorrusia empezó a plantearse también la independencia y Ucrania ya empezaba a movilizarse.

Unos años mas tarde nació Solidaridad.

Ajeno al partido comunista, era un sindicato pacífico originado en Polonia del cual ella estaba muy orgullosa, y que iban consiguiendo grandes cosas. Polonia se esforzaba todo cuanto podía, porque le habían asegurado unas elecciones democráticas al final de la guerra y ya era hora de ver cumplidas sus promesas. Cuando más tiempo pasaba, menos podían hacer en Moscú para parar aquel movimiento, aunque fuera una necesidad detenerlo porque hacía tambalear su poder, les amenazaba la derrota. Casi toda la población adulta de Polonia se afilió a Solidaridad y, poco a poco, podrían zafarse de la situación política que había tomado las riendas de sus vidas.

Era peligroso, pero no les importaba. Se sentían valientes, primero haciendo pequeñas cosas y, luego, aumentando el número de reuniones o de periódicos clandestinos, porque si seguían así, algún día conseguirían ser libres.

Letonia temblaba mucho más de lo normal, estaba siendo rusificado de tal manera que apenas recordaba su propio idioma, aunque intentaba mantenerlo vivo entre su gente. Lituania y Estonia eran más fuertes en ese aspecto y le ayudaban en todo lo que podían hablándole en letón cuando nadie más miraba.

Aumentó el precio de la comida y la gente estaba hambrienta.

En 1980 Polonia fue más lejos. Una huelga de ferrocarril taponó una importante vía hacia Moscú. La Unión Soviética no estaba contenta con eso, ni con los mineros ni con... toda la sociedad polaca, para ser sinceros. Lituania supo que se estaban haciendo llamadas secretas al jefe de Polonia tramando algo grande y eso lo confirmó cuando poco tiempo más tarde recibió un mensaje de madrugada y tuvo que presentarse en la frontera con Polonia, donde vio a Checoslovaquia, Este, Hungría y Rumania que habían llevado tanques, dispuestos a atacar en cuanto les dieran la orden.

–América no está de acuerdo con esto –comentó Este–. Ya están haciendo llamadas, amenazando con echar a la OTAN encima de nosotros si entramos a la fuerza.

–Yo no sé qué piensan hacer si cumplen con la amenaza. Esto es una locura –le contestó Rumania, cruzado de brazos.

Casi no hablaron durante horas, mirando la frontera con miedo. Las horas se convirtieron en días, Lituania fue relevado primero por Estonia, luego éste fue relevado por Ucrania. Cuando regresó, un par de semanas más tarde, todo seguía igual. Bielorrusia le relevó esta vez.

En diciembre de 1981 retiraron los tanques y el resto de efectivos y la Unión Soviética regresó a casa con una invitada, manejándola de tal manera que parecía estar a punto de romperla en pedazos pequeños. Pero Polonia era mucho más fuerte y testaruda de lo que cualquiera podía imaginar.

–Te quedas con nosotros una temporada, a ver si ahora tienes ganas de jugar a ser independiente.

–¡Devuélveme a mi gente, zorra!

–Ucrania te acompañará a tu cuarto, vas a saber lo que es estar bajo una ley marcial. Te racionaremos la comida y no vas a poder salir hasta que a mí me dé la santa gana, ¿estamos?

Ucrania se acercó con cuidado a Polonia, cogiéndola con delicadeza de las manos. Ésta pareció tranquilizarse y la siguió por las escaleras con la cabeza muy alta y esa actitud desafiante de la que hacía gala últimamente sin ningún tipo de complejos.

–Y suerte tiene la muy puta, no podemos invadirla. Aún no.

Polonia se alojó en un cuarto cómodo, aunque sin lujos. Tenían órdenes de darle de comer tres veces al día pero no debían hablar con ella. Lituania era el que se levantaba mas pronto de todos, así que era el encargado de darle el desayuno. Entraba en el cuarto, la zarandeaba un poquito para despertarla, ya que a la media hora tenía que recoger su plato hubiera comido o no. Polonia nunca perdía la sonrisa, o por lo menos no cuando él la veía.

–¿Sabes algo de Ernest? –Lituania la miró sin entender–. Quiero decir, Este. Ese es su nombre humano.

Lituania negó con la cabeza, a la vez que dejaba la bandeja encima de la mesa. Tenía que vigilar también que comiera, no fuera a hacer alguna locura con la bandeja o los cubiertos.

–Le echo tanto de menos... Por cierto, no te he dicho cómo me llamo yo. Mi madre me puso Janina, como una tía abuela mía. ¿Cómo te llamas tú? ¿O eres tan mayor que no lo recuerdas?

Lituania la miró y con los labios le dijo su nombre. Ella rió.

–Acércate que no puedo verlo bien.

Éste se puso más cerca y formó las sílabas con sus labios con lentitud.

–To... ¿ris? ¿Puedo llamarte por tu nombre a partir de ahora?

Asintió.

Desde esa distancia podía ver las pequeñas pecas que adornaban el rostro de la muchacha, como le pasaba a _su_ Polonia. Los ojos tenían la misma forma, el color era exactamente igual, con un verde más oscuro en los bordes. La piel era igual de pálida y se le debía estar notando en la cara tanto que Janina se dio cuenta enseguida de cómo le temblaban las manos.

–¿Me parezco a él? Hungría me ha contado cosas... Si quieres, a cambio de que me ayudes a salir de aquí, puedo darte algo –Lituania volvió a mirarle sorprendido–. ¡No me refiero a eso! Quiero mucho a Ernest, no podría engañarle de esa manera, pero en casa aún conservo algún recuerdo de aquella época que seguro apreciarás mas que yo. Me caes muy bien, pero no podría acostarme contigo.

Lituania lo entendía. Palabras son palabras, le dijo en una ocasión anterior, pero no quería nada de ella en ese sentido. Negó con la cabeza rechazando el recuerdo que le había ofrecido y una vez que ella terminó de comer, se fue.

Al día siguiente, le llevó pan recién horneado con las gachas del desayuno. Lituania se ganó un buen merecido abrazo y así ocurrió todos los días durante los siguientes dos años, después de los cuales la Ley Marcial fue levantada y Polonia pudo regresar a su casa.

Era increíble lo poco que se podían parecer los tres Polonias que llegó a conocer. Nunca abrazó al segundo, pero la muchacha tenía que ponerse de puntillas para pasar los brazos por encima de sus hombros, además apretaba muy fuerte, todo lo que le era posible, y terminaba colgándose con las dos piernas recogidas, como los niños pequeños. El primero, Feliks, casi no correspondía con fuerza porque, a pesar del tiempo que llevaban conociéndose, aún le daba vergüenza tener un simple gesto de cariño. Nada salía de él, sobre todo al comienzo.

Ella olía a él, pero desde luego no era lo mismo. Para nada.

Durante ese tiempo no se acercó a Bielorrusia ni ésta hizo ademán de ir a visitarle, aunque de vez en cuando las conversaciones que mantenían no eran para nada agradables, como si Polonia hubiera puesto un muro entre ellos dos, separándoles al fin, pero sin pretenderlo.

–¿Te follabas a la rubia?

–¿Estás celosa?

Si hablaban, nunca había alguien a su alrededor, aunque muchos supieran el tipo de relación que estaban llevando.

–No, me he dado cuenta que estoy mejor sin ti.

–Tenía que haberlo hecho. Tiene que ser bonito acostarse con alguien que te tiene un mínimo de cariño ¿verdad?

–O que va a pensar en otro, tal y como hago yo contigo.

No le contestó. Sería maleducado y cruel, como lo era ella con él. Los dos se separaron, cada uno a su cuarto, para no volver a estar juntos nunca más.

Se avecinaban cambios.

El ambiente estaba enrarecido, el tiempo transcurría, el sistema bajo el que vivían no podía estirarse más.

Su gente decidió actuar.

Mientras, desde fuera todo se veía como una gigante olla a presión a punto de estallar. Rusia se encerró en su palacete en Moscú sin dar explicación alguna. Primero, la información oficial les reveló que ella necesitaba un descanso, pero los rumores sobre sus fiebres altas y su debilidad dieron ánimos a los demás para independizarse y romper con todo. Se decía que su jefe estaba haciendo una serie de reformas para estabilizarla, pero ella empeoraba sin presentar el menor alivio. Hubo revoluciones y protestas de las cuales los periódicos occidentales hacían eco. El mundo se iba enterando de la tormenta.

El primero en dar el paso fue Checoslovaquia. No quería esperar más y, aunque todos sabían que una proeza de tal magnitud podía significar la muerte para dar paso a otro estado, se infundió de valor y se lanzó. Era 1989 cuando los estudiantes tomaron las calles de Praga otra vez, y otra vez los militares cargaron contra ellos. La gente, lejos de amedrentarse, siguió con las protestas. El pueblo consiguió hacer dimitir al gobierno, proclamándose las primeras elecciones libres después de mucho tiempo.

Ganaron con la Revolución de Terciopelo, como la llamaron.

Checoslovaquia terminó muy débil, pero satisfecho por su gente. Además, había encontrado un bebé especial, en un orfanato, al que la madre acababa de abandonar y él se estaba haciendo cargo. Era una niña que aún no tenía nombre. Años más tarde la coalición entre Checos y Eslovacos se rompió, dando paso a dos países independientes. Era 1993 cuando esa niña creció, haciéndose llamar Eslovaquia, haciendo que Checoslovaquia desapareciera y otro chico tomara su lugar. Por lo menos eran felices, el esfuerzo mereció la pena.

Hungría fue la siguiente. Todos sus jefes se reunieron para tomar una decisión y, así, hacer elecciones libres, después de que la Unión Soviética (muy a su pesar, se imaginó Hungría) le diera más independencia, retirando tropas del país. Se convirtió en una república y no desapareció al no tener los problemas de etnia que tenía Checoslovaquia. Después de toda la agitación sufrida, la revolución del 56 dio sus frutos, y pudo salir con libertad a darse una vuelta por Viena y por Berlín, Roma o Venecia, visitando a aquellos quienes no pudo ver durante 40 años.

Rumania no tuvo paciencia y asesinó a su presidente el día de Navidad. Al comienzo todo fue bien bajo el mandato de aquel hombre, luego se olía que el declive estaba cercano. Ceauşescu no iba a dejar su cargo con facilidad y él siempre mantuvo que no había otra opción.

Polonia fue fabulosa. Solidaridad se convirtió en un partido político y el régimen comunista no pudo retrasar más las elecciones que prometieron 40 años atrás. Polonia echó al partido comunista del gobierno en cuanto perdieron las elecciones y formó el suyo propio. Todo fue muy sonado, y en cuanto pudo, en enero de 1990, declaró su independencia.

Las acciones de sus vecinos le dieron valor a Lituania. Si los estados satélites podían hacerlo, él también. Se unió a las revueltas en Vilnius. Desde Moscú intentaron impedir que esto se supiera, pero Lituania fue a un paso más adelante. A pesar de que el ejército soviético tomó la torre de televisión de Vilnius, una pequeña estación de Kaunas mandó información y señales en varios idiomas que fueron captadas en Suecia, quien a su vez lo distribuyó al resto del mundo. La imagen de la Unión Soviética en el resto del mundo iba desmejorando. Lituania alegó que su anexión fue ilegal y tenía todo el derecho de ser independiente. Esa noche en Marzo, subió a su cuarto, hizo maletas y se fue de aquel lugar donde estuvo tanto tiempo viviendo. Estonia y Letonia no le detuvieron, confiándole que se unirían a él. Islandia reconoció su independencia ese mismo día.

Su casa en Vilnius estaba fría, sucia y se caía a pedazos por no haber podido cuidar bien de ella, pero durmió como un lirón y mejor que en décadas.

La locura gobernó en los meses siguientes. La ola de independencia se fue propagando, aunque en el corazón de la Unión Soviética, Rusia, se negara a reconocerles como países independientes. Estaban tan preocupados por sus propios problemas que no se percataron del que el caramelo más sabroso de todos estaba a punto de escapar.

Alemania del Este estaba muy cansado, pero su gente se sentía muy cómoda ahí donde estaba a pesar de todo. Existían protestas, sobre todo porque había familias separadas por aquel muro, porque en la otra Alemania se vivía mejor, pero no eran tan sonadas como en el bloque soviético. Hasta esa noche en la que escuchó un error que cambiaría su vida para siempre.

Durante una rueda de prensa sobre nuevas medidas a tomar por el gobierno, un periodista preguntó si se podía pasar libremente entre las dos Alemanias y, entre balbuceos, contestaron que "sí". Fue el inicio del caos. Miles de alemanes del este pasaron al otro lado del muro, muchos saltando, otros rompiéndolo. Los guardias no hicieron nada y desde Moscú intentaban pararlo, pero ya no era posible.

Polonia recibió una llamada de Este esa misma noche, borracho de cerveza y cantando junto con su hermano. En cuanto las celebraciones acabaran iría a verla y alcanzarían la verdadera felicidad. Fue la última vez que Polonia supo de él y, al año siguiente, el país se unificó en una sola Alemania, en el cuerpo de su hermano Ludwig.

Pero todos estos cambios debían estallar por alguna parte. Letonia, Estonia y Georgia ya eran independientes junto con Lituania, pero aún quedaban otros países en espera, e incluso no todos estaban de acuerdo con las reformas. Además, ocurrió algo insólito: aún estando en pie la Unión Soviética, nació otro país físicamente igual a un viejo conocido de los bálticos. Un joven Rusia proclamó su independencia junto con su nuevo presidente, mientras su hermana moría sufriendo fuertes dolores, como si le estuvieran arrancando el alma del pecho.

Lituania recibió información de América, le pedía mantenerse en alerta porque querían hacerle regresar a la fuerza. Sus temores fueron confirmados cuando en agosto hubo un golpe de estado en Moscú, y América volvió a ponerse en contacto con él para ayudar en lo posible, ya que Estonia, Letonia y Moldavia se habían opuesto con firmeza.

–Bielorrusia apoya el golpe. No sé qué le pasa a esa chica, ¿no podrías hablar con ella?

Lituania negó con la cabeza, aunque el otro no podía verle a través del teléfono.

–He oído que Rusia se parece a su hermana, a quien mantienen con vida a duras penas, y encima es un chico. A lo mejor piensa que es ahora cuando puede estar con él.

–No creo, tiene unos doce años –informó América–. Además, hasta para ser tan joven, es demasiado infantil y solo responde a su nombre humano así que no esperes que te haga caso si no le llamas Iván. Si piensas en él como alguien que puede atraer a Bielorrusia, me temo que no va a ser posible a no ser que ella intente que crezca de golpe gracias a anexiones. Además no te preocupes, creo que lo tenemos todo bajo control.

–¿Creo?

–¡Confía en mí! ¡Yo soy el héroe!

Lituania colgó el teléfono mirando a los otros dos bálticos y Moldavia, que por sus caras, estaban tan preocupados como él. Pero gracias al cielo, todo terminó pronto y por los lloros histéricos de Bielorrusia supieron que la Unión Soviética se había desmantelado dejando como heredero a Iván, quien reconoció la independencia del resto de países abriendo así una nueva etapa para todos.

* * *

><p><strong>Notitas:<strong>

Os recomiendo leer mucho sobre esta época en Europa, fue un auténtico caos. Unos cuantos apuntes rápidos:

Como ya explico, hubo revoluciones en toda la zona, la de la antigua Checoslovaquia fue de las más sonadas, aunque nunca tan brutal como lo que pasó en Polonia.

Casi nos cuesta una guerra.

Polonia creó un sindicato que luego se convirtió en partido político, llamado Solidaridad. Casi todos los adultos estaban afiliados y poco a poco iban ganando poder. ¿Cuál era el problema para el gobierno comunista?

A Polonia se le garantizó unas elecciones generales libres y en 40 años eso aún no había pasado. Los USA estaban echándoles el ojo, más que nada querían tener una excusa para empezar otra pelea, ya sabemos que aún nos encontrábamos en plena guerra fría. Para acallar esto, desde el partido comunista se decidió invadir Polonia con los ejércitos del Pacto de Varsovia, pero una invasión significaba darle carta blanca a la OTAN para atacarles.

Al final se decidió dejar a parte la invasión para no crear más problemas, e imponer una ley marcial, racionando alimentos y controlando a la población. La visita del Papa Juan Pablo II a la zona sentó mal al partido comunista, pero no pudieron hacer nada para evitarlo o se encontrarían con una población muy católica enfurecida al extremo.

Total, en resumen, al final los polacos consiguieron sus elecciones libres y ganó solidaridad, echando al partido comunista del gobierno (que estaba controlado por la URSS, btw)

La unión de las Alemanias fue causada por un error. En una entrevista preguntaron a un miembro del Politburó sobre el paso de ciudadanos de una zona a otra y él dijo que se podría hacer… de inmediato.

Como podéis imaginar, en realidad no era así. Así que la gente se dedicó a cruzar el muro de un lado a otro para ver a sus familiares, a pasarlo por encima e incluso a tirarlo.

Sobre Rumania, fue bastante menos anecdótico y más sangriento. Entraron en el palacio presidencial y se cargaron al presidente y a su mujer.

Y Lituania, Estonia y Letonia, empezaron con la Revolución Cantada, con una gran cadena humana que cruzaba los tres países. Aunque quizás el caso más sonado fue el de la torre de televisión de Vilnius.

Los independentistas intentaron hacerse notar, ya que en la política del gobierno estaba incluso la segregación racial en contra de los ciudadanos Lituanos. Las protestas empezaron a ser tan grandes que el ejército soviético decidió invadir la capital.

Hubo gente que se encerró en la torre de televisión, mandando señales de auxilio porque estaba claro que el gobierno ruso iba a callar cualquier información sobre la invasión. Por fortuna, en una pequeña estación de Kaunas la gente pudo ponerse en marcha, llamando a todo el mundo que pudiera ayudar, retransmitiendo en varios idiomas a todo el mundo. Una televisión en Suecia se hizo eco de la noticia y empezó a retransmitir en directo todo lo que estaba pasando, las amenazas del ejército soviético incluidas. Murieron catorce personas, todos menos una persona, gente de a pie, estudiantes o trabajadores.

Ya queda poco para terminar este fic, solo dos capítulos. Espero que os esté gustando, muchas gracias por los favoritos y seguimientos y por el review a Koko. Me alegra mucho que te esté gustando :D

De todas formas es ahora cuando me doy cuenta que este sitio me está quitando las líneas de separación entre escenas D: voy a tener que retocar todo el fic desde el principio.


	9. Chapter 9

Pasar del rublo a otra moneda no fue una transición fácil. La gente se confundía cuando pagaba con talonas, pero por lo menos podía decir que era una moneda propia de la que estar orgulloso y no otra cosa más impuesta por la Unión Soviética. Mas tarde esa moneda se llamaría Lita, un nombre mucho más bonito y patriótico y, con ella, intentarían más adelante entrar en el mercado financiero con el resto de países.

Lituania se sentía libre, con problemas para poder salir adelante sólo, pero libre al fin y al cabo. La gente no estaba contenta, los ciudadanos rusos en su territorio tenían miedo de que su situación se irregularizara como estaba pasando en Estonia y Letonia. Lituania intentó mantener una política de integración junto con su jefe, quería (no, necesitaba) a toda costa que el resto de países europeos le miraran como un igual y tenía que hacer sus deberes a conciencia.

Una tarde de 1994 recibió una visita inesperada, Polonia se presentó en la puerta de su casa, con los ojos tan rojos como la nariz. Por haber estado tan ocupado hacía casi cuatro años que Lituania no sabía de ella y la poca información que tenía era gracias a los periódicos. Cuando supo de la unión de las dos Alemanias no tuvo valor de llamarla para prestarle ayuda, sabiendo lo mucho que "Este" significaba para ella. Que ella lo hubiera perdido le hacía recordar lo mal que lo pasó él mismo con las particiones y lo que menos le interesaba era revivir esa experiencia. Consolar no era su fuerte y temía que en realidad terminara haciendo daño a la chica sin quererlo.

Tampoco ella se dignó a llamarle o visitarle y eso le hacía sentir menos cretino. Aún así, abrió los brazos porque de verdad se alegraba de volver a verla y quería darle un abrazo fuerte.

–Ya me creía que te habías olvidado de tu vecino– le dijo jocoso, pero la chica no tenía ganas de seguirle el juego y él borró la media sonrisa de su cara.

–No se a quien contarle esto – le dijo ella entre balbuceos y él la dejó pasar.

–Te llevas genial con Hungría.

–Ella no sirve, no para esto.

Lituania frunció el ceño, acompañándola hasta el salón y sacando una caja con galletas que él mismo había hecho esa misma mañana para relajarse. Al rato regresó con una bandeja y dos tazas de té, y notó que la chica ya había dado cuenta de cuatro galletas y masticaba sin parar mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.

–Está vivo, Toris.

–¿Vivo? –Lituania se sentó en la butaca, justo al otro lado de la mesa. No se acordaba que ella se dirigía a él por el nombre humano desde la Ley Marcial.

De hecho siempre se refería a los demás por su nombre humano, algo que se consideraba de mala educación entre naciones.

–Prusia. Está vivo.

–Querrás decir Este.

Polonia se tapó la cara con las manos.

–No es la República Democrática Alemana, es Prusia, No es Ernest, se llama Gilbert. Lo vi en Alemania, Toris, haciendo footing por la calle con los perros de Ludwig. No me reconoció, pero si me preguntó si al final había dejado que me crecieran las tetas.

Lituania estaba sin palabras. Ella dejó de hablar por unos momentos, intentando tranquilizarse y respirando con fuerza antes de seguir.

–Ludwig me dijo que era un chaval que encontraron en un reformatorio de Berlín, que de pronto creció unos diez años de golpe. Ahora vive en el sótano de su casa. Reconoce a Eli, a Roderich, de mi no sabe mas que de aquel Polonia...

–Feliks.

–¿Se llamaba así? – Ella sonrió por unos momentos y le sirvió para que hablara con más tranquilidad –. Prusia está muy vivo en Alemania. Le recuerdan en las calles y en los monumentos, por eso ha revivido. No creo que Ernest tenga la misma suerte, muchos consideran su existencia como algo que aunque hay que tener en cuenta, es mejor no repetir.

–Si eso que cuentas es cierto también lo es que en Roma vive el Imperio Romano, ya que mucha gente le ha visto – Toris se acomodó en su asiento, pensativo –. Y que Madre Grecia es quien da de comer a los gatos que viven en el Partenón, como otros muchos dicen. Yo pensaba que eran leyendas o invenciones y no les daba crédito cuando me lo contaban.

–No morimos si mantenemos viva nuestra memoria en la gente. ¿Por qué sonríes?

Lituania sentía cómo su pulso se aceleraba, tenía en las manos el poder de recuperar a su Polonia. ¿Los polacos echaban de menos la mancomunidad, tanto como para regresarle a la vida?

No. Ella se lo hubiera dicho y parecía que le había leído el pensamiento por la cara de comprensión que puso.

–Lo siento Polonia, sólo estaba pensando.

–Llámame Janina –le dijo –. Y si se lo que estás pensando. No, Feliks no vive en mi casa. De haber sido así, te lo hubiera presentado enseguida. ¿Tanto le querías?

Lituania no contestó a eso, siendo ésta respuesta suficiente para Polonia, que terminó visitándole todas las tardes para hacerle compañía.

**oOo**

–No me lo puedo creer ¡Tenías razón! ¡Hasta quiso retarme a un duelo de espadas!

–Lo peor de todo es que era un duelo de espadas usando los cuchillos de la cena. Dios mío ¡Nunca había visto algo igual! ¿Siempre había sido así? Tú le conoces desde hace siglos, ¡aún te la tiene jurada por lo de Grunwald!

Las fiestas de entrada en la Unión Europea eran épicas. Todos terminaron achispados, pasándoselo tan bien que no querían regresar a sus casas. Hasta Lituania, siempre amigo de volver lo antes posible para descansar, no quería que la noche terminara tan pronto.

–¡Me gusta esto de la UE! Y suena bien, tan bieeeen...

–Janina, estás borracha.

–¡Viva el vodka! ¡Viva el vino!

–¡Jajaja!

Dejaron a Letonia y a Estonia en sus casas, pero Lituania quiso acompañar a Polonia a la suya para que no terminara en la casa de Eslovaquia haciendo eses por el camino. Una vez llegaron, Lituania intentó encontrar las llaves en el bolso brillante de la chica y ésta se colgaba a su cuello, tarareando una canción que no entendía en absoluto.

–Ya está, entra y vete a dormir.

–No, entra conmigo, vengaaaa...

Ante la posibilidad de tenerla tirada en las escaleras ahogada en su propio vómito, decidió hacerla caso. La llevó en brazos hasta su cuarto (pesaba como un muerto, o mejor, como sus cuarenta millones de habitantes), le quitó los zapatos y la metió en la cama, arropándola como a una niña pequeña.

–Y métete conmigo, vengaaaa...

Lituania puso los ojos en blanco.

–Janina, estás como una cuba y no sabes lo que dices.

–Claro que lo sé.- Se incorporó como pudo y le miró con los ojos entreabiertos.- Tú y yo, esta noche, triqui-triqui. O ñaca-ñaca. O como se diga. Soy una chica soltera, sin compromiso y tú estás buenorro. Creo. Los trajes te sientan bien.

Jugaba con la corbata, como una niña que maneja una comba. Después de eso Lituania tendría que darle una buena plancha con almidón.

–No es que no quiera porque tu también estás buenorra, pero los dos nos vamos a arrepentir – rió éste.

–Tú te lo piensas, te espero con las piernas abiertas.

–Mira que eres soez cuando quieres – Y cuando la empujó contra la cama y la volvió a arropar, ella cerró los ojos para quedarse dormida en el momento.

Lituania sabía dónde estaba el cuarto de invitados, así que se dirigió ahí, se quedó en calzoncillos y se metió en la cama a dormir. Las borracheras de Polonia podían ser fuertes, pero por lo menos y esto no sabía cómo lo hacía, nunca se despertaba con resaca y por la mañana, como siempre, no mencionaba ninguna de las burradas que había comentado el día anterior.

La vida volvía a ser simple y monótona y él se sentía tan feliz. Parecía que la única nación que no estaba contenta con su situación era Bielorrusia, que no paraba de acosar a Rusia allá a dónde fuera. Éste había crecido mucho, pero seguía siendo como un niño grande que quería tener amigos en todas partes y no entendía porqué resultaba tan intimidatorio. La culpa ya no la tenía él, sino su jefe y poco podía hacer el pobre para arreglar eso. Cuando necesitaba un poco de tranquilidad siempre se iba al sur, a España, a vivir por unos días en un clima templado mientras comía pipas directamente de un girasol.

Era cierto que había guerras, pero por una vez Lituania no las sufría de primera mano. Al disolverse el Pacto de Varsovia entró en la OTAN y al hacer eso debía ayudar con lo que podía, sobre todo tropas, pero no era tan horrible como aguantar invasiones y revoluciones en su propio territorio.

Ya estaba harto de eso y no lo echaba de menos. Y al resto de sus vecinos, sobre todo a Polonia, le pasaba lo mismo.

–¿Sabes? Quiero acordarme.

–¿De que?

Polonia seguía visitándole a menudo y a él no le importaba, ella siempre traía algún dulce y por lo menos siempre avisaba antes de llegar, para así él tener toda la casa preparada para la visita.

–Es rara esta sensación que tengo de saber toda mi vida como país sin haberla vivido.

–¿A que te refieres? Yo soy el primero, así que todo lo que recuerdo lo he vivido.

–Es como si hubiera leído todo mi pasado en un libro y me lo hubiera aprendido de memoria. Se fechas, datos, situaciones... pero no recuerdo sensaciones. Así como tengo fresco en la memoria el día que Solidaridad ganó las elecciones y cómo me sentí, no sé que sintió Feliks cuando le salvaste la vida en Grunwald. ¿Te hubiese gustado saberlo?

–¿Lo que sintió Feliks?

–Si.

Hubo un silencio incómodo entre los dos y ella decidió cambiar de tema, cuando él la interrumpió.

–Yo estaba aterrado. Pensaba que iba a perderlo. Él parecía tranquilo.

–Porque sabía que le ibas a rescatar.

–Eso no lo puedes asegurar.

–Seguro que fue así. Yo tenía esa clase de confianza con Ernest.

Otro silencio.

–Toris.

–Dime.

–Voy a por helado. ¿Quieres?

Las tardes eran tranquilas, las mañanas agotadoras, las noches solitarias.

Podrían haber estado juntos, de hecho todo el mundo lo sospechaba aunque no fuera así. Ella aún estaba de duelo y Lituania tampoco quería tener una relación con ese país. Eso no impedía que de vez en cuando ella se insinuara sin tapujos, sobre todo estando borracha, pero era sólo eso.

Palabras sólo son palabras, le dijeron muchas décadas atrás.

Lituania sabía que detrás de aquello no había nada más, por eso siempre se mantenía sobrio, para no caer y luego arrepentirse.

La carne es débil, le dijo Hungría una vez. Y tenía razón.

**oOo**

–¿Toris? Perdona que te llame a estas horas.

–No pasa nada, estaba trabajando. ¿Que quieres?

–Nada en realidad. Me levanté por la mañana y pensé que sería bonito llamar a todo el mundo.

–¿Estás de broma?

–No. He llamado a Eli, ahora te he llamado a ti y luego llamaré a Raivis y a Eduard... tengo ganas de hablar con vosotros.

–¿En serio? Oye Janina, ¿Te pasa algo?

–Eh, si. Se avecinan cambios, lo noto en el ambiente. No parece que vaya a pasar algo, porque nadie pide la independencia ni va a haber rupturas y que yo sepa no me van a invadir.

–Eso nadie lo sabe con el vecino que tenemos. O más bien con su jefe.

–Tienes razón. Pero se que algo va a pasar y quería hablar con todos antes de que ocurra y sea muy tarde.

–No es propio de ti ser tan pesimista.

–Bueno, alguna vez tendrían que venirme pensamientos negativos a la mente. Oye, tengo que dejarte, hay muchas llamadas que quiero hacer. Si puedo me pasaré por tu casa y hablamos mas rato ¿vale?

–Vale, nos vemos.

Polonia colgó el teléfono y Lituania se quedó con el auricular aún en la oreja, mientras terminaba de teclear un párrafo de un informe y de pronto, se acordó de Livonia y de cómo esta temía por su propia muerte.

Pero no podía ser ¿verdad?

Dejó el inalámbrico en su sitio y siguió a su trabajo, hasta que volvió a recibir otra llamada una hora mas tarde, Era Letonia.

–¿Si?

–Lituania ¿has hablado con Janina?

Estaba nervioso, pero era un estado natural en él desde hacía un par de siglos y algo que no iba a cambiar de una forma fácil.

–Si, hace, no se... una hora y algo. ¿Por?

–Es que estaba hablando con ella, me ha dicho adiós de pronto y se ha quedado callada.

–Habrá terminado la conversación.

–No creo, no ha colgado. Voy a su casa ahora mismo, si quieres te recojo. He avisado a Hungría pero creo que va a tardar un poco mas, está en casa de Austria.

Lituania volvió a acordarse de Livonia, sus trenzas, sus grandes gafas y sus miedos. Su cara de tristeza cuando estaba tan enferma. En su ropa colocada encima de la cama cuando su cuerpo desapareció.

–No hace falta, ya voy para allá.

Quizás solo era una falsa alarma y no había pasado nada. Podrían ser tantas cosas que no se sentía tranquilo en su casa. Salió cogiendo sólo una chaqueta para abrigarse en esa mañana de Abril y se metió en su viejo coche, conduciendo todo lo rápido que pudo hasta la casa de Polonia y cuando llegó, llamó a la puerta.

Nadie contestó.

–¿Janina?.- Volvió a llamar, sin obtener respuesta. Su teléfono móvil sonó, era Estonia –. Estonia, no tengo tiempo ahora, estoy en casa de Polonia.

–¿Te ha abierto? -parecía ansioso, como si tuviera la misma terrible premonición que él –. ¡Tira la puerta abajo ya!

Lituania escuchó un ruido y miró hacia atrás. Letonia bajó de su pequeña vespa, corrió hacia él y una vez allí los dos golpearon la puerta todo lo fuerte que pudieron y la tiraron a patadas.

La casa no estaba silenciosa, la televisión de la sala estaba encendida, pero a parte de eso no parecía haber nadie.

Los dos buscaron por la cocina, las habitaciones y volvieron a la sala. Miraron en el jardín, en el cuarto de baño, volvieron a la sala de nuevo.

–No está.

–Miraré en el piso de arriba – Dijo Letonia, antes de desaparecer por las escaleras.

Lituania se apoyó en la pared mirando lo que había a su alrededor, nunca se había fijado antes. La decoración era simple pero con buen gusto y las paredes blancas parecían recién pintadas. Se dirigió a unos marcos que había colgados de la pared al lado de una mesa auxiliar, dónde estaba el teléfono. Eran fotos de Polonia y Este, o fotos de ella haciendo el idiota con Hungría. Había una suya que no recordaba cuando se la tomó, aunque creía por el fondo que era la casa de Serbia, en su cumpleaños, hacía muy poco tiempo.

El teléfono era antiguo, de madera y metal, y estaba descolgado, con el auricular colgando a pocos centímetros del suelo. Cuando fue a recogerlo, pisó algo y miró hacia abajo.

Era un montón de ropa apilada. Una blusa blanca, unos pantalones vaqueros de pitillo, un par de zapatillas de andar por casa... y un sujetador de encaje azul con unas bonitas bragas a juego. Era como si la persona que llevaba eso puesto hubiera desaparecido de pronto dejando caer la ropa al suelo.

Lituania dejó de respirar a la vez que sus sentidos se hicieron más agudos.

En la televisión habían interrumpido la programación para dar una noticia de última hora.

**oOo**

El entierro fue multitudinario, todo el mundo lloraba la muerte del presidente. Lituania en cambio tenía los ojos secos.

En toda su vida había conocido a tres polonias y había vivido tres muertes a través de ellos. De la muerte del primero aún sufría en silencio, el segundo le dio igual, incluso se alegró aunque no lo mencionara en voz alta y la tercera no merecía morir y menos de esa manera tan injusta.

Después de la misa, acompañó a su jefa al coche y le dijo que necesitaba pensar, que regresaría mas tarde. Ella lo entendió y le dio un abrazo antes de marchar a Vilnius.

–Lituania –era Hungría quien le llamaba bajando con rapidez las escaleras de la catedral, vestida con un bonito traje negro –. ¿Me acompañas a dar un paseo?

–Claro – Asintió y se puso a su lado, caminando con lentitud por la calle.

–El país no ha desaparecido. Polonia sigue siendo Polonia.

Lituania no había tenido tiempo de pensar en eso. Se dio cuenta que poco le importaba en esos momentos.

–¿Entonces ha nacido otro como nosotros? –preguntó con indiferencia.

–Lituania, eres un poco denso a veces. Me pregunto cómo será esta vez el nuevo Polonia. Parece que lo han encontrado hace unas horas, en un hospital infantil en Varsovia. De pronto escucharon un estruendo y uno de los bebés creció de golpe y porrazo unos veinte años. Se lo encontraron desnudo, en el suelo y con todo su peso aplastando el cuco dónde estaba durmiendo. La madre está siendo tratada con tranquilizantes.

–Si esta situación no fuera tan terrible, me reiría y todo –miró a Hungría, que asintió con una gran sonrisa.

–¿Sabes? No podía odiarla por estar con Este y nos llevábamos muy bien en realidad porque al fin y al cabo, sabía lo que estaba haciendo y era muy buena chica. Además era muy valiente. La voy a echar de menos un montón.

Lituania observó como ella se arropaba con el chal y ocultaba su rostro con su melena.

–En un par de semanas o un mes podremos visitar al nuevo o a la nueva Polonia. Estoy cansado de ver a mis amigos marcharse y tener que volver a hacer amistad con ellos.

–Yo igual. Duele ver que tienen su físico, pero en realidad no son las personas que conocías, su mente es distinta por completo.

Volvieron a quedar en silencio, sin detenerse en ningún momento. Lituania se paró en seco y ella se dio la vuelta, dejando ver su rostro empapado de lágrimas.

–¿Hace unas copas?

–¡Encantada!

Y los dos se encaminaron al pub más cercano, a tomar unas cervezas de cebada para recuperar fuerzas y así salir adelante un día más.

**Notitas notitas:**

La moneda provisional después de la independencia de Lituania se llamó "Talonas", pero luego pasaron a las "Litas" enseguida, que es la moneda actual.

Una vez cayó la Unión Soviética, los ciudadanos rusos se encontraron desamparados en Letonia y Estonia. En Letonia la situación era grave, pues ahí habían hecho las autoridades una limpieza étnica bastante importante, de hecho gran parte de la población actual es de Rusia, así que las leyes contra la ciudadanía rusa fueron muy fuertes. Lo mismo pasó en Estonia, pero en Lituania, conscientes que así no podrían unirse a tratados internacionales, hicieron unas leyes mucho más permisivas con la minoría rusa que los otros dos países.

Todo el mundo que haya leído Hetalia conoce la batalla de Grunwald (o Tannenberg) ;D si no es así, podéis buscar las tiras en Hetalia Archives, es una de las pocas tiras serias y épicas.

La OTAN es la Organización del Tratado Atlántico Norte y, durante la guerra fría, era la antítesis del Pacto de Varsovia. Ahora, en simple y corto, es una organización militar que manda tropas a países en guerra o usa territorios de sus asociados para poner bases. Información más certera y en largo la podéis encontrar en internet.

El accidente del presidente pasó un par de años atrás, así que es un suceso muy reciente del que podéis encontrar información por todas partes o posiblemente os acordéis.

Muchas gracias por los favoritos y los reviews y espero subir el último capítulo pronto. Además tengo que hacer modificaciones al resto de capítulos, pero nada importante, solo de estilo.

Nos vemos en el último capítulo (AL FIN) muchas gracias por la paciencia al seguir con este fic :D


	10. Chapter 10

**Tres veces**

**Tres veces después**

_Desde abril del 2010 hasta ahora_

–¡Tío, no te lo vas a creer! ¡Es la caña!

Lituania recordaba a la perfección la primera vez que fue a casa de Polonia después de la desaparición de Janina. Y la segunda y la tercera... Nunca había nadie que fuera a recibirle. La cuarta vez se lo encontró tirando la basura en el contenedor justo en la puerta del jardín. Al final, resultó que como Polonia no sabía quién era, no le había abierto la puerta antes. Le vencía la timidez.

Ahora, un tiempo más tarde, cuando pasaba por su casa a llevarle trabajo, pedirle un favor o, simplemente, a verle (porque lo pasaba bien con él y quería conocerle mejor), éste le arrastraba dentro, cogiéndole de la muñeca (nunca de las manos) hasta el salón, para enseñarle alguna tontería que había visto en youtube.

Esta vez no parecía que se tratara de aquello, aunque estaba igual de eufórico que siempre.

–¡Te va a gustar mazo!

Su vocabulario daba combos de patadas a un diccionario y eso a Lituania le hacía sonreír porque quería decir que estaba tranquilo y no tenía problemas que le preocuparan. Le gustaba los colores brillantes, pero sobre todo el rosa. No paraba de comer dulces, daba pequeños pasos al andar, tan cortos que parecía que estaba dando saltitos. Su tolerancia al alcohol era muy buena; su gusto en ropa tan estrambótico que a veces resultaba bastante femenino, aunque sus trajes tenían una elegancia poco común.

Le gustaba mucho ese optimismo que nunca había visto antes, era contagioso y relajante.

Se parecía _a él_ y no se parecía a la vez. Lituania encontró que se sentía muy bien a su lado, como pasó seis siglos atrás. En realidad ambos Polonia eran de trato fácil y todos los días daba las gracias por ello. Pietrek había sido una persona retorcida de mente enferma y con Janina, a pesar de ser una chica magnífica, nunca logró conectar de la misma manera que con Feliks.

Esa tarde, no muy fría y tampoco calurosa, los dos entraron al salón donde ya no había un teléfono antiguo o una mesita auxiliar mona y de diseño. Los muebles eran modernos y ahora el cuarto lo presidía un enorme televisor de plasma con una playstation 3 conectada, rodeada de cajas de juegos vacías y cds colocados de mala manera encima de la videoconsola. Polonia lo compró haciendo trabajos esporádicos para Inglaterra, porque ante todo, quería pagarse sus propios caprichos sin que su jefe le reprochara un gasto excesivo en las cuentas del estado.

–He hecho pączki si quieres y tal. –Siempre tenía dulces para comer, hacía para un regimiento y Lituania terminaba llevándose docenas de bollos para él y los otros dos bálticos–. Siéntate, o sea, ahora te enseño eso, ¿vale?

Lituania levantó del sofá un montón de revistas, las amontonó encima de una mesa baja comprada en Ikea y se sentó entre los cojines. A este Polonia le encantaban los cojines blanditos y de colores y colgar cosas en las paredes, pintadas en tonos pastel de rosa, azul, amarillo o verde. En la sala lo único que no había cambiado eran los marcos, aunque sí las fotos.

Por éstas se podía intuir que se llevaba muy bien con Hungría, pero no era algo nuevo, ella se llevaba bien con todo el mundo. También visitaba mucho a Alemania y se tomaba alguna que otra cerveza con Prusia. No le gustaba Rusia, pero Italia era uno de sus mejores amigos y pasaba alguna temporada en su casa de visita.

Lituania vio algo raro desde su asiento y se levantó para verlo mejor.

Era una foto suya, la que Janina conservaba unos años atrás.

–¿A que es guay? Tío, sales mazo bien en esa foto, súper guapo. La encontré en unas cajas hace tiempo. –Polonia dejó los bollos y un par de cafés encima de la mesa, apartando las revistas de tal manera que todas cayeron al suelo. No se inmutó en recogerlas, lo hizo Lituania por él.

Lo único que hasta ese momento incomodaba a Lituania era el aspecto físico de este Polonia. Era un poco más gordito y más alto que los anteriores, aunque él no podía hablar ya que en la última revisión su médico, contratado especialmente para ellos, había notado un estirón de unos cuantos centímetros gracias al desarrollo de su economía. El pelo de Polonia lucía lacio, recto por encima de los hombros, como el primer Polonia que conoció. Luego supo que era una recomendación de Hungría, la muy idiota, que le dijo que era como mejor le quedaba.

Y no era mentira.

Ese día lo llevaba recogido en una coleta, con mechones rebeldes que se le salían por todas partes. Había estado haciendo limpieza, aunque no en el salón, por lo que podía ver con claridad.

Eso demostraba que cuando quería era trabajador, a pesar de quejarse cada cierto tiempo por cansancio o dejadez.

–Estaba en el trastero y tal mirando cosas cuando vi esto.

Polonia sacó a Lituania de sus pensamientos al regresar con una caja de cartón y puso el contenido encima de la mesa, tirando de nuevo las revistas al suelo. Lituania se incorporó de inmediato, pero no para recogerlas por segunda vez, sino porque no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

Era un ajedrez. _Su ajedrez_.

Las piezas blancas estaban amarillentas, las negras habían perdido brillo y el tablero tenía una raja importante en un lado, pero por lo demás se podía volver a jugar con él sin problemas. Era un milagro que hubiera sobrevivido todo ese tiempo a tantos eventos, la mayoría poco agradables. Polonia sonrió de oreja a oreja, esa sonrisa maliciosa que solo él ponía cuando sabía que había hecho algo especialmente bien y tenía que ser recompensado por ello, una sonrisa que hacía aparecer mariposas en el estómago de Lituania. Éste prefería ignorarlo, no era bueno pensar en eso, pudo sobrellevarlo con Janina y con éste debía hacer lo mismo.

–Lo has reconocido, se ve en tu cara. Sabía que me podías decir qué era.

–Claro que lo recuerdo, hacía literalmente siglos que no lo veía. Pensé que se perdió durante las particiones.

–¿Jugamos?

No se lo pensó dos veces y eligió las blancas, como antaño. Se sentaron en el suelo, cada uno sobre un cojín con el juego encima de la mesita y empezaron a la vez que la merienda.

–¿De cuándo es? –Polonia fue el primero en hablar después de un par de movimientos. Lituania no dudó en contestar:

–Esto nos perteneció al segundo Polonia y a mí, con el que formé la mancomunidad. Jugábamos de vez en cuando con él.

–Ah. Claro, algo teníais que hacer cuando no había tele, ¿verdad?

Lituania cerró los ojos y mordió uno de los pączki, sintiendo en la boca el sabor fuerte de la mermelada de rosas. Polonia seguía hablando sobre lo bonitas que eran las piezas y su voz (aunque algo mas profunda y alegre, pero hermosa) le hacía recordar una época lejana que mantenía guardada como un tesoro dentro de su corazón.

Era como tocar con los dedos la felicidad verdadera. Ahí estaba, sin que pudiera tenerla, porque no es lo mismo ser igual que parecido, aunque en cierto modo su corazón volviera a latir de la misma manera que antes al reconocer todas esas sensaciones que ya creía olvidadas.

No quería admitir que aún teniendo esa felicidad frente a él, le daba miedo poder abrazarla.

–Pues no sé, estaba poco escondido y bastante más limpio que el resto de cosas y tal. O sea, creo que lo encontraron hace pocos años, ¿sabes?

–A lo mejor era aquel recuerdo que me quería dar Polonia y al final no lo hizo.

–¿Yo?

–No, tu antecesora.

–Ah. Jo, a veces me pierdo, es complicado.

–Lo es, créeme. –Lituania movió una pieza casi sin pensar. Esta partida iba a ser realmente fácil–. Eres el cuarto Polonia que conozco.

–Seguro que eran todos así como totalmente molones –y Polonia movió otra pieza.

–No llegué a conocer a la primera, era una chica. El segundo sí, claro, era con quien mejor me llevaba. –De quien estaba enamorado, pensó, pero no lo dijo–. Del tercero mejor ni hablo y con la cuarta me llevaba muy bien.

–Era súper guapa, he visto fotos de ella.

–Y le encantaba insinuarse, era una descarada –mencionó Lituania, un poco sonrojado. Notó que al otro Polonia se le subía los colores también–. Además, hacía algo realmente curioso entre nosotros –movió un alfil y miró al frente.

–¿El qué?

–Nos llamaba a todos por nuestro nombre humano.

Polonia abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

–Tío, pero eso me han dicho que es así como de mala educación y tal, ¿no?

–Ella lo hacía y nadie se lo tomaba a mal. Yo acabé llamándola por su nombre, Janina.

–Es un nombre cucoso. -Polonia movió otra pieza más–. ¿Tú cómo te llamas y eso? O sea, si no te importa decirlo.

–Toris. –Y volvió a morder el bollo–. ¿Y el tuyo cuál es?

–Feliks.

Lituania levantó la cabeza de golpe, tan deprisa que se sintió mareado.

–¿En serio?

–Sí, en serio, te lo juro de verdad. Mis padres iban a ponerme Feliks y tal, era el nombre que estaba escrito en el brazalete que llevaba en el hospital y eso, cuando crecí de pronto y rompí el cuco con mi peso. Que vergüenza pasé, las enfermeras me vieron totalmente desnudo. ¿Por?

–Ese era el nombre del segundo Polonia.

–¡Qué casualidad!

Lituania se llevó una mano a la frente, notando cómo empezaba a sudar. Polonia no parecía darse cuenta mientras levantaba su caballo para atacar el alfil que anteriormente Lituania había movido.

Un momento.

Le agarró de la mano.

–No hagas trampas.

–Tío, no te entiendo –Puso la voz más inocente que podía, pero Lituania no le soltó.

–Estás moviendo dos veces seguidas, no quiero que vuelvas a aplicar las reglas polacas.

Polonia ladeó la cabeza, pensativo.

–Creo que es la primera vez que hago esto, pero da igual, ¡ese nombre es totalmente molón! Me lo apunto.

Lituania seguía sin soltarle la mano. Apretó un poco, lo suficiente como para hacer que dejara de agarrar la pieza que cayó al tablero tirando otras dos al suelo.

Polonia miró las piezas caídas, luego a Lituania que tenía la mirada perdida en él.

Como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

O hubiera recibido la señal que había estado esperando durante demasiado tiempo.

El agarre se suavizó y terminó acariciando el dorso de la mano de Polonia con el pulgar.

–¿Ha pasado algo? Porque yo no entiendo nada, ¿sabes?

Quizás no era la bombilla más brillante de todas y su vocabulario dejara bastante que desear. O fuera un poco pesado, desastre y mandón, pero en el fondo eso le gustaba de él.

Le gustaba muchísimo de él.

Y solo necesitaba un empujón que le hiciera ver todo eso, que realmente no iba a cometer una equivocación y podía volver a sentir lo mismo que seis siglos atrás sin remordimientos.

–Gracias, Dios mío.

–¿Gracias a Dios por... qué cosa? –Polonia estaba nervioso, sus mejillas rojas y su voz temblaba un poco–. Tío, ¿en Lituania sois todos tan cariñosos?

No le soltó la mano. Tenía que arriesgarse.

No, _quería_ arriesgarse.

Sin dejar de mirarle, le hizo la misma pregunta que formuló tanto tiempo atrás.

–Oye Po... ¿Has estado enamorado alguna vez?

Y para Lituania la situación se tornó distinta, más tranquila y menos angustiosa, con la seguridad que le había dado la experiencia. Polonia estaba sonrojado, nervioso y sonriente. Sabía el motivo de la pregunta, porque a pesar de ser mucho más joven que Lituania, ya había perdido la inocencia.

Quizás esta vez la respuesta fuera diferente.

* * *

><p>Antes de nada, muchas gracias a Mireyan por betear la historia en un comienzo, a Alega por hacer un buenísimo beteo de estilo y gramática. Y mil gracias a vosotros por seguir esta historia durante tanto tiempo, por los reviews y la paciencia que habéis gastado.<p>

Este es el final :D ha sido el parto más largo de la historia y me alegro de haberlo publicado completo, no sabéis como. Aún me queda dos fics más, uno por acabar ("¡Salva el mundo!") y el otro aún está en proceso de escritura ("Bienvenido a Sweetly"). Hay otro más que quiero empezar y es para otro fandom, así le doy algo de variedad a la cuenta.

Espero que os haya gustado mucho y veros en otras historias mías :D


End file.
